Liebe überwindet alles
by nighttalkerin
Summary: X-mas 1996: Hermine verbringt die Ferien bei ihren Eltern, um deren Flucht vorzubereiten, als plötzlich Snape auftaucht und sie vor einem bevorstehenden Überfall der Todesser warnt. Er hilft, ihre Eltern in Sicherheit zu bringen, verhindert jedoch nicht ihre eigene Entführung und so sehen sie sich mit einem perfiden Plan des dunklen Lords konfrontiert.
1. Rettung in letzter Sekunde?

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _vor einiger Zeit kam mir die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und jetzt gibt es schon knapp 30 Kapitel, die ich nun nach und nach auch hier veröffentlichen möchte.  
Die Story ist definitiv erst ab 18, bitte beachtet das!_  
 _Der Anfang ist etwas schwerere Kost, ich mute Hermine und auch Severus etwas zu, dass nicht einfach wegzustecken ist. Es wird Übergriffe geben, die ich aber wohl so gut verpacken konnte, dass sich bis jetzt keiner darüber beschwert hat. Ich möchte nur schon hier darauf hinweisen, damit sich hinterher keiner beschwert. ;)_  
 _Ansonsten wünsche ich euch angenehme Lesestunden mit meiner kleinen Geschichte._

 _LG Sil_

 *****SS***HG*****

 **Disclaimer:**

Die Welt rund um Hogwarts wurde von  
JK Rowling ins Leben gerufen  
und gehört ihr.  
Ich erlaube mir nur,  
meine Geschichte darauf aufzubauen und  
beginne Weihnachten 1996 (Mitte 6. Schuljahr).  
Die Ereignisse davor sind unverändert.

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern gewinne nur Leser. ;)

 *****HG***SS*****

 **1\. Rettung in letzter Sekunde?**

Hermine stand im Garten ihres Elternhauses und betrachtete die Weihnachtsdekoration. Dieses Jahr hatte sich ihr Vater richtig Mühe gegeben, denn ob sie im nächsten Jahr noch zusammen feiern würden, war ungewiss. Der Krieg in der Zaubererwelt schien unausweichlich, rückte jede Sekunde näher.  
Als sie vor drei Tagen hier angekommen war, hatte sie ihren Eltern alles erzählt und ihnen ihren Notfallplan erläutert. Ihre Mutter war schluchzend zusammengebrochen, doch ihr Vater wirkte gefasst.  
»Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, wir würden einfach weggehen?«  
»Genau das wollte ich euch vorschlagen. Mom und du, ihr wolltet doch immer eine Weltreise machen. Zwar erst, wenn ich mit meiner Ausbildung fertig bin, aber warum nicht jetzt schon?«  
»Das ist eine gute Idee, Spatz. Wir packen alles Wichtige, ich gehe morgen zur Bank und Mom kümmert sich um den ersten Teil der Reiseroute. Hast du noch etwas in der Schule, was mit sollte?«  
Hermine hatte geschluckt und ihren Vater dann entschlossen angesehen. »Ich werde euch nicht begleiten, Dad. Ich bleibe bei Harry. Als ich nach Hogwarts bin, habe ich mich für die magische Welt entschieden und ich werde meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen.«  
Ihre Eltern hatten versucht, ihre Meinung zu ändern, doch Hermine blieb standhaft. Irgendwann hatten sie eingelenkt, zwar nicht begeistert, aber ihre Tochter war trotz ihrer siebzehn Jahre einer der verantwortungsvollsten Menschen, die sie kannten.

Ein Ploppen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Direkt neben ihr stand jemand, mit dessen Erscheinen sie nicht gerechnet hatte – ihr ehemaliger Tränkeprofessor Severus Snape!  
Eingehüllt in eine ihr unbekannte schwarze Robe, in der Hand etwas Silbernes, sah er sie ernst mit seinen dunklen Augen an. »Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, Sie ausgerechnet am Heiligen Abend zu stören, doch leider läuft uns die Zeit davon. Der dunkle Lord hat beschlossen, ein Exempel an Ihnen zu statuieren.«  
Hermine spürte, wie sich ein kalter Schauer auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete und keuchte. Was hatte Voldemort sich in seinem kranken Hirn jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht? Aber vor allem, wie kam ihr Professor hierher? Das Haus ihrer Eltern stand unter einem Fideliuszauber und Professor Snape gehörte nicht zu den Eingeweihten.  
»Ich weiß, Sie sind geschockt, Miss Granger, doch uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Ich muss ihre Eltern hier wegschaffen, denn Er plant, sie zu töten. Leider können Sie sie nicht begleiten, denn dann würde er sie weiter jagen, bis er sie hat. Egal wohin sie gehen.«  
Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen. Ihr war immer klar gewesen, dass ihre Eltern allein wegen ihres Blutstatus' in Gefahr waren, doch sich tatsächlich in dieser Situation zu befinden, lähmte ihre Gedanken. Was sollte sie tun?  
Eine warme Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf und ihr Lehrer sah sie mit diesen unlesbaren Augen an. »Haben sie einen Notfallplan? Sicher haben Sie ihn, Miss Know-It-All. Dann wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt, ihn auszuführen und mir die Einzelheiten zu verraten.«  
Damit fand er die richtigen Worte, sie aus ihrer Starre zu holen. »Wir haben die letzten Tage alles vorbereitet und meine Eltern können jederzeit aufbrechen.«  
»Dann sollten wir reingehen, damit Sie sich verabschieden können.«  
Eine Sache wollte Hermine vorher noch geklärt haben. »Das Haus war gesichert, Sie hätten gar nicht hierher kommen können. Was ist mit dem Geheimniswahrer passiert?«  
»Mundungus Fletcher ist tot«, erklärte er ohne eine Gefühlsregung, »und es dauert sicher nicht mehr lange, bis die Todesser davon erfahren und hier auftauchen.«  
Auf Hermines Armen bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Eine Ahnung beschlich sie, dass ihr Professor mehr damit zutun hatte, als er zugab.

Gemeinsam betraten sie nun das Haus und trafen ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer an.  
»Mom, Dad, das ist Professor Snape. Ich habe euch von ihm erzählt. Er ist hier, um euch wegzubringen. Der Fidelius ist gefallen und Voldemort auf dem Weg zu uns.«  
Ihre Mutter erbleichte, doch sie kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen an, stand auf und zog ihre Tochter in eine feste Umarmung. »Pass gut auf dich auf, Spätzchen.«  
Ihr Vater hatte den Raum verlassen und kam nun mit dem Gepäck zurück. Er trat auf seine Frauen zu und zog beide in seine Arme. »Deiner Mutter und mir wird nichts passieren, dafür hast du selbst gesorgt, Hermine. Egal, was jetzt passiert, ich weiß, dass du uns zurückholst, wenn es wieder ungefährlich ist. Daran glaube ich ganz fest.«  
Hermine nickte an seiner Brust lehnend, kämpfte mit den aufsteigenden Tränen, die sie nicht zulassen wollte. Ein Räuspern seitens ihres Professors beendete die Verabschiedung und sie löste sich von ihren Eltern.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach einen Verkleinerungszauber auf die Koffer und Taschen. Professor Snape beobachte sie dabei und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. »Sie haben den Zauber verändert.«  
»Ja, er ist jetzt nur temporär und löst sich nach sechs Stunden von selbst. So sind die Koffer beim Apparieren nicht im Weg und meine Eltern können mehr mitnehmen als nur eine Reisetasche.«  
»Bemerkenswert, Miss Granger«, er wand sich zu ihren Eltern, »Es wird Zeit.«  
Ihr Vater hatte den Moment der Unterhaltung genutzt, das verkleinerte Gepäck in eine kleine Reisetasche zu packen und trat nun mit ihrer Mutter zu dem Professor. Dieser gab eine kurze Anweisung und dann verschwanden sie aus dem weihnachtlichen Wohnzimmer und ließen Hermine allein zurück.

 *****SS*****

Er war mit den Grangers in einer kleinen Stadt in Frankreich appariert, wo sich die erste Station der gut geplanten Flucht befand.  
Hier würde das Ehepaar bis zum nächsten Tag in einer kleinen Pension unterkommen, bevor sie weiterreisen würden.  
Selbstverständlich hatte Mr. Granger es nicht unterlassen, ihn lange nachdenklich anzusehen, um dann so leise etwas zu sagen, dass seine Frau es nicht verstehen würde, Severus jedoch sehr wohl. »Passen Sie auf meine Tochter auf. Ich weiß, dass Sie in der Position sind, das zu tun. Ich weiß aber auch, dass sie gewisse Sachen nicht verhindern können, aber dann bitte ich Sie, für sie da zu sein. Sie hat schon immer viel von Ihnen erzählt und auch wenn es ihr selbst nicht bewusst ist, sie haben viel Einfluss auf sie.«  
Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Daher nickte er nur und disapparierte.

Nicht zurück zu Miss Granger.  
Nein, er durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen und daher musste er zurück zu dem Todesser, mit dem er den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Fletcher auszuschalten, damit der Fidelius um das Haus der Grangers fiel.  
Nachdem dieser den kleinen Bastard getötet hatte, hatte Severus ihn unbemerkt mit einem Zauber belegt, der den Todesser in eine Schockstarre versetzt hatte, damit er seine kleine Rettungsaktion ausführen konnte.  
Leider konnte er der kleinen Know-it-all nicht ersparen, was nun auf sie zu kam. Es wäre auffällig gewesen, wenn auch sie verschwunden wäre. Der Plan war erst heute an alle Beteiligten weitergegeben worden und so war sein Handlungsspielraum sehr klein gewesen.  
Miss Granger sollte nicht getötet werden. Nein, das, was sich dieser dunkle Mistkerl ausgedacht hatte, war viel gemeiner und sollte das Gehirn des goldenen Trios zerstören ohne sie ernstlich zu verletzten.  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs holte er den Todesser zurück in die Realität und ließ diesen zu den anderen apparieren, die nur darauf warteten, endlich über das Haus der Grangers herfallen zu können.

Auch er kehrte zurück zu seiner Schülerin, um darauf zu achten, dass sich die anderen an die Anweisungen hielten, sie nur zu ergreifen und zum Lord zu bringen.  
Im Garten setzte er seine Maske auf, gerade rechtzeitig, denn die ersten Todesser erschienen im Haus und ergriffen Miss Granger, die immer noch im Wohnzimmer stand. Eilig betrat er ebenfalls das Haus.  
»Bringt Sie zum Lord, er wartet sehnsüchtig auf ihr Eintreffen«, schnarrte er höhnisch.  
»Der Lord weiß doch nicht, wann wir angreifen konnten. Können wir nicht erst noch ein wenig unseren Spaß mit dem Schlammblut haben?«, wollte einer der Maskierten wissen. Severus erkannte sofort, dass es sich um McNair handelte und er hatte Mühe, dem Drecksack nicht seine Faust auf die Maske zu schlagen.  
»Zum Lord. Sofort«, erwiderte er leise, »Doch ich glaube, ich mache es selbst. Kümmert euch um das Haus.« Damit griff er nach Miss Granger, zog sie an seine Brust und verschwand mit ihr, um mitten auf einem Feld wieder mit ihr aufzutauchen.

»Miss Granger, ich kann leider nicht verhindern, was nun kommen wird. Ich kann Ihnen nur versprechen, dass sie nicht sterben werden.« Er griff in seine Robe und zog einen Zaubertrank hervor. »Trinken Sie das, es wird dafür sorgen, dass ihre Emotionen unterdrückt werden, ohne das klare Denken zu beeinflussen. Das bedeutet, Sie können auf die Geschehnisse angemessen reagieren, ohne Sie emotional zu zerstören.«  
Er sah, wie sie schluckte und das schon so bleiche Gesicht noch mehr Farbe verlor. »Was hat er vor?«  
»Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es schon wissen wollen?«  
»Ja.« Fest, stark, unbeugsam. Er bewunderte sie für ihren Mut.  
»Es tut mir leid, ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen. Nicht, bevor Sie nicht den Trank genommen haben.« Selbst dann wollte er es ihr nicht sagen. Am liebsten würde er sie nach Hogwarts bringen und sie davor schützen. Warum noch mal konnte er es nicht? Weil dann seine Tarnung auffliegen würden und es niemanden mehr gab, der erfuhr, was dieses Ungeheuer plante.  
Die Gryffindor ergriff das Fläschchen, wobei sich ihre Hände streiften und ihr Kopf hochruckte, ihr Blick sich in seinen brannte und er von dem, was er darin sah, verwirrt wurde. Angst, Trotz, Vertrauen und eine Sehnsucht, die ihn tief in seinem Inneren berührte.  
Sie trank den Inhalt und er zog sie erneut an sich.  
Mit einem gemurmelten »Es tut mir leid«, apparierte er sie direkt in die Mitte des Saals, in dem der dunkle Lord schon auf sie wartete.

 ** _***11.09.2017***_**


	2. In den Klauen der Todesser

**2\. In den Klauen der Todesser**

Sie stand in der Mitte eines großen dunklen rechteckigen Raumes, immer noch an die Brust Snapes gedrückt, atmete den Geruch nach Kräutern, Rauch und Mann ein, der ihn immer umwehte. Wollte dieser ihr nicht gesagt haben, was geplant war? Ja, sie dachte an ihn ohne das Professor, denn mit dieser Aktion hatte er sich gerade keinen Respekt verdient. Er hatte sie ausgetrickst.  
Doch sie empfand keine Wut drüber, auch ihre Angst hielt sich in Grenzen. Nur ihr Kopf funktionierte einwandfrei, bemühte sich, sich die Umgebung einzuprägen, die Situation, in der sie sich befand, einzuschätzen.  
Um sie herum erschienen nach und nach weitere verhüllte Gestalten, bildeten einen Kreis um Snape und sie. Und obwohl sich nun fast 50 Personen im Raum aufhielten, hörte man nichts, außer ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem.  
Ohne den Trank ihres Professors würde sie nun sicher vor Furcht vergehen und wäre zusammengezuckt, als der Raum sich plötzlich erhellte.  
Im Schein der zahlreichen Kerzen erkannte sie, dass sie sich in einem Ballsaal aufhielt, genau auf dem Boden unter ihr prangte das Wappen der Malfoys.  
An einer der kurzen Seiten stand auf dem Podest; auf dem sich normalerweise sicher die Musiker aufhielten, wenn ein Ball veranstaltet wurde; ein mit Schlangen und Schädeln verzierter Sessel.  
Und darauf saß der Alptraum der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft – Lord Voldemort!  
Direkt zu seiner Rechten ein hochaufgerichteter Mann, den Hermine eigentlich noch in Askaban wähnte - Lucius Malfoy, unmaskiert, die grauen Augen aufmerksam auf sie und Snape gerichtet.

Dieser ließ sie nun los, entledigte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung nun selbst der Maske und verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung seines Lords, bevor er hinter Hermine trat. »Wie gewünscht bringe ich Euch Miss Granger, mein Lord. Leider mussten wir feststellen, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht mehr dort befanden.«  
Voldemort winkte ab. »Sie wären nur eine kleine Beigabe gewesen, ihr Tod ein wenig Unterhaltung.«  
Hermine spürte einen Finger in ihrem Rücken und sie zuckte ob des Schmerzes, den dieser auslöste, zusammen. Dies schien das Ungeheuer vor ihr zu erfreuen, deutete er es doch als Reaktion auf seine Worte.  
»Nun«, sprach er weiter, erhob sich und schritt langsam auf Hermine und Snape zu, betrachtete Hermine eindringlich, »sagtest du nicht, Lucius, sie sei ein unansehnliches Schlammblut? Wie lange ist es her, dass du sie gesehen hast?«  
»Es war im Sommer, mein Lord«, erwiderte Malfoy und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich sehr bemühte, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
»Ah ja, die Misere im Ministerium. Ich erinnere mich.« Süffisant grinsend glitt der Blick Voldemorts zu seinem Gastgeber. Malfoy senkte den Kopf, um seine Unterwürfigkeit zu demonstrieren, doch es half ihm nicht. Eine lässige Bewegung des Zauberstabs und er krümmte sich unter Voldemorts Cruciatus.  
Erneut bohrte sich ein Finger in ihren Rücken und sie begriff, dass sie auf das Geschehen reagieren müsse. Also schrie sie auf und führte ihre Hände zum Mund, um den Laut zu unterdrücken.  
Es hatte den erwünschten Erfolg. Oder auch nicht, denn nun wand Voldemort sich wieder ihr zu.

»Nun Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen, oder?«, zwitscherte dieser freundlich, ignorierte jedoch ihr Schnauben, das sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, »Ich freue mich sehr, dich hier zu sehen. Sag, warst du schon mal bei einem Ball? Mit einem Verehrer?«  
Sie schwieg, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, damit sie ihm nicht in die Imitation eines Gesichts blicken musste. Leider keine gute Idee, denn nun griff die skelettartige Hand nach ihrem Kinn, zwang ihren Kopf hoch und die roten Augen glühten sie an. »Los, rede!«  
»Ja, war ich«, erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, »auf dem Weihnachtsball in meinem vierten Schuljahr.«  
Ein Kichern erklang, dass trotz des Trankes für eine Gänsehaut bei ihr sorgte. »Oh ja, mit diesem Krum, ich habe es gehört. Verrate uns, hat er dir deine Unschuld genommen?«  
Hermine schluckte. Mit dieser Wendung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Was hatte ihr, nun ja nicht wirklich vorhandenes, Sexualleben mit ihrer Anwesenheit hier zu tun?  
Der Griff um ihr Kinn verfestigte sich. »Antworte!«  
»Nein, hat er nicht.«  
»Ein anderer?«  
Ihre Antwort war eher ein Flüstern, doch ihr war bewusst, dass er es aus ihr herausholen würde, dann lieber ohne Schmerzen. »Nein.«  
Ein heiteres Lachen entwischte Voldemort, als Hermine errötete. Er löste seine Hand von ihrem Kinn und schritt zurück zu seinem Sessel.  
Trotz des Trankes fühlte sie sich beschmutzt, würde am liebsten heiß duschen. Diese Finger hatten sich mehr als ekelig angefühlt. Egal, was er mit ihr vor hatte, sie hoffte nur, nicht er würde es ausführen. Alles andere würde sie schon ertragen. Nur nicht mehr von ihm berührt werden.  
»Nun, du willst sicher wissen, warum du hier bist. Ich werde es dir verraten. Ich werde dich nicht töten, du wirst auch wieder zurück zu deinen Freunden dürfen ... allerdings nicht mehr im unberührten Zustand.«  
Diesmal blieb der Finger in ihrem Rücken aus, doch sie wäre so oder so zusammengezuckt.  
Sie sollte ... vergewaltigt werden?  
Er wollte ihr tatsächlich das Schlimmste antun lassen, das einer Frau passieren konnte? Oh ja, Voldemort war grausam und er wusste genau, wie er seine Gegner verletzten konnte. Jetzt war sie Snape fast dankbar für diesen Trank, denn er würde das Trauma abmildern.

 *****SS*****

Nun wusste sie es und er musste sich davon abhalten, mit ihr zu disapparieren. Wie konnte er es nur zulassen? Was war er für ein Mensch, der zuließ, dass einer Frau so etwas passierte? Genau so ein Monster wie diejenigen, die es taten.  
Severus starrte auf den Lord, der sich an Hermines Reaktion erfreute und sich nun an Malfoy wand. »Bring sie in das Zimmer, das ich vorbereiten ließ. Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen, bevor wir uns mit ihr amüsieren.«  
Oh ja, der Lord war grausam. Er ließ sie wegbringen, damit sie vor Angst und Sorge verging und er sich daran laben konnte. Er hoffte, sein kleiner Trank half ihr ein wenig.  
Malfoy befolgte die Anweisung und während sie auf seine Rückkehr warteten, herrschte Stille im Raum. In Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords wagte sich keiner, zu reden, solange ihm das Wort nicht erteilt worden war.  
Severus nahm seinen Platz an der linken Seite des Sessels ein, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske, seine Gedanken im hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes gesichert.  
»Hast du mir den Potenzsteigerungstrank mitgebracht, Severus?«, fragte der Lord leise.  
»Ihr habt mich darum gebeten, mein Lord«, antwortete Severus genauso leise, höhnte jedoch im hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken, ›denn ohne diesen bekommt er ja keinen mehr hoch. Hätte ich doch geahnt, wofür er ihn braucht.‹ Er legte die Ampulle in die ausgestreckte Hand, ließ sich seinen Unwillen darüber nicht anmerken.

»Ah, Lucius«, rief der Lord erfreut aus, als der blonde Todesser den Saal wieder betrat und seinen Platz einnahm. »Nun, wie laufen die Übernahmepläne des Ministeriums?«  
Nacheinander berichteten die jeweiligen Todesser von ihren Fortschritten, aber auch von den Niederlagen, die der Lord umgehend bestrafte. Severus lauschte aufmerksam, jede Kleinigkeit könnte sich als wichtig für den Orden herausstellen.  
Weitere Berichte über Unternehmungen erfolgten, zwei Stunden später beendete das Oberhaupt das Treffen und schickte alle bis auf den inneren Kreis weg.  
»Dann wollen wir uns jetzt dem Vergnügen zuwenden. Folgt mir.« Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihm die zwölf benannten tatsächlich nachkamen.

Sie stiegen in den ersten Stock, wo Lucius dienstbeflissen eine Tür für den Dunklen öffnete. Im inneren befanden sich mehrere Sofas und Sessel, die auf eine verspiegelte Wand ausgerichtet war. Durch eine Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ließ Lucius sie nun durchsichtig werden und auf der anderen Seite entdeckte Severus Hermine Granger.  
Sie saß angespannt auf einem Bett, ansonsten war der Raum völlig leer.  
»Ah, unser Spielzeug erwartet uns.« Erneut erklang dieses hohe Kichern des Lords, welches jeden, auch Severus erschauern ließ. Immer wenn man es hörte, befand sich dieser auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Grausamkeiten. »Wer von euch will denn der Erste sein?«  
Niemand wagte, sich als Erster zu melden, doch konnte man beiden Lestranges, aber auch anderen ansehen, wie gerne sie dem Mädchen dort Gewalt antun würden. Rodolphus' Blick hing unverschämt auf dem Körper der Gryffindor, während er sich die Lippen leckte. Rabastan griff sich erfreut in den Schritt.  
»Ich denke, wir beginnen langsam«, erklärte der Lord und drehte sich zu der einzigen Frau im Raum, »Bellatrix, wärst du so nett unserem Gast aus der Kleidung zu helfen? Du darfst auch ein wenig spielen, aber lass sie ganz.«  
Aufgeregt verbeugte sich diese vor ihrem Herrn und verließ das Zimmer, um im benachbarten Raum wieder aufzutauchen.

»Steh auf, Schlammblut«, hörte Severus sie sagen, den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Als Miss Granger dem nicht sofort nachkam, wurde sie mit einem Crutiatus bestraft und fiel vom Bett auf den Boden. Bellatrix hielt den Fluch nur für einige Sekunden, aber ihre irrsinnigen Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen. Das konnte Severus selbst von seinem Standort aus sehen.  
Nach dem sich der Fluch gelöst hatte, rappelte sich Miss Granger wieder auf, senkte ihren Blick jedoch nicht. Mit vorgeschobenen Kinn betrachtete sie die verrückte Hexe vor sich. So ein mutiges, aber unvernünftiges Kind.  
»Entkleide dich.«  
Er sah, wie die junge Frau zusammenzuckte, ob dieser Forderung, dann jedoch gehorchte. Langsam, Bellatrix immer beobachtend, entledigte sie sich ihrer Schuhe, den Socken und der schwarzen Stoffhose. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht, als sie die Knöpfe der Bluse öffnete, bevor sie sie über die Schultern schob und nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche dastand.  
»Alles!«  
Severus bemühte sich, weiterhin nur die Schülerin zu sehen, doch auch er war nur ein Mann und Miss Granger eine wunderhübsche junge Frau.  
Als auch noch die letzten Kleidungsstücke fielen, konnte er den Blick nicht von der milchigen Haut abwenden. Er musste diese straffen Brüste betrachten, tiefer schauen bis zu der Stelle, an der sich die dunklen Haare über ihrer Scham kräuselten.

»Ja, Severus, das Schlammblut ist tatsächlich eine Augenweide. So schade, dass ich nicht in den Genuss kommen werde, diese Ehre überlasse ich dir.«  
Eisern um seine Fassung bemüht, drehte sich Severus zu dem dunklen Lord, der unbemerkt von ihm, neben ihn getreten war. Das. Konnte. Doch. Nicht. Wahr. Sein. Er sollte ... er musste ..., ja er sah es im Blick des Dunklen, er konnte diesem perfiden Plan nicht entgehen, ohne seine Tarnung zu verlieren.  
Es war ein Test. Der Beweis seiner Loyalität.  
Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.  
»Mein Lord, ich trete sie Euch gerne ab.« Ein letzter Versuch, sie und sich selbst vor der kommenden Tat zu schützen. Auch auf das Risiko hin, sich den Zorn seines Herren einzuhandeln.  
»Oh nein, Severus. Es ist eine Belohnung für dich. Du sollst die Ehre haben, ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen. Nicht mit Zwang – ich erwarte einen zärtlichen Liebesakt von dir. Und damit du nicht versagst, trinkst du den Potenzsteigerungstrank. Im Gegenzug erhält sie einen leichten Liebestrank, damit du deinen Spaß haben kannst. Ich weiß ja, wie ungern du es hast, wenn sie unwillig sind. Unsere Belohnung wird es sein, dir beim Vollzug von hier aus zuzusehen.«  
Sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Schnell traf er eine Entscheidung. Er sollte sie nicht mit Gewalt nehmen, eine Vergewaltigung wäre es trotzdem, denn, das war außer Frage, sie wollte das sicher nicht. Doch sich zu widersetzten, bedeutete den Tod und nicht nur seinen eigen.  
Vorher jedoch würde Miss Granger leiden und den anderen Todessern wären ihre Gefühle völlig egal. Dann würde sie tatsächlich mit Gewalt genommen werden. Und das nicht nur von einem der Männer.  
Er hoffte, dass es dem Lord reichen würde, das Mädchen an ihren Lehrer auszuliefern, ihr die Gedanken daran zu lassen, was dieser gegen ihren Willen getan hatte.  
So oder so erreichte dieser seine Ziele damit – Miss Granger wäre am Ende und seine eigene Reputation dahin. Aber sie wären am Leben und er würde einen Weg finden, ihr mit den Erinnerungen daran zu helfen.  
Er griff nach dem Trank, der ihm hingehalten wurde und leerte die Ampulle in einem Zug.

 *****11.09.2017*****

 _Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _Ich glaube, es ist klar, wohin das jetzt führt. Wenn ihr ein Problem damit habt, lest bitte nicht weiter. Ich versuche, durch Severus Gedanken klar zu stellen, dass es immer noch ein gewaltsamer Übergriff ist und er alles andere als einverstanden damit ist. Allerdings hängt sein Leben und auch Hermines daran._

 _LG Sil_


	3. Das erste Mal

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _das letzte Kapitel für heute, ich bin geistig jetzt ausgebrannt,_ _aber das musste raus.  
Hier folgt nun eines der Kapitel, wegen der das Rating so hoch ist, doch ich denke, es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie es sich im vorherigen Kapitel anhörte._

 _LG Sil_

 **3\. Das erste Mal**

Sie ließ die Frau im Raum nicht aus den Augen, wusste Hermine doch, das Bellatrix Lestrange verrückt war und sie somit mit allem rechnen konnte.  
Genau das passierte nun auch. Ein Klammerfluch traf sie und sie knallte mit voller Wucht auf den harten Boden. Bellatrix kicherte auf, bevor sie sie mit einem Schwebezauber in die Höhe hob und auf die verspiegelte Wand zuschweben ließ, hinter der Hermine die anderen Todesser vermutete. Ihr war seit betreten des Raumes bewusst gewesen, dass es sich hier um einen Scheinspiegel handelte, durch den man von der anderen Seite durchsehen konnte.  
Es wäre sicher absolut demütigend, wenn Hermine Scham empfinden würde, doch so blieb ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht nur wegen des Fluchs neutral, auch der Trank tat seinen Teil dazu.  
Sie spürte, wie Bellatrix ihre Hand nun über ihren Körper gleiten ließ, ihre Brüste knetete, einen der Finger sogar in sie gleiten ließ und dabei ein kehliges Lachen ausstieß. »So eng. Er wird seinen Spaß mit dir haben. Und es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, euch dabei zu beobachten.«  
Sie ließ sie zum Bett schweben und löste den Petrificus Totales. Unsanft landete Hermine auf der Matratze, jedoch war der Aufprall nicht so heftig wie wenige Minuten zuvor.  
»Trink das«, befahl ihr Bellatrix und hielt ihr eine kleine Ampulle mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit hin, die sogar leicht glitzerte.  
»Was ist das?«, fauchte Hermine sie ungebrochen an.  
»Du sollst keine Fragen stellen, sondern tun, was man dir sagt, Schlammblut!«, zischte die Hexe und ihre Hand landete auf Hermines Wange.

»Aber, aber Bella. Der Lord hat gesagt, du sollst mit ihr spielen, sie jedoch nicht beschädigen«, wurde sie von einer tiefen Stimme unterbrochen, die Hermine auch mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen würde. Ihr Professor hatte den Raum betreten und ihr Blick wurde magisch von ihm angezogen. Severus Snape sah anders aus, als sie ihn kannte. Er trug nur noch eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, die mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare zu einem Zopf im Nacken zusammengebunden.  
Hermine schluckte, so ungewöhnlich war dieser Anblick. Zum ersten Mal sah er tatsächlich erst wie 36 aus und nicht wie Anfang 50. Nein, er war immer noch kein schöner Mann, dafür dominierte die Hakennase zu sehr das Gesicht, doch die tiefen Falten waren verschwunden, die Kinnlinie wirkte straffer und ein sanftes Lächeln lag tatsächlich um seine schmalen Lippen. Sie fragte sich, ob er sonst einen Glamourzauber trug.  
»Trinken Sie, Miss Granger, es wird Ihnen helfen«, erklärte er ihr sanft, bevor er sich an Bellatrix wandte, »Verlass uns, ab hier übernehme ich.«  
Sie murrte, warf Hermine die Ampulle zu, tat jedoch dann, was er sagte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine sah wieder zu ihrem Lehrer, der sich entspannt gegen die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt hatte, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt.  
»Was ist es?«, wiederholte sie.  
»Ein leichter Liebestrank. Es wird Ihnen helfen, sich zu entspannen, bevor wir ...«, er brach ab, ein Schatten wanderte über sein Gesicht, doch dieser Moment war so kurz, dass Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ihn wirklich gesehen zu haben.  
Noch einmal wanderte ihr Blick über ihn, blieb diesmal in der Mitte seines Körpers hängen, wo die Ausbeulung in der Hose nicht zu übersehen war.  
»Sie werden ... es ... tun?«, krächzte sie, bevor ihr Blick auf den Spiegel fiel, »Während die anderen zusehen?«  
»Ja.« Nur dieses eine Wort von ihm bestätigte ihr Schicksal.  
»Wie wirkt er?«  
»Sie werden sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen und es nicht abstoßend finden, wenn ich sie berühre. Sollten Sie vorher andere bewusstseinsbeeinflussende Tränke genommen haben, wird deren Wirkung neutralisiert.«  
Hermine zuckte zusammen, gab er ihr doch so zu verstehen, dass sein Trank wirkungslos sein würde. Sie würde wieder empfinden.  
»Werden nur Sie oder die anderen auch?«  
»Ich glaube es reicht Ihnen, zu wissen, dass ich mich an Ihnen vergangen habe. Die Wirkung des Liebestrankes hält nur für ein paar Stunden. Danach lassen alle Gefühle für mich nach, doch Sie werden sich an alles erinnern, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Er heuchelt Ihnen nichts vor, was nicht ist. Alles, was sie fühlen werden, liegt an dem, was zwischen uns passiert, nicht an dem Trank. Sie werden danach damit leben müssen, Ihr erstes Mal mit mir erlebt zu haben.«

Hermine unterdrückte ein hysterisches Kichern. Das war es, womit Voldemort sie zerstören wollte? Eine nicht gewaltsame Vergewaltigung durch ihren ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor? Durch den Mann, der bei ihr für feuchte Träume sorgte, seit sich ihre Hormone zu Wort gemeldet hatten?  
Sie war bereit, der Schlangenfresse und seinen Todessern ein Schauspiel zu liefern, dass sie nie vergessen würden. Oh, er legte sich tatsächlich mit der Falschen an. Es hätte sie viel mehr verletzt, wenn er sie gewaltsam von allen hätte nehmen lassen, vielleicht sogar auch noch selbst Hand angelegt hätte. Mit Severus Snape konnte sie leben.  
Rational wusste sie, dass ihre Teenagerschwärmereien darauf zurückzuführen waren, dass dieser Mann das einzige Wesen in einem halbwegs akzeptablen Alter für solche Träumereien gewesen war. Doch sie bewunderte ihn auch für seine Kraft, den Posten des Spions mit allem, was dazu gehörte, zu erledigen. Und wenn das bedeutete, der kleinen Miss Know-it-all die Unschuld zu rauben.  
Diesmal konnte sie das Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Um es zu überspielen, griff sie nach der Flasche, um sie zu leeren, obwohl der Trank mit Sicherheit nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.

 *****SS*****

Severus schloss die Augen, als Miss Granger die Ampulle leerte und den Blick dabei nicht von ihm abwandte. Es erstaunte ihn, wie gelassen sie die Neuigkeiten aufnahm. Natürlich wusste er, dass sein Trank noch wirkte, aber trotz der fehlenden Emotionen überraschten ihn ihre Handlungen.  
Er wusste nicht, was ihn veranlasst hatte, seinen Glamourzauber für sie von sich zu nehmen, bevor er den Raum betreten hatte, doch er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ihr in seiner wirklichen Gestalt gegenüber treten zu müssen.  
Das, was nun folgen würde, war selbst für ihn eine ungewohnte Situation. Als Teenager und junger Mann hatte er sich nur für Lily interessiert, keine andere Frau war ihm so nahe gekommen. Erst lange nach ihrem Tod war er seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen erlegen und sein eigenes erstes Mal bei einem Ausflug in die Muggelwelt erlebt. Da war er 25 gewesen. Ein One-Night-Stand mit einer Frau, an die er sich noch nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte.  
Danach folgten weitere One-Night-Stands, immer nur mit Muggelfrauen und Besuche in einem Bordell in der Nokturngasse. Nie hatte er etwas für eine der Frauen empfunden, es war immer nur um die Befriedigung seines Sexualtriebes gegangen.  
Und nun sollte er mit einer Frau schlafen, die er in den letzten sechs Jahren beim Erwachsen werden begleitet, sich über ihre ständige Besserwisserei geärgert, sie aber auch für ihren Wissensdurst bewundert hatte. Wenn es ums Lernen ging, dann stand sie ihm in nichts nach. Als Jugendlicher war er ebenfalls so voller Entdeckerfreude gewesen. Leider in der falschen Richtung, wie sein Lebensweg gezeigt hatte.  
Vorhin, als Bella ihr die Kleidung genommen hatte, war aus der Schülerin, die er geschlechtsneutral gesehen hatte, eine Frau geworden, die ihn erregte. Das konnte und wollte er nicht länger leugnen. Dafür war noch nicht einmal dieser vermaledeite Potenztrank verantwortlich, der seinen Schwanz nun fast schmerzhaft pochen ließ. Er würde erst Erleichterung verspüren, wenn er sich in ihr vergossen hatte. Wiederholt. Denn beim Lord wirkten nur noch die stärksten Tränke.

Das sie nackt auf dem Bett saß, sorgte nicht unbedingt dafür, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Nach Einnahme des Trankes würde sie ihn nun nicht einmal mehr zurückweisen. Im Gegenteil, sie würde alles dafür tun, von ihm berührt zu werden, Befriedigung durch ihn zu erlangen.  
Vielleicht sollte er langsam beginnen, denn das Mittel hielt nicht ewig und auch wenn es jetzt egoistisch klang, wollte er bis dahin die Wirkung seines Trankes beseitigt haben. Mit ihr und nicht letztendlich bei einer anderen.  
Er trat von der Wand weg, seine Finger griffen nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, um sie zu öffnen, da stand sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Bett auf, trat auf ihn zu und strich seine Hände zur Seite.  
»Lass mich«, hauchte sie und begann damit, seine Haut freizulegen und jedes Stückchen davon zu liebkosen, dass zum Vorschein kam.  
Das hatte er ihr nun doch nicht zugetraut und fast schien er das Gejohle der anderen Todesser aus dem Nebenraum zu hören.  
Sie hatte das Ende der Knopfreihe erreicht, ihre Hände strichen über seine Brust, spielten mit dem leichten Flaum, bevor sie ihm das Hemd energisch über die Schultern schob.  
Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf das Mal an seinem linken Arm, bevor sie den Kopf hob, ihn aus verschleierten Augen ansah und unhörbar für andere hauchte: »Küss mich, Severus.«

 *****HG*****

Seine Arme umschlangen sie, pressten sie fest an seinen nackten Oberkörper und Stromschläge durchzuckten Hermine, als sie ihn so auf ihrer eigenen Haut spürte. Wie von selbst legten sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, drückte sich ihr Körper noch näher an ihn heran.  
Seine dunklen Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Begierde, als er den Kopf senkte, seinen Mund auf den ihren presste und seine Zunge sich Einlass in ihren erzwang. Der Kuss war nicht zärtlich, sondern wurde von einer Leidenschaft bestimmt, die ihr Blut zum Kochen brachte. Sie fühlte sich so lebendig in seinen Armen. Fraulich. Anziehend.  
Fast völlig blendete sie ihre Zuschauer aus, ließ sich in seine starken Arme fallen, vertraute darauf, dass er ihr nicht weh tat.  
Seine Hände glitten über ihren Rücken, kneteten lustvoll ihre Pobacken, drückten ihren Unterleib gegen seinen eigenen, damit sie spüren konnte, wie erregt er war.  
Keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, seine Hände bemühten sich hektisch mit den Knöpfen der Jeans, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte und sie gemeinsam mit der schwarzen Boxershorts über seine Hüften schob, um den Stoff dann herabfallen zu lassen. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung bückte er sich, um sich von seinen Schuhen und dem Geknäul um seine Beine zu befreien.

Eine gewisse Unsicherheit überkam Hermine bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Nun, Severus Snape musste sich für seinen Körper nicht schämen. Ausgeprägte Bauch- und Brustmuskeln versteckten sich unter den zahlreichen Schichten seiner Kleidung. Breite Schultern, die zum Anlehnen einluden und eine schmale Hüfte, um die ihn so manche Frau beneiden würde. Und dann war da noch der Grund, der Hermine innehalten ließ – sein Penis, der sich ihr mit seiner geröteten Eichel entgegenstreckte, aus der schon die ersten Lusttropfen quollen.  
Hermine war gewiss nicht grün hinter den Ohren, bot doch die Muggelwelt zahlreiches Anschauungsmaterial und wie jeder Teenager hatte sie detailliert beschriebene Liebesromane regelrecht verschlungen, aus lauter Neugierde auf das andere Geschlecht und den eigentlichen Akt.  
Der typische Gedanke, den sie schon bei so zahlreichen Roman-Jungfrauen gelesen hatte, durchzuckte sie. Wie sollte er nur in sie hineinpassen, ohne dass er ihr dabei weh tat?

Dann vertrieb die Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen all ihre Hirngespinste, sie trat erneut auf ihn zu, ergriff seine rechte Hand, um diese auf ihrer linken Brust abzulegen.  
Seine Augenbrauen schossen in der für ihn typischen Manier nach oben und sie rechnete mit einem verletzenden Spruch, doch dieser kam nicht. Stattdessen griff er auch noch ihrer anderen und begann sie sanft zu kneten.  
Hermines Beine fühlten sich an, als hätte sie der Wabbelbeinfluch getroffen. Er schien zu bemerken, dass sie mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte, daher beendete er seine Liebkosungen ihres Busens und schob sie zum Bett. Dort hob er sie hinein, um sich dann neben sie zu legen. Nur am Rande bemerkte Hermine, dass er dadurch den anderen die Sicht auf sie nahm.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, flüsterte er zwischen sanften Küssen ihres Halses leise, während seine Hand wieder begann, ihre Brustwarze zu necken.  
»Jaaaah«, stöhnte sie, zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig. Sie spürte seinen Unmut darüber, doch sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf, sich gegen das Gebräu zu wehren, dass sie in seinen Händen zu einer willenlosen Marionette werden ließ.

 *****SS*****

Ach verdammt, wieso nur fand er sich in dieser Situation wieder. Seine Schülerin war mehr als willig sich ihm hinzugeben, sein eigener Körper schrie fast nach Erlösung und er dachte darüber nach, was er hätte tun können, um das hier zu verhindern.  
Er lief Gefahr, sich selbst zu vergessen, sich in dem was sie hier taten zu verlieren, einfach nur noch zu fühlen. Denn es fühlte sich gut an, verteufelt gut. Ihre warme, weiche Haut zu spüren, erregte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, dass er keinen Potenztrank benötigt hätte. Der Blick aus ihren Augen brachte ihn um den Verstand, denn noch nie hatte ihn eine Frau so angesehen.  
Doch es war surreal – hervorgerufen durch einen Liebestrank, der ihre Gefühle verfälschte. Es war und blieb ein Akt der Gewalt, egal wie zärtlich er sich benahm.

Es war ihre Hand, die ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt holte, als sie fast schüchtern nach seinem Schwanz griff, ihre Finger behutsam über die Feuchte auf der Eichel strichen und sie verteilten. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, nicht verhindern, dass er in ihre kleine Hand stieß, mehr davon wollte. Alles.  
Sein Verstand setzte aus, seine Bedürfnisse übernahmen. Seine Finger wanderten nun ebenfalls abwärts, strichen durch die dunklen Locken, suchten sich ihren Weg in die Spalte, zu seiner Überraschung spürte er ihre Feuchtigkeit.  
Sanft liebkoste er die Schamlippen, seine Finger suchten den kleinen Punkt, rieben darüber, reizten sie, bis sie sich unter ihm wand, kleine lustvolle Laute ausstieß. Er veränderte seine Position so, dass er nun neben ihr kniete, sie weiter massierte, während ein Finger der anderen Hand sich seinen Weg in sie suchte, um sie zu weiten. Ein weiterer folgte, rhythmisch stieß er leicht in sie, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie mit einem tiefen Lustseufzer kam, sich ihre Muskeln um seine Finger anspannten.  
Fast ergoss er sich ebenfalls, doch der Potenztrank verhinderte diese Art der Erlösung. Die fand er nur in ihrem Körper.

Erneut veränderte er die Position, fand sich zwischen ihren Beinen wieder, sein Schwanz zwischen die feuchten Hügel gebettet, während sein Mund den ihren suchte, um sich erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu stehlen. Dabei bewegte er sich langsam auf ihr, rieb sich an ihr, bis sie erneut in seinen Mund stöhnte.  
Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich in sie zu tauchen, langsam Stück für Stück tiefer, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn und das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Er spürte die natürliche Barriere und wusste, dass es weh tun würde, egal was er jetzt noch tun würde.  
Seine Finger griffen zwischen sie und reizten erneut den kleinen Punkt und als er merkte, wie ihre Muskeln erneut zu zucken begannen, stieß er endgültig in sie hinein.

 *****HG*****

Es tat weh. Nicht so schlimm, wie sie gedacht hatte, der Cruciatus war schlimmer gewesen. Doch es holte sie aus der Ekstase heraus. Ließ sie deutlich spüren, wie stark Severus sie ausfüllte, dehnte.  
Er hatte nach diesem Stoß aufgehört, sich zu bewegen, lag völlig ruhig auf ihr und langsam öffnete sie die Augen, nur um in den dunklen Seen zu versinken, die sie anblickten.  
Was sie darin erkannte, zerriss ihr Herz. Schuld und Lust kämpften gegeneinander, er hatte getan, was von ihm verlangt wurde, um ihr beider Leben zu schützen. Das wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit. Genauso wie sie wusste, das Voldemort noch nicht zufrieden war, mit dem was bis jetzt geschehen war. Als würde er ihre Gedanken erraten, beugte er den Kopf und flüsterte ihr zu: »Es tut mir so leid. Er zwang mich, einen Potenztrank zu trinken, den ich für ihn gebraut habe. Das Zeug ist so stark, das es nicht bei diesem ein Mal bleiben wird und ich befürchte, man wird uns den Raum erst wieder verlassen lassen, wenn der Trank nicht mehr wirkt.«  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Doch war es tatsächlich so schlimm, sich ihm jetzt und ein weiteres Mal hinzugeben? Bei ihr wirkte der Liebestrank ja ebenfalls noch, auch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr seine Berührungen gefielen. Das dieser so mürrisch wirkende Mann so viel Zärtlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen in sich versteckte, erschien ihr fast magisch. Sie kicherte. Wie albern doch dieser Gedanke war.  
Sie öffnete wieder die Augen, griff ihm in seine Haare und zog ihn näher an sich heran, um ihn küssen zu können. Überrascht zeigte er keinerlei Widerstand, als nun ihre Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und die seine sanft lockte und umspielte.  
Sie wusste, dass sie den Anfang machen musste, also bewegte sie langsam ihr Becken, hob sich ihm entgegen und tatsächlich kam er ihr entgegen und sie bewegten sich gemeinsam in dem altbekannten Rhythmus, bis sie sich darin verloren, sich der Druck immer weiter aufbaute, bis er sich keuchend in ihr ergoß und erschöpft auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Sie war nicht gekommen, doch wie utopisch wäre das auch gewesen. Ihr Körper und Geist mussten sich mit diesen ganzen neuen Empfindungen erst einmal auseinandersetzen, bevor sie sich wirklich fallen lassen konnte.  
Langsam rollte er sich von ihr herunter, sein Penis ragte trotz der Erlösung immer noch gen Himmel, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er einen Moment Ruhe benötigte. Allerdings fühlte sie sich so einsam ohne sein Gewicht, also kuschelte sie sich an ihn und malte Kreise und Linien auf seine Brust, während er sich erholte.  
Träge strich seine Hand sanft über ihren Rücken, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus, starrte nachdenklich an die Decke.

Da öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Ruck und sofort saß er aufrecht, direkt vor ihr, damit er sie beschützen konnte, so kam es ihr vor.  
Einer der Lestrange Brüder stand in der Tür, eine Hand in seiner Hose versenkt, sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er sich selbst streichelte.  
»Der Lord lässt dir ausrichten, dass du sie weiter vögeln sollst, solange dein Ding steht. Du sollst sie richtig wundscheuern. Mach mit ihr, was du willst«, ein dreckiges Lachen erklang, »wenn du jedoch vorher aufhörst, dann gehört sie uns.«  
Es war fast spürbar für Hermine wie Severus in seine Rolle als Todesser schlüpfte, bevor er kalt erwiderte: »Keine Angst, ich bin noch lange nicht mit ihr fertig. Das Fohlen muss noch richtig zugeritten werden und das ist kein Job für solche Idioten wie dich, Rabastan.«  
Sie zuckte zusammen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er nur schauspielerte. Oder etwa nicht? Doch, so musste es sein, denn wenn er wirklich so denken würde, dann wäre er niemals so einfühlsam gewesen.  
Rabastan antwortete nicht, sondern zog sich nur anzüglich kichernd und vor sich hinbrummelnd zurück.

Severus ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen, bevor er sie barsch anherrschte: »Mach deinen Job, Weib. Setz dich auf mich, damit ich mich noch ein wenig ausruhen kann.«  
Sie fühlte sich fast, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Doch dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und in den dunklen Augen lag die Entschuldigung für diese Worte, die sie hier nicht von ihm hören würde.  
Unsicher, was von ihr erwartet wurde, krabbelte sie über ihn, bis er zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln lag. Was nun? Theoretisch wusste sie, wie es funktionierte, doch ihr fehlte die Praxis. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es und so starteten sie die zweite Runde.

 *****11.09.2017*****


	4. Malfoys Geheimnis

**4\. Malfoys Geheimnis**

Mit völlig ausdruckslosem Gesicht stand Draco neben seinem Vater an einer der Wände und betrachtete, mit Abscheu, die er gut verbarg, das Treiben im Beobachtungsraum.  
Die Männer hatten sich immer mehr aufgegeilt, so dass der dunkle Lord ihnen erlaubt hatte, sich einige der Muggelfrauen aus dem Keller zu holen. Seitdem interessierte sich niemand mehr für seinen Patenonkel und die Gryffindor.  
Der Lord selbst hatte sich in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen, seinem Vater die Aufsicht überlassen und Draco angewiesen, sich bei dem ›Spaß‹ zu beteiligen. Zum Glück hatte Lucius darauf hingewiesen, dass es für seinen Sohn doch eine viel wichtigere uns sinnvollere Lektion wäre, seine Triebe zu zügeln und so musste er nur neben seinem Vater ausharren.  
Das reichte ihm jedoch schon. Er wusste nicht, was die anderen so berauschend daran fanden, die Frauen zu demütigen, zu schlagen und letztendlich zu vergewaltigen.

Draco seufzte unmerklich. Wie sehr sich doch sein Leben in den letzten anderthalb Jahren verändert hatte. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen war für seine Familie kein Glücksfall. Um seine Familie zu schützen, war sein Vater an die Seite des Lords zurückgekehrt, stand jedoch überhaupt nicht mehr hinter den Ansichten der Todesser-Vereinigung. Sein Patenonkel hatte in den Jahren der Abwesenheit gute Arbeit geleistet, die Malfoys auf die weiße Seite zu holen. Da dem inneren Kreis jedoch immer bekannt gewesen war, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der Lord wieder auferstehen würde, verbarg die Familie ihre wahren Ansichten hinter der Malfoy'schen Maske.  
Draco selbst war erst mit vierzehn über die tatsächliche Position aufgeklärt worden, zu gefährlich wäre es gewesen, wenn er sich als Kind verplapperte.  
Da war seine Welt zum ersten Mal auf den Kopf gestellt worden. In den Sommerferien des Jahres hatte er mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater und seinem Patenonkel verbracht, als je zuvor.  
Die Stärke der Männer beeindruckte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Was sie alles ertrugen, um ihre Familie, oder in Severus' Fall Harry Potter, zu beschützen, würde er selbst nicht schaffen. Ihn brachte ja schon der Balanceakt in diesem Jahr völlig aus dem Takt.

Sein Blick viel auf die verspiegelte Wand, hinter der sein Pate etwas tun musste, was dieser ehrenvolle Mann sicher zu tiefst verabscheute – eine Frau gegen ihren Willen zum Sex zwingen.  
Das es sich dabei um Granger handelte, war für Draco unwichtig. Er hatte seinen Frieden mit dem goldenen Trio gemacht, seitdem der dunkle Lord wieder da war und er gesehen hatte, wie sehr Potter unter dem, völlig unnötigen, Tod Diggorys litt.  
Heimlich hatte er die DA im fünften Jahr vor einer frühzeitigen Entdeckung geschützt, leider jedoch nicht den überstürzten Aufbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung verhindern können. Die Warnung seines Vaters hatte ihn zu spät erreicht.  
Er tat in Hogwarts, was ihm möglich war, testete deine Slytherinkollegen und sammelte die, die nicht wirklich hinter dem Lord standen um sich, um sie zu schützen. Natürlich gab es auch in seiner Clique welche, die zu verblendet waren, doch wie hieß es in einem Muggelsprichwort: Halte deine Freunde bei dir, deine Feinde noch näher.  
Ob der Lord das Sprichwort kannte? Oder vertraute er Severus und seinem Vater noch zu hundert Prozent?  
Draco war sich da nicht sicher, die Sache mit Granger wirkte merkwürdig, fast als wolle der Lord testen, wie weit Severus in seiner Treue gehen würde.

»Die Wirkung lässt nach.« Sein Vater riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und tatsächlich, sein Patenonkel lag neben der jungen Frau und sein Schwanz war endlich nicht mehr erigiert.  
»Besorge Bademäntel für die Beiden und lasse ein Bad für Miss Granger in deinem Zimmer richten. Tinky soll ihr helfen. Danach soll sie etwas essen und versuchen, zu schlafen. Ich gebe die Verantwortung für sie in deine Hände, Sohn, während ich mich um Severus kümmere.«  
Draco nickte und verließ mit schnellen, aber angemessenen Schritten den Raum, um seine Aufträge zu erledigen.

 *****SS*****

Noch drei Mal hatte er mit ihr schlafen müssen, bevor die Wirkung nachgelassen hatte. Warum war er auch nur ein so guter Tränkebauer? Weil es unter seiner Würde war, Tränke zu verhunzen. Selbst, wenn sie für den Lord bestimmt waren.  
Severus war sich sicher, dass die Wirkung des Liebestrankes schon einige Zeit vorher nachgelassen hatte. Doch Hermines Neugierde war selbst in diesem Bereich erwacht und sie hatte sich mit einem unfassbaren Vertrauen hingegeben, bis auch er frei von jeder Beeinflussung gewesen war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Spiegel, erst dann sprach er ihn an.  
»Seid froh, dass der Lord nach dem dritten Mal das Interesse verloren hat und der Rest da drin«, mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck deutete dieser auf den Spiegel, »sich Spielzeug aus dem Keller geholt hat.«  
Es klopfte und Draco schlüpfte in den Raum, in den Händen zwei Bademäntel, die er Hermine und Severus reichte. Severus fiel auf, dass er es vermied, die Gryffindor genauer anzusehen, bis sie verhüllt war.  
»Draco wird sich um Miss Granger kümmern und du folgst mir, Severus.« Mit der typisch Malfoy'schen Arroganz verließ sein Freund den Raum und Severus wusste, es war besser, ihm zu folgen.  
Severus schaute noch einmal zu Hermine, ja in seinen Gedanken nannte er sie nun so, schließlich waren sie so intim gewesen, wie zwei Menschen es nur sein konnten, und raunte ihr leise zu: »Wir werden in Hogwarts reden. Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Wie Sie mitbekommen haben, haben die Wände hier Augen und Ohren.«  
Sie nickte nur und folgte dann Draco mit gesenktem Kopf. Severus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch – wo war der Kampfgeist der kleinen Wildkatze hin?  
»Severus?« Genervt blickte Lucius in den Raum und so beeilte er sich, diesem zu folgen.

 *****HG*****

Hermine lag in der Badewanne der Suite, die Draco ihr zugewiesen hatte und genoss das heiße Wasser. Es war ihr megapeinlich gewesen, als der Slytherin den Raum betreten hatte, in dem sie mit Severus ...  
Sie verdrängte die Gedanken an das, was passiert war. Wenn sie diese zulassen würde, dann würde sie sich so tief darin verstricken, dass sie aus der Rolle fallen würde. Das könnte tödlich enden. Nicht nur für sie.  
Sie musste allen vorspielen, sich vor Severus zu ekeln, an dem Erlebten zu zerbrechen. Zumindest, bis sie aus den Fängen der Todesser entlassen wurde.  
Severus schien zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr lange hier sein würden. Sie selbst war sich da nicht so sicher, rechnete damit, dass das Ungeheuer seine Pläne vielleicht doch noch ändern würde.

Ein Ploppen erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie sich abrupt in der Wanne aufsetzte und Wasser auf den teuren Marmorboden schwappte.  
»Oh Missy, es tut Tinky leid, sie wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.« Eine kleine Hauselfe verbeugte sich hastig wiederholt vor ihr.  
Hermine ließ sich erleichtert wieder in das Wasser sinken. »Es ist ja nichts passiert, Tinky.«  
»Master Draco schickt Tinky. Sie soll Missy aus dem Bad helfen und ihr Salbe geben. Das Essen wartet im Zimmer auf Missy.«  
»Nenn mich Hermine, Tinky«, seufzte Hermine. Sie hatte zwar BELFER aufgegeben, aber sie hasste die unterwürfige Art, in der sich Hauselfen Zauberern und Hexen gegenüber benahmen. Es war so demütigend.  
»Oooooh, Tinky weiß, wie Missy heißt, aber sie darf Sie nicht beim Vornamen nennen. Das wurde ihr verboten. Master Malfoy weiß nicht, dass Tinky noch in Kontakt mit Dobby steht und deswegen Missy, den Weezy und den Potter kennt. Leider kann sie Dobby auch nicht erzählen, wo Missy ist, sonst würde Tinky Missy sofort helfen, von hier zu verschwinden. Böse Zauberer und Hexen hier, nicht gut für Missy, nicht gut für Master Draco.«  
Die kleine Hauselfe zuckte zusammen, als ihr das mit Draco herausrutschte und schlug sich umgehend die Hände auf den Mund. »Böse Tinky.«  
Zum Glück versuchte sie nicht, sich selbst zu bestrafen, sonst hätte Hermine nicht gewusst, was sie machen sollte.  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich von dem kleinen Wesen aus der Wanne helfen und abtrocknen. Dann reichte ihr die Elfe einen kleinen Tiegel. »Das ist Salbe für wunde Stellen.«  
Hermine errötete doch tatsächlich und bat die Elfe, das Bad zu verlassen, bevor sie sich sorgfältig einrieb. Als sie damit fertig war, schlüpfte sie in den dunkelgrünen Seidenpyjama und trat in den angrenzenden Raum.

Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Malfoy junior am Tisch und sah sie nun grinsend an. »Ich dachte schon, du willst dir Flossen zu legen, Granger.«  
Verunsichert wusste sie nicht, wie sie auf seine Anwesenheit reagieren sollte und zögerte deshalb mit einer Antwort.  
»Hat Severus dir das Gehirn heraus gevögelt oder warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir?«, provozierte er sie herausfordernd.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, das war nicht gespielt. Was wollte er von ihr? Sich ebenfalls an ihr vergehen? Würde es nun doch noch weitergehen? Hatten sie sie doch nur in Sicherheit wiegen wollen?  
»Was willst du hier?«,zischte sie.  
Er zog nur seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, eine Geste, die er sich von Severus abgeschaut haben musste. »Es sind Weihnachtsferien. Ich wohne hier.«  
»Lass mich doch einfach allein. Habt ihr nicht alle heute schon euren Spaß mit mir gehabt?« Hermine resignierte. Es wurde ihr langsam doch zu viel. Ihr Unterleib und ihre Beine schmerzten, ihr Magen knurrte und sie wollte eigentlich nur noch etwas essen und dann schlafen. Falls sie das überhaupt konnte. Noch war sie in Gefahr.  
»Ich werde mich doch nicht von dir aus meinem eigenen Zimmer werfen lassen, Granger. Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts. Ich werde dich niemals anfassen.«

Sie wusste nicht, warum seine Worte sie verletzten. Tatsächlich sorgten sie dafür, dass sie sich nun schmutzig fühlte. Er hatte sicher zugesehen, als Severus und sie ...  
Oh. Mein. Gott. – Er hatte sie dabei gesehen und sie gehört. Beim Sex. Mit seinem Patenonkel. Ob er sich dabei einen runtergeholt hatte? Weil das Schlammblut bekommen hatte, was es verdiente? Wut quoll in ihrem Bauch zu einem roten Ball zusammen, der sich in harschen Worten einen Weg nach draußen suchte.  
»Weil ich ein verdammtes Schlammblut bin? Nicht wert, von einem Malfoy berührt zu werden?«, schrie sie ihn an, stand mit geballten Fäusten vor ihm.

»Nein, sondern weil ich nicht auf Frauen stehe. Ich bin ...« Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, eine Hand landete auf seinem Mund und er verlor auch noch den Rest Farbe in seinem Gesicht.  
Nun war er derjenige, der die Fäuste ballte, sich vom Stuhl hochkatapultierte und sie unsanft an den Schultern ergriff.  
Der Blick aus seinen grauen Augen brannte sich förmlich in sie. »Wehe du verrätst irgendjemandem ein Wort darüber, außer du willst dein Gewissen mit meinem qualvollen Tod belasten. Denn sie werden mich in Stücke schneiden, bevor sie mich erlösen, wenn sie jemals davon erfahren.«  
Hermine schluckte. »Wer, die Todesser?«  
Draco lächelte kalt. »Ja, genau die. Habt ihr euch eigentlich jemals mit der Ideologie auseinandergesetzt, die hinter dieser Bewegung steckt? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Warum sollte man seinen Feind auch kennen. Jetzt setz' dich hin und iss was. Danach kannst du ein wenig schlafen. Ich bleibe hier und pass auf dich auf.«  
Hermine folgte seinen Anweisungen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Zu sehr hing sie in ihren eigenen Gedanken fest. Draco Malfoy war schwul und das durften die Todesser niemals erfahren? Warum nur? Er hatte recht damit, obwohl sie immer alles wissen wollte, war ihr Wissen über den Feind extrem gering. Das würde sich ändern, sobald sie hier wegkam.

 *****12.09.2017*****


	5. Erneute Hölle

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _dieses Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es wirklich so weiter gehen lassen möchte, mich letztendlich dafür entschieden, weil ich es für die Storyline wichtig finde._  
 _Ich hoffe, ich habe die richtige Dosierung und die richtigen Worte gefunden. Es ist ein schwieriges Thema, dass ich sicher nicht verharmlosen will. Allerdings muss man in einem Krieg manchmal etwas machen, was man sonst nie tun würde und in dieser Situation befinden sich Severus und Hermine. Es geht um ihr Überleben, aber auch um die Leben von so vielen anderen, wenn Severus seine Position als Spion verlieren würde._  
 _Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was ihr von der Entwicklung haltet. Auch Kritik ist erwünscht, wenn sie ehrlich und sachbezogen ist. Danke._

 _LG Sil_

 ** _***HG***SS***_**

 **5\. Erneute Hölle**

»Wach auf, Hermine«, eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und rüttelte sie sanft. Die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden waren sofort da, daher setzte sie sich blitzschnell auf und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Den sie natürlich nicht fand. Der lag in ihrem Kinderzimmer, wenn das Haus überhaupt noch stand.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco, der zwei Schritte zurückgetreten war, als sie aufschreckte.  
Sie hatten noch eine Weile geredet, bevor sie eingeschlafen war. Über Belangloses, doch er hatte ihr erlaubt, hinter die Maske zu sehen, und sie entdeckten, dass sie sich mochten. So war aus Malfoy Draco geworden und sie für ihn Hermine.  
»Guten Morgen«, begrüßte sie ihn.  
»Morgen, wenn es auch schon wieder nach 18 Uhr ist. Mach dich fertig, dann erkläre ich dir, warum ich dich wecke.« Er deutete auf ihre Kleidung, die gereinigt auf einem der Stühle lag. Sie griff danach und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen und anzukleiden.

Als sie zurück ins Zimmer kam, stand Draco am Fenster und sah in den Garten. »Der Lord will dich sehen.«  
Sein Tonfall sorgte dafür, dass ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, sich Gänsehaut bildete. »Es ist noch nicht vorbei, oder?«  
Draco drehte sich um, sah sie an und schluckte. »Nein.«  
Wenigstens war er ehrlich. In ihrem Magen ballte sich die Angst zusammen. Was erwartete sie?  
»Warum?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat Severus zu sich gerufen und mich beauftragt, dich in den Ballsaal zu bringen. Severus hat mir über Vater die hier geben lassen.« Er hielt zwei kleine Fläschchen hoch. »Einen Anti-Schmerz-Trank der schon vorher genommen werden kann und den Emotionslos-Trank, den du wohl schon kennst. Ich glaube, er rechnet mit dem Schlimmsten.«  
»Glaub mir, Draco, ich auch. Das Ungeheuer will mich brechen. Ich hoffe, es läuft nur auf Severus hinaus. Bei ihm weiß ich, dass er mir nicht weh tun will und es nur macht, um unser Leben zu retten. Ich vertraue ihm.«  
»Aber es wäre trotzdem eine Vergewaltigung«, nuschelte Draco.  
»Nur, wenn es gegen meinen Willen geschieht. Wenn ich mein Leben und das anderer dadurch retten kann, dass ich es zulasse, ist es das nicht. Sonst wäre ja jede S/M-Beziehung ebenfalls eine Vergewaltigung, oder?«  
Draco sah sie lange an, zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Eisprinzen kannte, konnte sie in seinem Gesicht den Widerstreit von Gefühlen erkennen. Dann nickte er bedächtig.

»Ich bewundere ihre Einstellung, Miss Granger«, erklang leise die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy von der Tür her, »und ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie die Kraft haben, alles durchzustehen. Schlagen Sie dem Lord ein Schnippchen und gehen Sie gestärkter aus meinem Haus. Meinen Respekt haben Sie sich jetzt schon verdient.«  
Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, die er völlig ernst meinte. Hermine errötete, ausgerechnet die Malfoys standen hinter ihr, ließen sie spüren, dass sie sie als gleichberechtigt ansahen.  
Nun, nichts war so, wie es schien. Das würde der dunkle Lord auch irgendwann lernen.  
Sie straffte sich, spürte, dass der Emotionslos-Trank langsam zu wirken begann, und ließ sich von den Malfoys in den Ballsaal eskortieren.  
Vor der Tür veränderte sie ihre Haltung vollkommen. Sie sackte in sich zusammen, versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren, starrte auf den Boden und schritt unsicher weiter, als Malfoy senior die Tür für sie öffnete. ›Dann lassen wir die Show mal beginnen‹, ging ihr durch den Kopf.

Erneut nahm sie ihre Umgebung nicht wirklich wahr, obwohl der Ballsaal sicher prachtvoll aussah, denn Dracos Suite war schon Luxus pur gewesen.  
Sie stoppten wieder genau über dem Malfoy Wappen und Hermine riskierte einen kurzen Blick, um ihre direkte Umgebung zu scannen. Das Ungeheuer saß natürlich auf seinem ›Thron‹ und spielte mit seinem Stab, während er die Schlange liebkoste, die ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss gelegt hatte. Links neben ihm stand Severus, auf dem Gesicht lag seine typische Maske, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Sie senkte den Kopf, wartete darauf, was passieren würde und dankte Severus für seine Voraussicht. Ohne störende Gefühle wie Angst konnte sie klar denken, sich auf die Situation einstellen und alles vorspielen, was nötig war.

»Severus, bring unseren Gast zu mir«, raunte Voldemort und trotz des Tranks bildete sich erneut eine Gänsehaut bei Hermine. Die Art, wie er sprach, versprach nichts Gutes. Der Puppenspieler wollte seine Marionetten steuern. Dumm nur, dass die zwar mitspielten, sich aber nicht manipulieren ließen.  
Severus' schlanke Finger schlossen sich um ihren Unterarm und Hermine reagierte. Sie zuckte zusammen und versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen. Dabei hob sie den Kopf, ihr Gesicht angstverzerrt.  
Ihr Blick traf auf den des Tränkemeisters und sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Mähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und sie wagte es, ihm zuzuzwinkern, dank ihrer Haare nur sichtbar für ihn. Die Überraschung in seinem Blick ließ ein Kichern in ihrem Hals aufsteigen, sie konnte es nur mit aller Kraft unterdrücken, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen.  
»Hermine, Hermine«, Voldemort klang scheinbar enttäuscht, »da hat Severus sich gestern so viel Mühe mit dir gegeben und wie dankst du es ihm? Mit Furcht. Dafür hat er dir doch gar keinen Grund gegeben.«  
Ein kaltes Kichern erklang. »Noch nicht.«  
Erneut zuckte Hermine zusammen, legte noch mehr Kraft hinein, sich von Severus loszureißen.  
»Ah, sie ist tatsächlich eine kleine Wildkatze. Mir wurde davon berichtet. Aber auch die kann man zähmen.«  
Wieder dieses Lachen, dass sie vor Angst zittern lassen würde.  
»Ich glaube, ich gönne uns allen ein wenig Spaß. Rabastan, Rodolphus – zieht sie aus. Aber denkt daran, zähmen darf nur Severus sie.«

Die beiden Angesprochenen beeilten sich, vorzutreten, und zogen sie von Severus weg. Das, was nun folgte, versuchte Hermine, auszublenden, es als Teil eines Theaterstücks zu betrachten. Die Lestrange Brüder wagten nicht, eine bestimmte Grenze zu übertreten, deswegen behielten sie ihre Hände jedoch noch lange nicht bei sich.  
Als auch das letzte Kleidungstück gefallen war, zogen sie sich zurück und Severus trat erneut zu ihr. Seine Roben hatte er abgelegt, nun öffnete er seine Hose, starrte ihr dabei in die Augen.  
Sie erkannte die unausgesprochene Frage darin und nickte leicht. Sie wusste, was sie erwartete, wenn sie es nicht zuließ. Dann wäre es nicht Severus, sondern alle anderen.  
Er griff ihr in die Haare, drückte sie in einer knienden Haltung auf den Boden. »Wehe du beißt zu, Schlammblut. Dann würdest du dir wünschen, du wärst tot.«  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er sie an seinen Unterleib.

 *****SS*****

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Severus rannte über die Ländereien Hogwarts, auf seinen Armen eine besinnungslose Hermine, eingehüllt in seine Robe.  
Warum lag die Apparationsgrenze auch so weit weg vom Schloss? Als er endlich am großen Tor ankam, keuchte er wie eine Dampflok. Er stolperte die Treppen hoch, froh darüber, dass ihm niemand begegnete. Zum Glück waren Ferien, nur wenige Schüler waren geblieben und es war schon lange nach Mitternacht.  
Schon auf dem Gang, der zur Krankenstation führte, rief er laut nach Poppy Pomfrey. Das seine Stimme sich dabei überschlug, er überhaupt nicht mehr wie die Kerkerfledermaus wirkte, war ihm völlig egal.  
Er stieß die Tür mit so einer Wucht auf, dass sie laut gegen die Wand knallte, brüllte erneut den Namen der Heilerin, die völlig verschlafen aus ihrem Büro kam und ihm einen aufgebrachten Blick zu warf, bevor sie erkannte, dass er jemanden trug und nun sanft auf einem der Betten ablegte.

»Was ist geschehen?« Sofort war sie in ihren professionellen Modus gewechselt und trat zu ihm ans Bett.  
»Sie wurde vom Lord entführt und ...« Severus stockte, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Konnte Poppy nicht sagen, dass er es gewesen war, der sie in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte.  
Doch das musste er auch nicht. Sie hatte seine Robe weggenommen und erstarrte für einige Sekunden, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und kurz darauf ein Pergament in ihrer Hand erschien, dass sie mit gerunzelter Stirn las.  
»Hämatome an Oberarmen, Brüsten und Oberschenkeln. Oh verdammt. Ein oder mehrere Crutiatusflüche. Kleine innere Verletzungen im Genital...« Poppy brach ab, weil Severus ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Er musste es nicht hören, reichte es nicht, dass er sah, was er ihr angetan hatte? Um zu überleben? Daran musste er sich immer wieder erinnern. Hätte er es nicht getan, wären sie beide jetzt tot. Oder auch noch nicht.  
Seine Hände fuhren in seine Haare, rutschten vor sein Gesicht und ein Schluchzer entrang sich seiner Kehle. Was hatte er nur getan? Was würde dieser verdammte Krieg denn noch von ihm verlangen? Reichte das Versprechen, dass er Dumbledore gegeben hatte, denn noch nicht?  
Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, er spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben und er zusammensackte, bevor ihn dichte Schwärze umfing.

 *****13.09.2017*****


	6. Auf der Krankenstation

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _ich freue mich, dass meine Geschichte auch hier einige Leser findet und danke Cleo 32,die mir das mit ihren Reviews zeigt. :D_  
 _Euch nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel._

 _LG Sil_

 **6\. Auf der Krankenstation**

Überrascht beobachtete Poppy, wie Severus umkippte. Das hatte sie noch nie erlebt, egal wie verletzt er bei ihr angekommen war, er hatte es immer selbstständig bis in eines der Betten geschafft.  
Und sie kannte ihn jetzt schon fast sein ganzes Leben, indem er sogar öfter als Harry Potter ihr Patient gewesen war und das hieß schon was.  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und ließ ihn auf das Bett neben Hermine schweben. Da sie nicht wusste, warum er überhaupt zusammengebrochen war, hexte sie ihm die Kleidung vom Körper, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine ernsten Verletzungen gab.  
Die gab es tatsächlich nicht – außer einigen Kratzspuren auf seinen Oberarmen und dem Rücken konnte sie nichts finden. Also sprach sie den Diagnosezauber, doch selbst das Pergament konnte ihr nicht erklären, warum der Tränkemeister zusammengebrochen war. Keine inneren Verletzungen, noch nicht mal ein Cruciatus hatte ihn getroffen. Jeglich die Reste eines Potzenztrankes konnte sie feststellen.  
Sie runzelte ratlos die Stirn, würde sich jedoch gedulden müssen, bis er wieder aufwachte und sie ihn befragen konnte.

Also wand sie sich wieder ihrer anderen Patientin zu, deren Verletzungen schwerwiegender waren. Erneut griff sie nach dem Diagnosebericht und entdeckte erst jetzt die Reste eines Liebestrankes, eines Anti-Schmerz-Mittels und zu ihrer Überraschung einen Emotionslos Trank.  
Was war der jungen Frau nur zu gestoßen? Ganz sicher war sich Poppy über den sexuellen Missbrauch. Dafür sprachen alle körperlichen Verletzungen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Severus. Die Kratzer an seinem Körper, seine Reaktion auf ihre Diagnose ... sollte er etwa? Nein, dass konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Nicht Severus Snape. Der würde sich nie an jemandem vergreifen, der völlig wehrlos war.  
Sich hinter Spott und Häme verstecken, ja, das tat er. Aber niemals ging er über eine bestimmte Grenze. Außer bei einem, doch deswegen hatte sie ihm schon mehr als einmal den Kopf gewaschen. Sein Verhältnis zu Harry Potter war zu sehr belastet durch Verletzungen, die dessen Eltern Severus zugefügt hatten. Er weigerte sich, den Jungen zu sehen und nicht die Eltern. Doch im Moment hatte sie andere Probleme, und das mussten ›ihre‹ Jungs selbst klären. Irgendwann. Dafür würde sie sorgen.

Sie besorgte sich eine Schüssel mit Wasser und begann, die junge Frau vorsichtig zu säubern, damit sie sehen konnte, ob sich unter dem Dreck noch weitere Wunden befanden. Kleinere Kratzer und Quetschungen zeigte der Diagnosezauber nämlich nicht an. Sie fand einige auf dem Rücken und sprach die Heilzauber, damit sie abheilten. Sie griff nach einem Tiegel Salbe und verteilte diese auf den großen Hämatomen. Zuletzt kümmerte sie sich um die Verletzungen im Intimbereich.  
Mehr konnte sie jetzt nicht tun, bevor Hermine erwachte. Dann würde sich zeigen, welche psychischen Verletzungen sie davon getragen hatte.  
Sie zog sich einen Stuhl heran und wartete, welcher ihrer Patienten sich wohl als erstes rühren würde. Severus' Kratzer heilte sie nicht. Die würden auch so abheilen und wenn er wirklich getan hatte, was sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, hatte er sie mehr als verdient.

 *****SS*****

Sein Kopf schmerzte und pochte wie wild. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich auf eine Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf begrenzte, mit der er auf dem Kissen lag.  
Als er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, ließ der Schmerz nach und er konnte wieder klarer denken und sich fragen, wo er überhaupt war.  
Langsam blinzelte er durch seine Wimpern und sah sich um. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entwich ihm, als er die Krankenstation Hogwarts erkannte. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er ins Bett gekommen war. Er hatte doch neben Poppy gestanden, die Hermine untersuchte, doch dann fehlte ihm die Erinnerung.  
Hermine! Mit dem Gedanken an die Gryffindor fiel ihm auch alles andere wieder ein und er saß aufrecht im Bett. Das war allerdings keine gute Idee, denn erneut wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

»Du solltest liegen bleiben, Severus, bis wir geklärt haben, warum du umgekippt bist«, ertönte Poppys Stimme neben ihm, allerdings klang sie diesmal nicht so wie sonst, sämtliche Wärme und Sorge um ihn, waren daraus verschwunden.  
Er ahnte, warum.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett neben seinem und mit heiserer Stimme fragte er: »Wie geht es ihr?«  
Die Heilerin schnaubte aufgebracht. »Willst du das wirklich wissen?«  
»Ja.«  
»Körperlich wird alles ohne Probleme abheilen«, mehr sagte sie nicht, doch er wusste, wie der Satz weitergegangen wäre. Seine Hände fuhren in seine Haare, was nur hatte er getan?  
»Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?«  
»Nein. Will ich nicht. Aber ich werde es, denn es muss jemanden geben, der Bescheid weiß und ihr helfen kann.« Er wurde immer leiser, seine Stimme brach ab und er benötigte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. Er griff nach seiner Kleidung, die am Fußende des Bettes lag und zog sich an, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzte.

Poppy saß stumm auf ihrem Stuhl und schien darauf zu warten, dass er weiter sprach. Allerdings drängte sie ihn nicht und dafür war er ihr dankbar.  
Langsam fing er an, die letzten 30 Stunden für sie zusammenzufassen. Er verschwieg ihr nichts. Als er mit seiner Ankunft im Krankensaal endete, schwieg sie.  
Keine Vorwürfe, keine Fragen, sie sah ihn nur lange an, bevor sie aufstand, auf ihn zu trat und etwas tat, mit dem er nicht rechnete – sie umarmte ihn und obwohl er sich anfangs dagegen wehrte, ließ sie ihn nicht los.  
»Es tut mir so leid, Severus.«  
Er schnaubte. »Ich tue dir leid? Ich? Ich bin daran Schuld!« Aufgebracht deutete er auf Hermine, die noch immer bewusstlos im Bett lag.  
»Du bist genau so ein Opfer wie sie. Schuld ist das kranke Gehirn von Voldemort. Du hast alles getan, damit ihr überlebt, du weiterhin spionieren kannst und somit die Tode zahlreicher verhinderst.«  
Severus lachte auf, doch es klang nicht fröhlich, eher bitter. »Du kannst es drehen und wenden wie du willst. Ich bin Schuld. Ich hätte sie mitnehmen sollen, als ich ihre Eltern in Sicherheit gebracht habe. Ich wusste, was er geplant hat. Das er sie vergewaltigen lassen wollte, um sie zu brechen. Ich war bereit, es zuzulassen. Für das ›größere Wohl‹, wie Albus immer so schön sagt. Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was ich ihr damit antue.«  
»Severus ...«  
»Nein, Poppy. Ich habe ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit geraubt, sie darum betrogen, ihr erstes Mal mit dem Mann zu erleben, den sie liebt, der sie liebt. Habe sie benutzt, um die Wirkung eines Trankes zum Abklingen zu bringen, den ICH gebraut habe. Und dann habe ich auch noch den letzten Rest Vertrauen in ihr zerbrochen, als ich sie vergewaltigt habe. Nicht nur einmal.«

Aufgebracht war er bei diesen Worten hin und her gelaufen, jetzt blieb er vor einer der Wände stehen und stieß seine Fäuste mit voller Wucht dagegen. Mehrmals, bis er Hände an seinen Schultern spürte, die ihn wegzogen. Erneut fand er sich in den Armen der Schulkrankenschwester wieder und als wenn alle Dämme brechen würde, begann er etwas, dass ihm sicher keiner mehr zutraute. Er schluchzte auf, verbarg den Kopf an ihrer Schulter und weinte.  
Sie strich ihm über den Rücken, gab ihm den Halt, den er benötigte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
»Warum?«, wollte er wissen, als sie ihn losließ und sie sich gegenüber standen.  
»Weil ich nicht für dich da war, als es nötig gewesen wäre«, nuschelte sie.  
Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. »Wie meinst du das?«  
»Deine Mutter und ich, wir waren in einem Jahrgang. Wir waren Freundinnen. Doch als sie Tobias Snape kennenlernte, zerbrach diese. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich in diesen Mann verliebte, sagte ihr, dass er nicht gut für sie sei. Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Unser Kontakt endete, als sie ihn heiratete. Kurz nach dem du geboren warst, erhielt ich einen Brief von ihr. Sie entschuldigte sich bei mir und bat mich, deine Patin zu werden. Wir trafen uns und sie erzählte mir, wie sehr sich ihr Mann verändert hatte, nachdem auch du Anzeichen zeigtest, magisch zu sein. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, aber wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte, wollte sie, dass es jemanden in unserer Welt für dich gab. Ich willigte ein, doch kurz nach diesem Treffen hörte ich nie wieder etwas von ihr. Ich kannte seinen Namen nicht und daher brachte ich dich nicht mit Eileen in Verbindung, als du hier angefangen hast. Ich habe es erst erfahren, als sie verstarb und mich ein Brief von ihr erreichte. Doch da warst du schon im Begriff, abzurutschen, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Als Albus dich als neuen Lehrer her brachte und uns deine Rolle als Spion offenbarte, versuchte ich, für dich da zu sein. Im Hintergrund.«  
Severus konnte nicht glauben, was Poppy ihm da erzählte. Sie war seine Patin? Langsam drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

 *****HG*****

Leise Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, holten sie aus dem Nebel, in dem sie sich wohl und sicher fühlte. Sie wollte nicht auftauchen, wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war.  
»Ich glaube, sie wacht auf«, sagte eine Frauenstimme und riss sie dadurch noch weiter in die Realität.  
»Miss Granger, wie fühlen Sie sich?«, wollte ein Mann wissen.  
»Albus, jetzt lass das Kind doch erst einmal wach werden und sich orientieren«, schritt die Stimme einer anderen Frau energisch ein. Hermine kannte diese Art zu sprechen. Professor McGonegall. Sie musste in Hogwarts sein und nicht mehr in ...

Wie auf einen Schlag war die Erinnerung wieder da und sie lag auf dem Boden des Malfoy'schen Ballsaals, gefangen in den Auswirkungen eines Cruciatus.  
Sie schrie auf, krümmte sich zusammen, legte schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, fühlte sich so einsam. Wo war er? Hatte er sie allein gelassen, sie doch ausgeliefert und verraten?  
»Nein!«, schrie sie keuchend, schlug um sich, als jemand sie am Rücken berührte. Das war nicht er. Wieder rollte sie sich zusammen, konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, obwohl sie stark sein wollte.

»Verdammt, Albus, Minerva! Lasst sie in Ruhe. So regt sie sich doch nur noch mehr auf. Sie ist in einem Flashback gefangen, geht weg von ihr«, rief die andere Frau und Hermine spürte, wie die Menschen um sie herum weggingen.  
Das beruhigte sie nicht wirklich. Sie verkrampfte sich völlig, immer wieder spürte sie, wie ihre Muskeln sich schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. Erneut schrie sie gepeinigt auf.

 *****SS*****

Er hörte ihren Schrei, als er fast vor dem Krankenflügel stand und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, Poppys Eröffnung zu begreifen. In seinen Räumen war er wie ein wilder Tiger hin und her gerannt, bis ihm einfiel, dass Hermine noch das Mittel gegen den Cruciatusfluch benötigte, sonst würde sie schmerzhaft unter den Nachwirkungen leiden. Und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr erdulden lassen.  
Erneut riss er mit Schwung die Tür auf und erfasste mit einem Blick die Situation. Albus und Minerva standen um das Bett der Gryffindor, die sich vor Schmerzen zusammenkrümmte und die Heilerin scheuchte sie gerade weg.  
Er reagierte instinktiv, sprintete zum Bett und begann leise, auf sie einzureden. »Hermine, es ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir sind nicht mehr dort. Du bist in Hogwarts.«  
Sie wurde etwas ruhiger, doch ihre Glieder zuckten weiterhin unkontrolliert. Sanft strich er ihr über die Stirn, hielt ihr die kleine Phiole an den Mund. »Komm, trink das, dann geht es dir besser.«  
Mit sanfter Gewalt öffnete er ihren Mund, schütte die Flüssigkeit hinein und war dankbar, als sie es tatsächlich schluckte.  
Er strich ihr über den Rücken, bis die Verkrampfung nach ließ, dann setzte er sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Und tatsächlich, sie beruhigte sich.

 *****HG*****

Er hatte sie doch nicht verlassen. Kräuter, Rauch und der Geruch nach Mann hüllten sie ein, warme Finger strichen über ihren Rücken und was immer er ihr gegeben hatte, es half gegen die Spasmen. Nun war sie sicher und konnte schlafen. Sie ließ sich in die bleierne Tiefe fallen, umgeben von seiner Wärme, seinem Duft.

 *****15.09.2017*****


	7. Traumabewältigung

**7\. Traumabewältigung**

Als Hermine das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte sie sich ausgeschlafen. Die Erinnerungen waren zwar da, katapultierten sie jedoch nicht wieder in einen Flashback.  
Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf.  
»Guten Morgen, Hermine. Schön, dass du wieder wach bist. Wie geht es dir?«, sprach Poppy sie an, die unweit vom Bett an einem kleinen Tisch saß und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Arbeit ab, auf Hermine richtete.  
Die junge Frau schluckte. »Es geht. Ich habe keine Schmerzen.« Suchend sah sie sich im Raum um. »Ist Seve... ähm, Professor Snape hier?«  
»Nein. Er war bis vor einer halben Stunde hier und hat an deinem Bett gesessen. Dann habe ich ihn in seine Räumlichkeiten geschickt, damit er selbst ein wenig schlafen kann«, erläuterte die Krankenschwester und sprach kurz einen Diagnosezauber über die Gryffindor.

Anscheinend stellten die Ergebnisse sie zufrieden. »Möchtest du etwas essen?«  
Hermine überlegte und nickte dann. Die Krankenschwester verschwand in ihrem Büro, erschien jedoch kurz darauf mit einem Tablett wieder und ließ es vor Hermine schweben.  
Diese griff nach der Tasse mit heißem Kaffee, anscheinend hatte Dobby ihr Frühstück zusammengestellt, denn sie fand alles, was sie dafür bevorzugte – ein Brötchen, Marmelade, Müsli mit frischem Obst und etwas Quark. Und natürlich den Kaffee, den sie am liebsten Schwarz mit zwei Löffel Zucker trank.  
Der erste Schluck belebte sie und klärte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste, dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich mit Allem auseinandersetzen musste, damit sie es verarbeiten konnte. Allerdings wunderte sie sich doch ein wenig über ihre eigene Reaktion in der Nacht – wieso waren in ihrem Flashback die Cruciatusflüche präsenter, als die Sache mit Severus?  
Sie durfte nicht verdrängen, dass er sie beim zweiten Zusammentreffen tatsächlich vergewaltigt hatte. Doch immer wieder dachte sie nur an seine Miene, als es passiert war. Der Schmerz und Selbstekel waren für sie so überdeutlich sichtbar gewesen.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich Gedanken über ihre Sexualität machen musste, weil sie beim ersten Mal selbst erregt gewesen war, was wohl daran gelegen hatte, dass er sie im Vorfeld zum Oralverkehr ›zwang‹ und der heftige Akt, der darauf folgte, sie nicht so sehr verschreckt hatte, als er es vielleicht sollte.  
Der Cruciatus, der dem gefolgt war, umso mehr.  
Wie vernebelt war sie daraus aufgetaucht und hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass der Lord Severus zwang, sie erneut zu nehmen. Noch zwei weitere Male erfolgte der Wechsel zwischen dem Fluch und der sexuellen Gewalt.  
Dann kämpfte sie so sehr gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit, dass sie kaum noch wahrnahm, wie Severus sie in seine Robe einhüllte und die Erlaubnis erhielt, sie nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen.

»Möchtest du darüber reden?«, holte Poppy sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
»Wie viel wissen Sie?«  
»Er hat mir alles erzählt. Seine Sicht. Allerdings nur mir. Der Direktor und deine Hausvorsteherin wissen nur, was dir angetan wurde, nicht, von wem. Ich habe ihm verboten, es zu sagen. Wenn du willst, dass sie das erfahren, dann soll es so sein, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er es tut.«  
Hermine schluckte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. »Warum?«  
»Warum ich ihn schütze? Weil Severus jemanden braucht, der an ihn glaubt, der hinter ihm steht. Ich weiß, für dich klingt es sicher wie Hohn, aber er ist genauso ein Opfer wie du. Von diesem Ungeheuer, von Dumbledore, von diesem vermaledeiten Krieg und seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen.«  
»Nein, warum Severus auf Sie gehört hat. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es für sich behält. Es wäre seine Art, den Hass der anderen auf sich seinem eigenen hinzuzufügen.« Die Überraschung in Poppys Gesicht ließ sie leicht lächeln.  
»Ich glaube, es wird nicht umsonst behauptet, du seist die schlauste Hexe deiner Generation. Das betrifft wohl nicht nur deine Magie. Du verfügst wohl auch über eine gute Menschenkenntnis.«  
»Scheint so. Ich habe mich nie vor Professor Snape gefürchtet, es hat mich nur extrem genervt, dass er meine Intelligenz nicht anerkennen wollte. Ich habe erst in diesem Jahr begriffen, dass es seine Art war, meinen Ehrgeiz anzustacheln, mich herauszufordern. Ich habe ihn intensiver beobachtet als all die Jahre zuvor, weil mir im letzten Jahr so viele Ungereimtheiten in seinem Verhalten aufgefallen sind.«  
Poppy lachte laut auf. »Das wird ihm gar nicht gefallen, dass er so durchschaubar ist. Wobei es wahrscheinlich nur dir auffallen konnte.«  
Verlegen sah Hermine auf ihre Hände. »Nun ja, Severus ist sehr vielschichtig.«  
Poppy verzog belustigt den Mund. »Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass du mal Severus und dann wieder Professor Snape sagst?«  
»Oh verdammt«, Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, »das darf mir in seiner Anwesenheit oder der eines anderen nicht passieren.«  
»Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihn sehr stören würde. Sein Verhalten dir gegenüber ist ... nun ja, sagen wir mal, interessant. Aber du hast Recht, die anderen sollten nicht merken, wie nah euch dieses Erlebnis gebracht hat. Aus so vielen Gründen. Du bist seine Schülerin und seine Tätigkeit als Spion wäre sicher auch gefährdet. Der, der nicht genannt werden darf, wird sicher etwas anderes mit deiner Entführung bezweckt haben, oder?«  
Hermine schnaubte. »Er wollte mich brechen, das Gehirn des goldenen Trios zerstören.«  
»Ist es ihm gelungen?«  
»Nein. Im Gegenteil, er hat damit neue Verbündete offenbart, mit denen ich nie gerechnet hätte. Und er hat an meiner Ehre gekratzt. Hält er Frauen tatsächlich für soo zerbrechlich? Was denkt sich dieser Macho eigentlich?«  
Nun brach Poppy in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Manchmal merkt man dann doch, dass du eine Muggelgeborene bist. Die Frauen in der magischen Welt sind zwar nicht so viel anders als die der Muggel, jedoch immer noch sehr in den verstaubten Traditionen ihrer Eltern und Großeltern gefangen. ER umgibt sich fast nur mit Reinblütern, wenige Halbblüter folgen ihm und die sind dann fast immer ebenfalls traditionell erzogen worden. Und in dieser Tradition sind Frauen leider immer noch Anhängsel. Sie sollen gut aussehen, sich um Haus und Kinder kümmern und den Männern nicht widersprechen. Was sie auch tun. Beobachte mal die Mädchen bei den Slytherins. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ordnen sie sich ihren männlichen Klassenkameraden unter. Weil sie so erzogen wurden.«  
Hermine nickte. Das hatte sie auch schon beobachtet und sich gefragt, warum die Mädchen das taten. Selbst Ron, dessen reinblütige Familie als Blutsverräter beschimpft wurde, weil sie Muggelfreundlich waren, kämpfte damit, dass Hermine ihm in wichtigen Dingen widersprach, ihre eigenen Ansichten hatte und ihn nicht benötigte, um für sich zu denken. Das strapazierte ihre Freundschaft immer wieder und hatte auch die aufkeimenden Gefühle ihrerseits ziemlich schnell erstickt.

»Möchtest du darüber reden, was zwischen Severus und dir ablief?«  
Erst wollte Hermine verneinen, doch dann erzählte sie Poppy leise ihre Sicht. Sie verstand, warum Severus es nicht verhindert hatte, sie ausliefern musste. Wie geschockt sie gewesen war, zu welchem Mittel Voldemort griff, um sie zu unterwerfen. Das sie trotz ihrer Schwärmerei doch froh gewesen war, dass der Liebestrank ihre Hemmungen unterdrückt hatte, dafür sorgte, dass sie die Rahmenbedingungen verdrängen konnte.  
Sie hatte sich fallen gelassen und Severus vertraut. Er hatte sie nicht enttäuscht. Sie vergessen lassen, dass es sich um eine erzwungene Situation handelte. So war kein schlechtes Gefühl in ihr entstanden, nicht dem Sex und erst recht nicht Severus gegenüber.  
Sie teilte Poppy sogar ihre Zweifel über ihre Gefühle beim zweiten Zusammentreffen mit. Doch diese beruhigte sie, Sex war nicht immer nur sanft und es war nicht schlimm, wenn man es auch mal wilder mochte. Allerdings wollte die Krankenschwester auch wissen, ob sie sich nicht missbraucht gefühlt hatte.  
»Doch. Aber nicht von Severus. Nur von IHM. Nach dem Cruciatus, der auf die erste sexuelle Handlung folgte, bekam ich nicht mehr wirklich mit, was geschah. Die Flüche fühlten sich schlimmer an, als das, was Severus tat.«  
Poppy nickte. »Ich verstehe, wie du es meinst. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du es so schnell verarbeitet hast, wie du gerade glaubst. So etwas dauert. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden benötigst, ich habe immer für dich Zeit. Und wenn du Albträume oder Flashbacks hast, dann komme her.«  
»Das werde ich machen«, versprach Hermine. »Darf ich gehen oder muss ich noch hierbleiben?«  
»Generell könntest du gehen. Deine Verletzungen sind verheilt. Allerdings möchte Severus noch mal mit dir reden und ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ihr euch hier bei mir seht.«  
»Damit sie eingreifen können, falls ich kollabiere.«  
»Ja«, bestätigte Poppy ihr, ohne etwas zu beschönigen.

 *****SS*****

Langsam schlich Severus den Gang zur Krankenstation entlang. Poppy hatte ihn informiert, dass Hermine wach sei und er mit ihr reden könne. Es ginge ihr soweit gut. Sie bestehe allerdings darauf, dass er mit der jungen Frau in ihrer Nähe reden müsse.  
Er fragte sich, was passieren würde. In der Nacht hatte seine Anwesenheit Hermine beruhigt, sie aus dem Flashback geholt und sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.  
Ob sie ihm jedoch jetzt gerne begegnen wollte, bezweifelte er. Doch es war wichtig, dass sie miteinander redeten. Sich absprachen.  
Als er die Tür erreichte, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, um sich selbst damit zu beruhigen. Es gelang nur mäßig. Bevor er sich entschied, doch wieder zu gehen, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und trat ein.

Hermine lag auf dem Bett und, oh Wunder, las in einem Buch. Er schüttelte bei diesem Anblick unmerklich den Kopf. War Miss Know-it-all doch noch nicht einmal jetzt von ihren geliebten Büchern zu trennen.  
Das Gefühl, dass ihn bei dem Gedanken an seinen Spottnamen für sie beschlich, hatte sich geändert. Er nutzte ihn nun nicht mehr, weil sie ihn nervte, sondern weil er einfach zu ihr passte. Fühlte sich eher wie ein Kosewort für sie an.  
Er räusperte sich leise, womit er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte und rief nach Poppy, die auch sofort an ihrer Bürotür erschien.  
»Ah Severus. Ich bin hier, wenn ihr mich braucht. Wenn ihr fertig seit, kann Miss Granger zurück in ihren Turm. Es wäre schön, wenn du danach noch kurz zu mir kommst«, teilte sie ihm mit und er nickte ihr zu, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand. Er wusste nicht, worüber sie mit ihm reden wollte, doch da gab es ja auch noch einiges zwischen ihnen zu klären.

Langsam trat er auf das Bett zu, in dem sich Hermine mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte, die Beine baumelten über die Kante. Sie trug saubere Kleidung und wirkte abwartend, aber nicht ängstlich.  
»Miss Granger«, begrüßte er sie nickend.  
»Professor«, lautete ihre Erwiderung.  
»Wie fühlen Sie sich?«, wollte er vorsichtig wissen.  
»Es geht mir gut, Professor. Dank ihres Trankes sind die Nebenwirkungen des Cruciatus gering.«  
»Das freut mich zu hören«, stellte er fest und schluckte leicht, bevor er zögernd weiter sprach, »Meine Nähe ist Ihnen nicht unangenehm?«  
»Nein«, ihre Stimme war verhalten, aber fest.  
»Möchten Sie mit mir darüber reden?«  
»Wollen Sie es denn?«, konterte sie, führte dann jedoch aus, »Nein, eigentlich nicht. Noch nicht. Irgendwann sicher, aber jetzt – nein.«  
Er bewunderte ihre Ruhe, ihren Mut. Er selbst fühlte sich schlecht, wenn er könnte, würde er sich für das, was er ihr angetan hatte, zu Brei schlagen.  
»Doch wir müssen sicher klären, wie es weiter geht, oder?«, holte sie ihn zurück aus seinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken.  
»Ja, richtig. Sie wissen, warum das alles ... was den Lord veranlasste, Sie ... mich ...«, er brach ab.  
»Er wollte mich brechen. Seine Meinung über die Stärke und Kraft von Frauen scheint nicht gut zu sein. Deswegen muss ich wohl jetzt so tun, als hätte er sein Ziel bei mir erreicht«, sie schnaubte, »Ich werde es hassen.«  
Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Wie sie es schaffte, ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen, war einmalig. Und es tat ihm gut, dass sie so normal mit ihm umging. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie es wirklich so locker wegsteckte, aber sie hatte recht – sie war stark.  
»Ja, Sie werden sich verstellen müssen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das schaffen. Selbstverständlich sollten Sie ihre engsten Freunde einweihen. Was Sie ihnen über mich erzählen, überlasse ich Ihnen. Auch müssen wir mit dem Schulleiter und Professor McGonegall reden. Da entscheiden auch Sie, was diese erfahren. Wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass die Wahrheit früher oder später auch Hogwarts erreicht. Wir dürfen nicht unterschätzen, das einige Schüler Angehörige bei den Todessern haben. Womit ich beim nächsten Punkt bin. Niemand und ich meine niemand, darf wissen, auf welcher Seite die Malfoys stehen. Nicht einmal ihre Freunde.«

Sie hatte seinen Ausführungen aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun. »Das weiß ich. Harrys Verbindung zu dem Ungeheuer ist zu unsicher und Ron könnte niemals damit umgehen, dass ausgerechnet Draco doch ein netter Kerl sein könnte.«  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. »Ich gebe Ihnen Recht mit Ihrer Einschätzung. Ist die Verbindung Potters immer noch so stark?«  
»Nun, die Schlangenfresse scheint ihn abzublocken, aber er spürt extreme Gefühle von ihm immer noch.«  
»Miss Granger, achten Sie auf Ihre Ausdrucksweise«, wies er sie zurecht, allerdings musste er zugeben, dass der Begriff für den Lord mehr als zutreffend war.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen ob seiner Mahnung. »Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen?«  
Er fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare. »Ich habe mir erlaubt, nachzuforschen, ob Ihre Eltern unbemerkt entkommen konnten und wie es um ihr Elternhaus steht.«  
Sie erbleichte. »Und?«  
Ihre Eltern haben die nächste Etappe erfolgreich erreicht, danach verliert sich ihre Spur, doch es gab keinerlei Auffälligkeiten, die auf Probleme hinweisen würden. Das Haus wurde von den Todessern verwüstet, steht aber noch. Ihre Nachbarn scheinen die Polizei gerufen zu haben, was die Todesser vertrieben hat. Die Idioten hatten die Muggelabwehrzauber vergessen.«  
»Gott sei Dank. Könnte ich ... also, ich meine, ist es ungefährlich, ... kann ich zum Haus?«  
»Selbstverständlich. Allerdings sollte Sie einer der Lehrer oder ein Auror begleiten. Sie sollten auch mit der Polizei reden, da Sie und Ihre Eltern als vermisst gelten.«  
»Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mit Professor McGonegall die Einzelheiten besprechen.«  
Er nickte. Ihr Tatendrang war beeindruckend. Hoffentlich nahm sie sich trotzdem die Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten und verdrängte es nicht nur. So wie er es tat, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Sie erhob sich vom Bett. »Ich werde mich bei Poppy verabschieden und dann in den Turm gehen.« Nachdem Hermine das getan hatte, blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Sie sah ihn an, wartete, bis er den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke sich trafen. »Danke. Danke Severus.«  
Dann rannte sie aus der Krankenstation und ließ ihn mit seinen Gefühlen, seinen Gedanken zurück.

 *****16.09.2017*****


	8. Im Gryffindorturm

**8\. Im Gryffindorturm**

Auf und ab, hin und her. Harry fühlte sich wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Professor McGonagall hatte ihn und Ron am Morgen aus dem Fuchsbau geholt, weil etwas mit Hermine war.  
Etwas Genaues hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie nur im Gemeinschaftsraum abgeladen und sie ihren Gedanken überlassen. Sie wussten nur, dass Hermine entführt worden war, sich aber seit der vergangenen Nacht wieder in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation befand.  
Ron saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und stopfte das Essen in sich, welches Dobby ihnen vor einer guten viertel Stunde gebracht hatte. Harrys Appetit hielt sich in Grenzen.  
»Alter, willst du wirklich nichts?«  
»Nein, Ron. Keinen Hunger. Ich will lieber wissen, was mit Hermine ist. Wer hat sie entführt? Wieso ist sie im Krankenflügel?«  
»Werden wir sicher bald alles erfahren. Das Essen ist echt toll, sicher, das du nichts willst?«  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal brachte Ron ihn wirklich zur Weißglut. Wie hatte Hermine so schön gesagt, er hatte nun mal die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels.  
Er nahm seinen Gang durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder auf, als sich die Portraittür öffnete und die Person eintrat, mit der er jetzt nicht gerechnet hatte - Hermine.  
Sie war blass, doch ansonsten wirkte sie okay.

»Mine! Es geht dir gut. Was ist passiert?«  
Er war auf sie zugegangen, wusste jedoch nicht, ob er sie umarmen sollte, denn sie war einen Schritt zurückgewichen. Dann war sie jedoch diejenige, die auf ihn zu trat und ihn umarmte, sich fast an ihn klammerte.  
»Mir hat keiner gesagt, dass ihr hier seid«, murmelte sie an seinem Ohr und in dem Satz schwang so viel Erleichterung mit, dass er sie einfach fest drückte und ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.  
»Minchen«, auch Ron war aufgesprungen und stand jetzt neben ihnen. Sie löste sich von Harry und umarmte auch Ron, allerdings noch lange nicht so intensiv wie ihn. Ihr Verhältnis war deutlich abgekühlt, seit Ron mit Lavender ging.  
Sie ging zur Couch und setzte sich, die beiden Jungs nahmen sie in die Mitte, Harry ergriff ihre Hand und sie saßen lange schweigend da.

»Was'n los?«, nuschelte Ron nach einer Weile, vorher war er schon unruhig hin und her gerutscht. Er schaffte es nicht lange, still zu sitzen. Außer, es gab etwas zu essen, stellte Harry ironisch fest.  
»Ihr wisst ja, ich war bei meinen Eltern, weil ich sie darauf vorbereiten wollte, dass sie eventuell in naher Zukunft England verlassen müssen. Es lief auch ganz gut und sie verstanden, dass ich bei euch bleiben will. Und dann tauchte Snape auf und erzählte uns, dass die Todesser mein Elternhaus überfallen wollen. Er half, meine Eltern nach Frankreich zu bringen, dann aber ...«  
Sie brach ab, ihre Hand in Harrys zitterte, fast wütend strich sie sich über die Augen, in denen Tränen standen.  
»... ging alles schief. Snape kam nicht rechtzeitig zurück und sie brachten mich zu Voldemort. Dort ...«, ihre Stimme brach erneut. Nun zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Ron saß daneben, die Augen weit aufgerissen, Harry sah, dass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren solle.

»Ron, hol McGonagall oder Poppy. Schnell«, raunte er. Ron erhob sich zum Glück ohne Diskussion und rannte hinaus.  
Harry zog Hermine in seine Arme, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen. Da hörte er sie mit leiser Stimme weitererzählen. »Er quälte mich mit dem Cruciatusfluch und dann ...«  
Er bemerkte, wie schwer es ihr fiel, es zu erzählen. »Ruhig, Mine. Du musst es mir nicht sagen.«  
»Ich will aber. Dir will ich es sagen. Ron nicht. Er würde es nicht verstehen.«  
Harry versteifte sich. Was immer Hermine erzählen wollte, es war nichts Gutes.  
»Er ließ mich vergewaltigen«, brach es aus ihr heraus und Harry erstarrte.

»Wer?«, wollte er mit eiserner Stimme wissen. Er würde den Dreckskerl, der sich an seiner besten Freundin vergriffen hatte, eigenhändig kastrieren und dann langsam töten. Ein roter Ball aus Wut hüpfte in seinem Bauch auf und ab.  
»Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Solange du eine Verbindung mit der Schlangenfresse hast, geht es nicht. Harry, du musst wieder Oklumentik lernen. Du musst mit Professor Snape reden.«  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals. Snape würde es nicht machen. Nicht nachdem was im fünften Schuljahr vorgefallen war. »Er wird es nicht machen«, wiederholte er seine Gedanken laut.  
»Du musst ihm von den Dursleys erzählen. Ihm verständlich machen, dass du nicht dein Vater bist, kein verwöhnter Held«, beharrte Hermine.  
»Das kann ich nicht.«  
»Doch das kannst du. Harry, es wird schlimmer. Voldemort dreht langsam, aber sicher durch. Und anscheinend sind die Erwachsenen nicht in der Lage, etwas zu machen. Nur wenige kämpfen wirklich. Snape. Vielleicht auch noch Dumbledore. Wir müssen uns zusammentun und zusammenhalten. Ich ... ich bin mir sicher, dass es wichtig ist. Aber es gibt so vieles, was vor der Schlangenfresse verborgen bleiben muss. Deswegen musst du deinen Geist verschließen können, die Verbindung steuern können.«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand, was sie meinte, aber er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Das es tatsächlich darauf hinaus lief, dass seine Freunde und er es letztendlich entscheiden würden. Ja, Dumbledore ließ ihn Voldemort besser kennenlernen, damit er wusste, wie dieser tickte, doch das waren nicht wirklich Vorbereitungen auf einen Kampf.  
»Ist es wirklich so ernst, Mine?«  
»Schlimmer, Harry. Wir sind auf uns gestellt und es gibt nur wenige, denen es darum geht, diesen Krieg mit so wenig Opfern wie möglich zu beenden. Und für die, die für uns kämpfen wird es immer schlimmer, weil der Gegner weder fair ist noch bezweifle ich, dass die alle bei Verstand sind.«  
Harry starrte Hermine an und erkannte, dass seine beste Freundin leider mal wieder im Recht war. Er musste mit Snape reden.

 *****HG*****

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr das Reden mit ihren Freunden über ›die Sache‹ so schwerfallen würde.  
Harrys Wut war fast fühlbar gewesen. Und um ihn abzulenken, hatte sie zu einem Thema gegriffen, über das sie ausgiebig mit Poppy geredet hatte - das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Harry und Harrys Verbindung zum Ungeheuer.  
Vielleicht hatte sie ihn ja erreicht.

Nun saßen sie nebeneinander, Harry hielt sie im Arm und sie starrten ins Feuer. Sie hatten beide völlig vergessen, dass Ron unterwegs war, um Poppy und McGonagall zu holen, und zuckten daher erschrocken zusammen, als die Beiden mit ihm aufgeregt hereinstürmten.  
Verlegen stand Hermine auf und sah ihre Hauslehrerin und die Heilerin an. »Ähm, tut mir leid. Harry hat mich wieder beruhigt.«  
»Das ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Granger«, winkte die Professorin ab, »ich wollte sowieso herkommen und mit Ihnen reden. Um drei Uhr werden Miss Tonks und Mr. Kingsley kommen und sie zu Ihrem Elternhaus begleiten. Professor Snape hat uns von dem Überfall berichtet und auch, dass Ihre Eltern sich in Sicherheit befinden. Aber das wissen Sie sicher schon, oder?«  
»Ja, er hat es mir vorhin erzählt, als er im Krankenflügel bei mir war. Ich werde bereit sein.«  
»Dürfen wir Hermine begleiten?«, wollte Harry wissen. Auch er war aufgestanden, stand nun hinter ihr, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken. Es tat gut, seine Unterstützung zu spüren. Wie sie es doch hasste, ihn anzulügen. Oder ihm etwas zu verschweigen.  
Aber er musste das mit Severus klären, bevor sie ihm alles erzählen konnte.

»Das klären wir mit Mr. Kingsley, wenn er da ist, Mr. Potter. Es gäbe da dann auch noch eine Änderung, die ich Ihnen am besten erkläre«, setzte sie an, »Poppy ist der Meinung, dass Sie, Miss Granger ihre Freunde brauchen, auch oder gerade nachts und deswegen werden Sie mit Miss Weasley in den Schlafsaal zu Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Potter ziehen, während Mr. Finnegan und Mr. Thomas sich das Gryffindor-Schulsprecherzimmer teilen, das im Moment leer steht. Ich wollte Sie ja eigentlich da mit Miss Weasley alleine unterbringen, aber Poppy bestand darauf, dass sie gerade Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley benötigen würden. Das gab es zwar noch nie in Hogwarts, aber wir vertrauen Ihnen. Missbrauchen Sie es nicht!«  
Sprachlos sahen Hermine und ihre Freunde sie an, doch ihre Hauslehrerin hob für eine Stunde die Schutzbanne auf und scheuchte sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal, damit Hermine nicht allein ihre Sachen herausholen musste. Der Umzug ging schnell vonstatten und danach saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

 *****HP*****

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Hermines Eröffnung traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Natürlich war er nicht blind und taub gewesen. Im Tagespropheten standen jeden Tag Berichte über Voldemorts Grausamkeiten, doch dass es seine Freundin getroffen hatte, machte es greifbarer.  
Dieser Wahnsinnige und seine Anhänger mussten gestoppt werden. Und wenn er dafür Zeit mit Snape verbringen musste. Dass sich die magische Gemeinschaft darauf verließ, dass ein Teenager sie befreite, war einfach nur unfassbar.  
Wenn alles normal wäre, dann würde er sich Gedanken machen, wo sie die nächste Party feierten, sich mit seiner Sexualität auseinander setzen und sich ausprobieren. Mit Freunden rumhängen und Spaß haben.  
Stattdessen verbrachte er seine Zeit mit einem alten Mann, der ihm Erinnerungen zeigte und ihm doch nicht alles offenbarte. Musste um sein Leben kämpfen und Menschen verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren. Sich mit einem Lehrer auseinandersetzen, der ihn hasste.  
Oh ja, er verstand sehr gut, warum Snape ein Problem mit ihm hatte. Obwohl er nicht sein Vater war. Doch er ließ ja auch nur selten wirklich jemanden an sich heran. Eigentlich wusste oder besser ahnte nur Hermine alles. Ron hatte sich zwar gebessert, wenn es um seine Eifersucht auf Harry ging, aber trotzdem war ihre Freundschaft nicht so eng.  
Mit Neville, Luna und Ginny fühlte er sich auch wohl, so dass er sich nicht versteckte. Aber alle anderen kannten nur die Maske.

Er unterdrückte ein zynisches Grinsen. Vielleicht hatte der Hut doch recht gehabt und er hätte perfekt nach Slytherin gepasst. Da trugen doch auch alle Masken.  
In diesem Jahr war er noch fixierter von Draco Malfoy, daher beobachtete er jede Kleinigkeit, die rund um den Eisprinzen passierte.  
Dabei hatte er etwas herausgefunden, dass ihn völlig irritierte – Malfoy war schwul. Er hatte ihn erwischt, dabei beobachtet, wie er mit Zabini rumgeknutscht und gefummelt hatte.  
Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihn nicht abgestoßen hatte, ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Nein, es hatte ihn erregt und auch jetzt noch tauchten die Bilder des leidenschaftlich verzerrten Gesichts Malfoys in seinen Träumen auf.  
Ausgerechnet Malfoy!  
Noch eine Sache mehr, die er vor Snape geheimhalten müsste, sollten sie die Oklumentikstunden wieder aufnehmen.

 *****17.09.2017*****


	9. Eileens Stab

**9\. Eileens Stab**

Es war ein anstrengender Nachmittag gewesen, den sie die meiste Zeit auf der Polizeiwache verbracht hatte, um die Muggelbehörden davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging und sie nicht wusste, wer da randaliert hatte. Im Haus selbst konnte Hermine nicht mehr viel ausrichten, die Todesser hatten ihre ganze Wut, ihre Eltern nicht gefasst zu haben, dort ausgelassen.  
Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie gefunden. Zerbrochen. Auf dem Bett liegend, auf das Todesser gewi..., nein darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Als sie die Hinterlassenschaften gesehen hatte, war sie mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand aus dem Haus gerannt.  
Tonks hatte sie zurück nach Hogwarts begleitet, wo sie gerade rechtzeitig für das Abendessen angekommen waren.

Es war eine kleine Runde, die dort saß. In diesem Jahr hatte es keine Schüler gegeben, die geblieben waren und so waren die Jungs und sie die Einzigen am Tisch.  
Auch viele Lehrer verbrachten die freien Tage bei Freunden oder Verwandten und nur die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Trewlaney, Severus und Poppy waren da.  
»Wie war es, Mine?«, fragte Harry besorgt.  
Sich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tonks antwortete für sie. »Nicht gut. Alles kaputt. Leider auch Hermines Zauberstab und Kingsley ist der Meinung, dass es im Moment zu gefährlich ist, ihr einen Neuen zu besorgen.«  
»Aber ... aber das geht doch nicht«, echauffierte sich Ron, »Wie soll sie sich denn ohne Stab verteidigen?«  
»Wir werden eine Lösung finden, Mr. Weasley«, beendete Professor Dumbledore die aufkommende Diskussion, »doch jetzt sollten wir essen. Die Hauselfen haben sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben.«  
Keiner wagte es, dem Schulleiter zu widersprechen, doch die Stimmung am Tisch war nicht feierlich. Zwar unterhielten sich Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout leise, doch ansonsten blieb es sehr ruhig.

Heimlich beobachtete Hermine Severus. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrem Gespräch am Morgen nicht mehr gesehen und sie versuchte herauszufinden, was sie über ihn dachte. Schon am Morgen war ihr aufgefallen, dass er auch für sie nun wieder den Glamourzauber trug. Es war hohe Magie, denn man erkannte den Zauber nicht und er konnte ihn sogar nur für bestimmte Personen lösen.  
Seit dem Morgen wahrte er Distanz, behandelte sie wie eine Schülerin, vermied es, sie anzusehen oder gar zu berühren. Einerseits war sie froh darüber, doch anderseits waren sie sich so nahe gekommen, wie es zwei Menschen nur konnten. Egal unter welchen Bedingungen. Sie teilten ein Erlebnis, dass ihr beider Leben für immer verändern würde.  
Sie selbst fühlte sich wie hinter einer dichten Nebelwand. So richtig ließ sie die letzten zwei Tage noch nicht an sich heran. Ob das noch am Emotionslostrank lag? Vielleicht sollte sie Poppy danach fragen.

Durch eine Bewegung wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Severus war hinter sie getreten und räusperte sich leise. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass er aufgestanden war und wie es schien, hatte er die Halle sogar verlassen, denn er trug ein Kästchen in der Hand, das er vorher noch nicht dabei gehabt hatte.  
»Miss Granger, ich würde mich kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten. Vielleicht nehmen wir den kleinen Tisch in der Ecke?«, er deutete hinter sich und Hermine entdeckte einen kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei gemütliche Sessel standen, die vorher definitiv noch nicht da gewesen waren.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er keine Zuhörer, jedoch in der Nähe der anderen bleiben, damit sie sich sicher fühlte, mit ihm allein zu sein.  
Sie nickte und folgte ihm.

»Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken?«  
»Einen Kaffee bitte.«  
Er zog eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bestellte jedoch ohne einen Kommentar eine Kanne Kaffee für sie beide.  
Nachdem er ihr eingegossen hatte, sprach er einen Zauber, den Hermine zu gut kannte – den Muffliato. Woher kannte Severus ihn? Bisher war er ihr nur im Buch des Halbblutprinzen begegnet und außer Harry wandte ihn niemand an, den sie kannte.  
»Ich habe hier etwas für Sie«, langsam drehte er den länglichen Kasten in seinen Händen, bevor er ihn ihr gab, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren, »öffnen Sie ihn.«  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel auf und zum Vorschein kam ein Zauberstab aus hellem Holz, das jedoch mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit eingerieben worden sein musste. Einzig die Schlange, die sich über den Stab wand, hatte noch die ursprüngliche Farbe. Der Kopf endete kurz vor dem Griff und trug eine Krone. Der Griff selbst war kunstvoll mit geschnitzten Vögeln, Blumen und Ranken verziert, die durch die dunkelrote Farbe hervorgehoben wurden.  
Hermine fand den Stab wunderschön, traute sich jedoch nicht, ihn in die Hand zu nehmen. Erstaunt sah sie Severus an. Woher hatte er den Stab und warum gab er ihn ihr?

»Dieser Stab ist aus Hasel. Er wurde mit Drachenblut eingerieben, daher die rötliche Tönung. In seinem Inneren befindet sich das Haar eines schwarzen Einhorns. Er gehörte meiner Mutter.«  
Erschrocken schlug Hermine sich die Hand vor den Mund. »Aber dann ist dieser Stab doch ...«, sie brach ab.  
»Nein, ist er nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum er noch völlig intakt ist, obwohl meine Mutter nicht mehr lebt. Er ist nicht mit ihr gestorben. Bitte probieren Sie, ob er Sie akzeptiert. Ich kann kleinere Zauber mit ihm ausführen, aber das tut er nur widerwillig. Er lässt es zu, weil sie meine Mutter war, aber er wäre mir nicht nützlich im Kampf.«  
Hermine schluckte, streckte langsam die Hand aus und berührte den Stab ganz vorsichtig am Kopf der Schlange. Wärme schoss durch ihren Finger den Arm entlang, erreichte ihre Brust und breitete sich dann auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Andächtig hob sie den Stab heraus, drehte ihn und spürte, wie er in ihren Fingern erzitterte.  
Als sie ihn in die rechte Hand, ihre Zauberstabhand, nahm, stoben rote Funken aus ihm heraus und sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde eins mit ihr werden, sich mit ihrem Körper verbinden. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie bei ihrem alten Zauberstab nie gehabt. Sie spürte die Macht, die ihm innewohnte.  
Sie überlegte, welchen Zauber sie sprechen sollte und entschied sich für einen, zu dem sie die Vögel auf dem Griff inspirierten. Sie versuchte es nonverbal und tatsächlich erschienen die Vögel und umkreisten sie. Doch sie hatten sich verändert. Nun waren es keine Gelben mehr, sondern sie hatten ein schwarz-rotes Gefieder.  
»Er scheint zu funktionieren. Bitte versuchen Sie es mit einem schwierigeren Zauber.«  
Also beschwor Hermine ihren Patronus und ihr geliebter Otter zog nur wenige Sekunden seine Kreise um sie und Severus.  
»Ich würde sagen, er akzeptiert Sie. Wenn Sie möchten, dann dürfen Sie ihn behalten«, erklärte er mit leiser Stimme, in der ein leichter Ton von Wohlgefallen mitklang.  
»Ich ...«, sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Es war der Stab seiner Mutter! Wieso gab er ihn ihr?  
»Meine Mutter würde sich freuen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er doch noch genutzt werden würde. Sie hat ihn zu ihrer Hochzeit von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen, obwohl sie gegen die Ehe gewesen waren. Vielleicht wollten sie mit der Geste auch nur meinen Vater ärgern, der es nicht mochte, wenn meine Mutter zauberte. Deswegen nutzte sie ihn selten. Meist nur, um mir etwas zu zeigen, wenn er nicht da war. Als ich sieben Jahre alt war, legte sie ihn in dieses Kästchen und hat ihn nie wieder herausgeholt.«  
Hermine schluckte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Seine Stimme klang so kalt und doch konnte sie hören, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Neugierde unterdrücken, doch sie konnte nicht. »Warum?«  
»Mein Vater verlor seine Arbeit, als ich sechs Jahre alt war und veränderte sich. Er wurde immer unzufriedener, trank und hatte er es vorher nicht gemocht, wenn sie zauberte, so fing er an, es regelrecht zu hassen. Heute weiß ich, dass sie in eine Depression fiel, aber als Kind habe ich nicht verstanden, warum meine Mutter sich auf einmal um nichts mehr kümmerte, nur noch in ihrem Bett lag.«  
Sein Blick starrte ins Leere, fast hatte sie das Gefühl, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er ihr das erzählte. Sie schwieg und auch er hing seinen Gedanken nach.

 *****SS*****

Wieso hatte er den Stab geholt und ihn ihr gegeben? Diese Frage beherrschte sein Denken, seit er wieder in seinen Räumlichkeiten war und realisierte, was er getan hatte.  
Er hatte Hermine den Zauberstab seiner Mutter gegeben. Seiner Mutter! Warum ihr? Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst?  
Als er gehört hatte, dass ihr Stab kaputt war, waren ihm die gleichen Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen, die der Rotkopf ausgesprochen hatte. Sie wäre schutzlos.  
Das wollte er nicht zulassen. Nie wieder sollte sie ungeschützt sein. Sie sollte die Chance haben, sich zu verteidigen und der Zauberstab seiner Mutter war ein mächtiges Artefakt.  
Schon lange im Besitz der Familie Prince ging er immer am Hochzeitstag an die letzte lebende Frau der Blutlinie. Das musste nicht unbedingt eine direkte Nachfahrin sein, es konnte auch die Frau eines Prince' sein. Nun, mit seiner Mutter endete diese Tradition, denn er selbst würde nie heiraten.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass der Zauberstab Hermine anerkannt hatte und das sogar ziemlich deutlich. Das war sehr selten passiert. Aber vielleicht wusste der Stab auch, dass es Zeit wurde, die Familie Prince zu verlassen. Wer verstand schon Zauberstäbe?  
Er bereute auch nicht, sie belogen zu haben, denn würde sie die Geschichte des Stabes kennen, sie hätte ihn nie angenommen.

Immer noch wunderte er sich, dass sie ihm tatsächlich gefolgt war, um alleine mit ihm zu reden. Sie schien ›die Sache‹ bisher gut zu verpacken, aber er rechnete damit, dass es noch Probleme geben würde. Nicht nur bei ihr.  
Er selbst musste es auch verarbeiten. Noch nie war er in dieser Situation gewesen. Oh ja, er hatte es beobachten müssen, wenn andere Todesser über Frauen herfielen, aber er selbst konnte es bisher vermeiden. Ob das der Grund war, warum der Dunkle ihn gezwungen hatte?  
Auch so eine Sache, über die er sich schon den ganzen Tag den Kopf zerbrach. Warum er? Einer der Lestrange-Brüder wäre mit vollem Eifer dabei gewesen. Es konnte nicht nur daran liegen, dass er ihr Lehrer war. Er kannte den Lord. In all seinem Wahnsinn lag immer ein noch hinterhältigerer Plan, ein Grund.  
Er drehte sich im Kreis und der irische Whisky, den er sich zu Gemüte führte, sorgte nicht dafür, dass seine Gedanken klarer wurden. Er trank heute zuviel. Etwas, dass er eigentlich vermied. Wegen seines Vaters.  
Und noch etwas, was er nicht verstand. Wieso hatte er ihr von seinen Eltern berichtet? Ihr erzählt, wie seine Familie an der Arbeitskrise zerbrochen war?  
Doch alles führte ihn immer wieder nur zu einer Frage: Wieso hatte er ihr den Stab seiner Mutter gegeben?

 *****HG*****

Hermine saß auf dem Bett von Dean, dass ab jetzt ihres sein würde. Ron und Harry waren im Bad, sie würde danach gehen.  
Natürlich hatten die Jungs gefragt, was Severus gewollt hatte und was sich in dem Kasten befand, doch sie hatte sie auf später vertröstet.  
Langsam hob sie den Deckel von der Schachtel und betrachtete erneut den Stab. Muggel würden sich sicher ekeln, weil das Holz mit Drachenblut behandelt worden war, doch als Hexe wusste sie, wie machtvoll diese Zutat war, nicht nur bei Zaubertränken.  
Mit dem Schlangenverziehrung war er alles, jedoch nicht unauffällig. Jeder der ihn kannte, wusste, wem dieser Stab mal gehört hatte. War sich Severus dessen bewusst? Es könnte zu einer Gefahr werden. Doch sie wusste schon jetzt, sie wollte ihn nicht mehr hergeben.  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Stab vom Samt und wieder spürte sie die Verbindung. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.  
Sie hielt ihn locker in der Hand, probierte, ob er federte oder steif in der Hand lag. Er federte ganz leicht, so dass es bei komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen nicht störte.  
Leicht strich sie mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand die ausgearbeitete Schlange entlang und erschrak. Hatte sich das Reptil tatsächlich bewegt? Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde es sich der Bewegung entgegenstrecken.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Stab und zuckte zusammen, als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete und Harry und Ron zurück zu ihr kamen.

Sie wollte schnell den Zauberstab neben sich verstecken, als etwas geschah, dass fast ihr Herz stehen ließ – die Schlange schlängelte vom Stab und legte sich wie ein Armband um ihr Handgelenk. Jetzt wirkte der Zauberstab ziemlich schlicht und schon wurde er von Harry entdeckt.  
»Du hast einen neuen Stab«, stellte er überrascht fest.  
»Ja, Professor Snape hat ihn mir gegeben.«  
»Kann es sein, dass der Mistkerl ein schlechtes Gewissen hat?«, tönte Ron, ach ja, die sprichwörtliche Axt im Wald. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.  
»Vielleicht ging es ihm wie dir und er wollte nicht, dass ich mich nicht wehren kann?« zickte sie ihn an. Was ging er ihr doch in letzter Zeit auf die Nerven.  
»Was interessiert es mich, was der Typ denkt. Blöde Kerkerfledermaus«, brummelte Ron und legte sich in sein Bett.  
Hermine schüttelte genervt ihren Kopf, so dass die Locken flogen. »Was hab ich ihm jetzt wieder getan?«  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Weiß ich nicht. Er meinte nur, dass er doch eh im Fuchsbau hätte bleiben können, wenn du ihn eh nur ignorierst und ständig Snape beobachtest.«  
»Pffft. Fehlt Won-Won Lav-Lav?«, äffte sie Lavender nach.  
»Ach, Mine«, seufzte Harry. Sie wusste, er hasste es, wenn Ron und sie stritten, »darf ich mir den Stab mal ansehen?«

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie sah auf ihre herunter, die ihn immer noch in der Hand hielt. Würde die Schlange an ihrem Handgelenk bleiben, wenn sie Harry jetzt den Stab gab? Würde es überhaupt gehen oder würde das Reptil es verhindern?  
Vorsichtig hielt sie ihn ihm hin und Harry griff vorsichtig zu, wiegte den Stab in der Hand und strich über das Holz. Spürte er die Macht, die ihm innewohnte, ebenfalls?  
»Liegt gut in der Hand. Die Maserung ist echt interessant. Weißt du, was es für Holz ist?«  
Kein Wort, dass etwas komisch für ihn war. Er hätte was gesagt, wenn er es gefühlt hätte.  
»Hasel. Die Maserung kommt durch das Drachenblut, mit dem er behandelt wurde.«  
»Interessant. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Stab von Ollivander ist, oder was denkst du?«  
»Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Er passt nicht zu seinem Stil. Der Stab gehörte Snapes Mutter«, damit ließ sie die Bombe platzen.  
Harry reagierte, wie sie es gedacht hatte. Er riss seine Augen auf und schrie, »Waaas?«, bevor er ungläubig schwieg.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich hab dir gesagt, er ist nicht, wie es scheint. Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm und er hat seine Gründe. Denk da mal drüber nach.«  
Sie nahm ihm den Stab ab, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

 *****18.09.2017*****


	10. Alpträume

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte euch gefällt un zu eurer Info, ich beantworte eure Reviews ebenfalls dort.  
_ _Da ich selbst viel lese und auch mehrere Geschichten habe, die noch im Erstehen sind, passiert es, dass man manchmal 'raus' ist. Daher werde ich jetzt nach jedem 10. Kapitel eine kurze Zusammenfassung machen, damit man wieder schneller rein kommt, ohne die vorherigen Kapitel noch mal lesen zu müssen._

 _Viel Spaß ähhhm, eher keine Alpträume für euch,_ _LG Sil_

 **10\. Alpträume**

 _Sie spürte die Kühle der Seide auf ihrer Haut, wie diese ihren Rücken streichelte, als sie sich leicht rekelte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen._  
 _Sie wollte, dass er sich umdrehte, seine Hände sanft über ihre Haut glitten, seinen Mund auf ihrem spüren, fühlen, wie seine Zunge in diesen glitt und ihre zärtlich streichelte._  
 _Wollte, dass er sich behutsam zwischen ihre Beine drängte und sie wieder ausfüllte, sie mit seinen Bewegungen um den Verstand brachte._  
 _»Schließ die Augen, Hermine«, flüsterte seine warme, tiefe Stimme und sie tat, was er ihr sagte. Allein der Gedanke, sich ihm wieder zu ergeben, ließ sie vor Erregung erzittern._  
 _Sie spürte, wie er sich zu ihr aufs Bett gesellte, seine Haut die ihre berührte, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine schob und sein Penis sich langsam seinen Weg in sie suchte._

 _Sie wollte ihm dabei in die Augen sehen, wollte sehen, wie die Lust seine Züge verschleierten und öffnete ihre Augen – und sah in das verzerrte Schlangengesicht Voldemorts._  
 _Ein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle._

* * *

»Es ist alles gut, Hermine. Du bist in Hogwarts und niemand kann dir etwas tun«, ruhig erreichte Harrys Stimme sie, sie fühlte, wie er sanft über ihren Arm strich, »ich passe auf dich auf.«  
Schluchzend öffnete sie die Augen, setzte sich auf und zog die Knie an, dass Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
Harrys Hand wanderte von ihrem Arm zum Rücken und streichelte sie langsam, aber beständig, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte.  
»Magst du darüber reden?«  
Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Bleibst du, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bin?«, fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit.  
»Natürlich, Mine«, erklärte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, »leg dich wieder hin.«

Sie folgte seiner Anweisung, rollte sich in eine Embryonalhaltung mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Harry nahm sein beruhigendes Streicheln wieder auf.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Traum. Anfangs hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt, Severus' Stimme war ihr unter die Haut gegangen, doch dann ...  
Sie wollte nicht drüber nachdenken. Es reichte ihr, dass er sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte.  
»Harry?«, ihre Stimme klang kläglich.  
»Ja, Mine?«»Erzähl mir was. Verhindere, dass ich nachdenke.«  
Und er tat es, erzählte ihr ein Muggelmärchen, über ein Biest, das nicht so fürchterlich war, wie alle dachten und das am Ende durch die Liebe des klugen Mädchens erlöst wurde.

 *****SS*****

Severus wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Er konnte nicht schlafen, obwohl es bitter nötig war. Er brauchte die Erholung, damit er klar denken konnte. Er wusste, dass er in der nächsten Nacht, spätestens in der übernächsten zum Lord gerufen werden würde, um einen Bericht zu erstatten.  
Dafür musste er bei Verstand sein. Ausgeruht.  
Doch immer wieder, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er sie im Ballsaal vor sich liegen, leicht zusammengekrümmt vor Schmerzen, die ihr der Cruciatus und seine eigene Gewalt zugefügt hatten.  
Sie war nach dem ersten Fluch kaum noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen, was er fast als Glück für sie empfand.  
Er richtete sich im Bett auf, strich sich durch die Haare.  
Verdammt. Er. Musste. Schlafen.

Er stand auf und ging zu dem Grammophon in seinem Wohnzimmer. Wahllos griff er nach einer seiner Schallplatten und legte sie auf. Wenige Sekunden später erkannte er, welche er erwischt hatte – Miles Davis' ›Kind of Blue‹-Album erreichte seine Ohren, der Jazz füllte seinen Kopf und er legte sich auf sein Sofa, zog die Wolldecke über sich und schloss die Augen, ließ sich in die Musik fallen.

* * *

 _Sie lag auf dem Bett und rekelte sich, versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er sah die Leidenschaft und die Sehnsucht nach ihm in ihren Augen. Langsam ließ er den Bademantel von seinen Schultern gleiten, freute sich über den Blick, der seinen Körper entlangwanderte und er trat auf sie zu._

 _Doch dann stand auf einmal Rabastan neben ihm, drückte ihn mit McNair an die Wand und es war Rudolphus, der sich auf Hermine warf, sich ihr aufzwang. Er schrie auf, doch er konnte sich selbst nicht hören, alles was in seinen Ohren schallte, war das hohe und laute Kichern des dunklen Lords, der die Geschehnisse auf dem Bett lauernd beobachtete und Severus nun zuraunte: »Sie ist nichts anderes, als eine Todesserhure, vergiss das nie, Severus.«_

* * *

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf und wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, wo er sich befand. Die Fläche auf der er lag, war zu schmal für sein Bett. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, da er in seinem Schlafzimmer keine Ruhe gefunden hatte.  
Nun, hier war es nicht besser gewesen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Tempus. Kurz nach fünf Uhr. Weiter schlafen lohnte sich nicht, aber immerhin war er für fünf Stunden zur Ruhe gekommen.  
Er würde in sein Labor gehen und ein paar Tränke brauen, vielleicht fand er am Nachmittag noch mal die Zeit, ein wenig zu ruhen. Der Trick mit der Musik hatte ja funktioniert.

 *****HP*****

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig gewesen, noch drei weitere Male war Hermine hochgeschreckt, doch Harry war es immer gelungen, sie wieder zu beruhigen. Nach dem zweiten Mal hatte er sich einfach zu ihr ins Bett gelegt und sie in seine Arme gezogen.  
Anfangs hatte sie sich dagegen wehren wollen, sich dann aber entspannt und war viel schneller eingeschlafen als beim ersten Mal.  
Dabei hatte Harry etwas mitbekommen, was ihn ziemlich verstörte. Im Zustand des Halbschlafes hatte Hermine sich an ihn geschmiegt und etwas geflüstert, was Harry auch jetzt noch erstarren ließ.  
»Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus. ... Du hast unser Leben gerettet. ... Ich verzeihe dir.«

Was bedeutete das? Das Snape involviert gewesen war, hatte Harry gewusst. Doch diese Wortfetzen ließen darauf schließen, dass er nicht nur als Zuschauer da gewesen war. Hatte er Hermine ... vergewaltigt?  
Wieso redete sie nicht mit ihm? Erzählte ihm nicht, was passiert war?  
Lag es daran, dass sie den Professor schützen wollte, da sie wusste, wie sehr Harry ausrasten würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr? Weil sie keine gute Vergangenheit hatten? Und es ihr doch so wichtig war, dass sie diese Unstimmigkeiten klärten und zusammenhielten?  
Warum? Was wusste Hermine, was er nicht wusste? Vielleicht waren seine Gedankengänge schon jetzt zu gefährlich, könnten sie doch Voldemort verraten, was hier gerade passierte, was er fühlte. Brachte er sie unwissentlich alle in Gefahr, weil er seinen Geist nicht abschirmen konnte und mehr begriff, als gut für ihn war?

Oh, verdammt, es war alles so kompliziert. Warum nur mussten sich auch alle auf ihn stützen und stürzen. Er war doch nur ein Teenager!  
Er drehte sich im Kreis und bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu leeren. Etwas, dass Snape ihm schon im fünften Schuljahr aufgetragen hatte zu lernen, doch in seinem Unwillen dem Slytherin gegenüber hatte er sich geweigert, es überhaupt zu versuchen.  
Langsam driftete er in den Schlaf.

* * *

 _Überall um ihn herum lagen Leichen. Seine Freunde starrten ihn aus gebrochenen Augen an. Auch Snape lag da, noch ein weinig Leben in den Augen, in seinen Armen Hermine, deren Blut aus einer Wunde an ihrem Bauch floss. »Du bist Schuld! Du konntest deinen Geist nicht verschließen und deswegen wusste er immer, was wir geplant haben. Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen. Wie deine Mutter. Du bringst nur Unglück.«_  
 _Er schluchzte, »Das wollte ich nicht. Das wollte ich nicht. Das wollte ich nicht. ...«, und brach zusammen, als auch Snape seinen letzten Atemzug tat und alle Menschen in seinem Leben nicht mehr da waren. Er war allein und wollte nur noch sterben. »Den Wunsch erfülle ich gerne«, sagte eine kalte hohe Stimme und dann traf Harry der ›Avada Kedava‹ aus seinem eigenen Stab, ausgeführt von Voldemort persönlich._

 *****19.09.2017*****

* * *

 **Zusammenfassung Kapitel 1 - 10:**

Kapitel 1 - Hermine verbringt Weihnachten bei ihrer Familie, doch am Heiligen Abend taucht Severus auf und teilt ihr mit, dass der Fidelius gefallen ist und die Todesser einen Überfall planen. Er bringt ihre Eltern in Sicherheit, sie muss allerdings da bleiben, da sonst seine Tarnung auffliegt.

Kapitel 2 - Severus bringt Hermine ins Malfoy Manor, wo Voldemort ihr eröffnet, dass er sie brechen will, indem er ihr Gewalt antun lässt. Ausführen soll es Severus, allerdings soll er Hermine nicht vergewaltigen, sondern sie soll mit Hilfe eines Liebestranks gefügig gemacht werden. Er selbst muss einen Potenztrank zu sich nehmen.

Kapitel 3 - Severus und Hermine schlafen miteinander.

Kapitel 4 - Danach kümmert sich Draco um Hermine, wobei sie sein Geheimnis erfährt - er ist schwul. Davon dürfen die Todesser nie erfahren. Allerdings wird Hermine auch klar, dass die Malfoys nicht auf der dunklen Seite stehen.

Kapitel 5 - Voldemort bestellt Hermine erneut zu sich und quält sie mit dem Cruciatus und Severus muss ihr doch noch Gewalt antun. Dann darf er Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wo er sie sofort auf die Krankenstation bringt, damit Poppy sich um sie kümmern kann. Dort bricht er aufgrund des eigenen emotionalen Traumas zusammen.

Kapitel 6 - Poppy kümmert sich um Hermines Verletzungen und ihr ist schnell klar, dass Severus involviert war. Obwohl sie es nicht glauben kann, muss sie der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, als Severus sie ihr beichtet. Auf seine Frage, warum sie noch zu ihm steht, eröffnet sie ihm, dass sie seine Patin ist. Als Dumbledore und McGonagall nach Hermine sehen wollen, gerät sie in Panik und nur Severus kann sie beruhigen.

Kapitel 7 - Hermine redet mit Poppy über ihre Erlebnisse und wirkt ziemlich tough. Allerdings befürchtet Poppy, dass der Zusammenbruch noch kommen wird. Das Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Hermine ist eher distanziert, als er kommt, um mit ihr zu reden. Er behandelt sie wie seine Schülerin und wahrt Abstand. Dabei berichtet er von der erfolgreichen Flucht ihrer Eltern und der Zerstörung Hermines Elternhauses.

Kapitel 8 - Hermine kehrt zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wo schon Harry und Ron auf sie warten. Dort hat Hermine eine leichte Krise und so schickt Harry Ron weg, um Hilfe zu holen. Hermine nutzt die Abwesenheit, um Harry ohne genauere Informationen von ihrer Entführung zu erzählen und drängt ihn, wieder Okklumentikstunden bei Snape zu nehmen.

Kapitel 9 - Hermine besucht mit Kingsley und Tonks ihr Elternhaus und muss leider feststellen, dass ihr Zauberstab kaputt ist. Zu ihrer, und auch Severus' eigener Verwunderung, gibt er ihr den Zauberstab seiner Mutter. Allerdings verheimlicht er ihr das Geheimnis des Stabes. Auch wundert sich Severus darüber, dass er Hermine etwas über seine Eltern und seine Kindheit erzählt.

Kapitel 10 - In der ersten Nacht nach der Entführung werden Hermine, Severus und Harry von ihren Gedanken und Alpträumen gequält und in Harry wächst die Erkenntnis, dass da mehr zwischen Hermine und Severus passiert ist, als ihm erzählt wird.


	11. Die Höhle der Oberschlange

_Sorry, ihr Lieben,_

 _kämpfe gerade gegen eine Erkältung und konnte die letzten Tage keinen PC sehen. Und nächste Woche Donnerstag fahr ich für eine Woche nach Berlin - da weiß ich nicht, wie es mit Updates laufen wird._  
 _Aber jetzt das neue Kapitel für euch,_

 _LG Sil_

 **11\. Die Höhle der Oberschlange**

Die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen. Harry sah sich am Tisch um, und entdeckte, dass Snape nicht viel besser als Hermine oder er aussah. Sie alle hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und wirkten müde und erschöpft.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass sein Lehrer tatsächlich so beim Frühstück aufgetaucht war. Normalerweise bemühte sich dieser doch immer darum, den Schein zu wahren.  
Oh ja, Harry war bewusst, wie oft sich der Hausvorstand der Slytherin hinter einer Maske des Desinteresses versteckte, obwohl er wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte oder sogar verletzt war.  
In diesem Jahr hatte Harry viel Zeit damit verbracht, Snape zu beobachten, auf kleinste Veränderungen in dessen Haltung zu achten. Und es war ihm viel aufgefallen.  
Anlass dafür waren die Erinnerungen, die er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Diese sorgten dafür, dass er in den Sommerferien oft über Erlebnisse und Aussagen des Professors nachgedacht hatte und sich seine Sicht auf ihn völlig veränderte.  
Der Mann, der sich ihm nun präsentierte, passte überhaupt nicht zu seinem Bild, es machte Snape … menschlich. Die Schutzmauer bröckelte. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass dies sehr gefährlich für sie alle sein würde.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Hermine, die zwischen Ron und ihm saß und mit ihrem Löffel in ihrem Obstquark rührte, jedoch noch nicht einen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte.  
Im Gegenteil zu Ron. Dessen Teller quoll über und er hatte ihn sich schon zweimal nachgefüllt. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch so viel in sich hineinstopfen?  
Gerade beschwerte sich sein rothaariger Freund mit vollem Mund über die, für ihn ›ach so anstrengende‹ Nacht und überhäufte Hermine mit Vorwürfen.

»Minchen, heute Nacht musst du aber was gegen deine Alpträume tun. Frag doch mal Poppy, ob sie etwas dagegen hat. Ich hab nämlich ganz schlecht geschlafen, weil ich immer aufgewacht bin wegen dir. Weißt'e, ich hab Ferien und die wollte ich eigentlich faulenzend im Fuchsbau verbringen und mich von meiner Mom verwöhnen lassen. Stattdessen hocke ich schon wieder in der Schule rum.«  
Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an und auch Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie nicht fassen, was Ron da von sich gab. »Sag mal, Ron, spinnst du? Ja, genau, ich hab mich entführen und … und … ver… lassen, weil ich dich in deinen Ferien stören wollte. Weil ich ja so eifersüchtig auf Lavender und dich bin und dir deswegen alles versauen will.«  
»Jetzt wo du es ansprichst, Mine, du musst es einfach akzeptieren, dass ich jetzt mit Lav-Lav zusammen bin und …«  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermines Hand landete auf seiner Wange, die sich umgehend rötete und sich mit dem Ton seiner Haarfarbe biss. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an.  
»Ich. Bin. Nicht. Eifersüchtig. Auf. Lav-Lav«, sagte Hermine gefährlich leise, » werd mit ihr glücklich und bekomme zehn Kinder. Professor McGonagall hat Harry und dich geholt, weil ich Freunde brauche, die für mich da sind, mir helfen, mit allem klar zu kommen, und nicht, damit sie mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ihre Nachtruhe gestört wird, weil ich …«, sie stockte, ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Mund, wischte über die Augen, »Alpträume habe, dass Vol… Vol… Voldemort und seine Todesser über mich herfallen, mich vergewaltigen und quälen.«  
Den letzten Teil hatte sie fast geschrien, ihre Stimme überschlug sich und zitterte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihrem Stuhl halten, rutschte herunter und kugelte sich schluchzend zusammen.

Sofort sprang Harry ebenfalls auf, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und wollte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Rücken legen. Doch sie zuckte zurück. Vor ihm! Dabei hatte er sie doch die ganze Nacht in seinem Arm gehalten.  
Leise sprach Harry auf sie ein, nannte ihren Namen, versicherte ihr, dass alles gut sei, doch er erreichte sie nicht.  
Da bauschte sich neben ihnen etwas Schwarzes auf und der Gryffindor sah hoch. Snape stand über ihnen, sein Umhang schwang noch leicht hin und her. In einer schmeidigen Bewegung beugte er sich zu Hermine herab und sprach so leise zu ihr, dass Harry ihn nicht verstand. Ihre Haltung entspannte sich unmerklich und er hob sie auf seine Arme, rauschte mit wehendem Cape aus der großen Halle und sein Schüler konnte ihm nur erstaunt nachschauen. Was war da zwischen den Beiden?

 *****SS*****

Es fühlte sich wie ein Flashback an, als Severus Hermine durch die Gänge trug und vielleicht mied er deswegen die Krankenstation und brachte sie zu seinen Gemächern.  
Hermine wimmerte leise, lies sich jedoch ohne Gegenwehr von ihm tragen, ihr Gesicht verbarg sich in seiner Robe, ihre Arme hatte sie, kurz nach dem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, um seinen Hals gelegt.  
In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, legte er sie sanft auf seiner Couch ab, strich ihr die wirren braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und deckte sie mit einer Wolldecke zu, nachdem er ihr die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes rief er sich eine kleine Phiole mit einem leichten Schlaftrank herbei und träufelte ihr ein paar Tropfen in den Mund, damit sie zur Ruhe kam.  
Er selbst setzte sich in einen der beiden Ohrensessel, die mit dem Sofa und einem passenden Hocker vor dem Kamin standen. Sein Blick ruhte unverwandt auf Hermine, er studierte jede Kleinigkeit in ihrem Gesicht aufs Genauste.

So konnte er die leichten Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase erkennen, die sich wegen der Jahreszeit undeutlich auf der hellen Haut zeigten. Die langen Wimpern ruhten auf den dunklen Schatten, die sich wegen ihres Schlafmangels unter den Augen gebildet hatten. Ihre vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, wirkten jedoch ebenfalls ziemlich farblos.  
Er verbat sich den Gedanken, wie sich dieser Mund angefühlt hatte, als er sie küsste, wie berauschend es gewesen war, diese Höhle mit der Zunge zu erforschen, sie zu schmecken.

Verdammt, er tat es doch!  
Nur der Gedanke an ihre Küsse reichte aus, seinen Schwanz aufzuwecken. Genervt stöhnte er auf. Seine Libido hatte er seit Jahren unter Kontrolle und nun reichte es aus, nur in der Nähe dieser jungen Frau zu sein.  
Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare, stützte die Ellbogen dann auf die Oberschenkel und verbarg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Was stellte sie nur mit ihm an?

Unruhig sprang er auf und schritt mit großen Schritten durch den Raum, der seinem Bewegungsdrang nicht wirklich entgegenkam. Dabei war dieser mit seinen 5x7 Metern definitiv nicht klein und auch nicht mit Möbeln vollgestellt.  
In der Mitte einer der kürzeren Wände befand sich der aus Bruchsteinen gemauerte Kamin, eingerahmt von einer Wand aus vollgestopften Bücherregalen aus naturbelassenem Eichenholz, die sich auch rechts und links bis zu den Türen an den längeren Wänden entlang zogen. Davor standen mit etwa einem Meter Abstand die gemütlichen Sitzmöbel aus hellbraunem Leder und ein kleiner niedriger Tisch aus dem gleichen Holz.  
Wenn man vor dem Kamin stand und in den Raum sah, blickte man auf die Küchenzeile an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und den Esstisch, an dem sechs Personen Platz fanden. Auch hier dominierte das helle Eichenholz. An der linken Wand befand sich mittig die Eingangstüre, direkt gegenüber führte eine Tür in einen kleinen Flur, von dem aus man sein Schlafzimmer, das Bad und sein privates Labor erreichte.  
Im Koch-/Essbereich gab es an der linken Seite eine weitere Türe, durch die man in sein Arbeitszimmer gelangte, indem er üblicherweise seine Kollegen und Schüler empfing.  
Die Wände des Raumes und die Decke waren grob verputzt und in Weiß gestrichen, um das Wohnzimmer nicht noch dunkler wirken zu lassen, da die Beleuchtung mangels Fenster nur von zahlreichen Kerzen stammte, sowie einigen Lichtzaubern, die sich aktivierten, sobald jemand den Raum betrat.  
Einige Bilder hingen an den Wänden im Essbereich, jedoch handelte es sich nur um Landschaften, niemals würde sich Severus ein Portrait in seine Zimmer hängen. Dafür waren die gemalten Schlossbewohner viel zu neugierig. Sie hätten seine Runden schon hämisch kommentiert.

Nach einer vierten Runde zwischen Küchenzeile und Kamin hockte er sich wieder in den Sessel und stöhnte leise auf. Das brachte doch nichts. Eigentlich war es auch der größte Unsinn, sie ausgerechnet hierher gebracht zu haben.  
Was sollte er tun, wenn sie erwachte und sich in seiner Nähe unwohl fühlte?  
Wollte er sich dem tatsächlich aussetzen?  
Angst und Panik in den honigfarbenen Augen sehen?

Ein Klopfen an seiner Arbeitszimmertür riss ihn aus den sich drehenden Überlegungen und er schreckte aus dem Sessel auf. Wer störte ihn denn da? Die Kollegen, die noch im Schloss weilten, würden an der Eingangstür klopfen und Schüler waren keine da, bis auf Weasley und Pot...  
Mit langen Schritten ging er zur Eingangstür und riss sie auf.

 *****HP*****

Unentschlossen bog Harry am Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer nach rechts um die Ecke des Ganges, um vor Snapes Bürotür stehen zu bleiben. Er wollte wissen, wo Hermine war und da er sie weder im Gryffindorturm noch auf der Krankenstation gefunden hatte, konnte Snape sie nur mit zu sich genommen haben.  
Allerdings wusste er nicht, wo sich dessen Privaträume befanden, er kannte nur dessen Arbeitszimmer und hoffte, dass sich der Rest in der Nähe befand oder Snape es mitbekam, wenn jemand vor seiner Bürotür stand und zu ihm wollte.  
Zögerlich klopfte er an und wartete. Dabei zitternden seine Hände leicht. Er hasste diesen Raum, in dem er wieder und wieder hatte nachsitzen müssen. Er musste ihn nicht betreten, um den wuchtigen alten dunkelgebeizten Eichenschreibtisch vor sich zu sehen, die Wände mit den Regalen, in denen sich eingelegte, schleimig aussehende Dinge in Gläsern befanden. Selbst der große Kamin hinter dem Schreibtisch wirkte angsteinflößend mit den eingeschnitzten Fratzen. Und die schwache Beleuchtung tat ihr Übriges dazu.  
Wie konnte der Slytherinhausvorstand hier nur vernünftig arbeiten? Harry hatte Stunden damit verbracht, an dem kleinen Tisch in der Nische zwischen der Eingangstüre und der Tür an der linken Wand, die in den Klassenraum führte, Zaubertrankzutaten zu sortieren und sich immer über das schlechte Licht geärgert.  
Direkt neben dieser Tür befand sich der große Einbauschrank, indem Snape die teureren oder wertvolleren Zutaten aufbewahrte, aus dem Hermine damals die Sachen für den Vielsafttrank geklaut hatte.  
Eine weitere Tür befand sich an der rechten Wand und Harry hoffte, dass seine Vermutung, diese Tür würde in Snapes Privaträume führen, sich bestätigte und dieser ihn deswegen hoffentlich klopfen hörte.  
Als sich nichts rührte, schlug Harry erneut an die Tür, diesmal kräftiger und zuckte zusammen, als sich das Portrait des Zaubertränkemeisters im rechten Quergang, der wieder vom Büro wegführte, öffnete und sich das Bild als Tür offenbarte.

»Potter!«, schnarrte Snape und Harry konnte beobachten, wie er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und dabei mit den Händen vorher nach seinem Cape griff. Es hatte was von einer Fledermaus, die ihre Flügel um sich schloss und war eine so typische Geste für seinen Professor. Nicht ohne Grund nannten die Schüler ihn Kerkerfledermaus.  
»Ist Hermine bei Ihnen?«, fragte er und trat vor ihn hin.  
»Das geht Sie nichts an!«  
»Ich möchte aber wissen, ob es ihr gut geht und da sie weder im Turm noch im Krankenflügel ist, muss sie hier sein, oder?«, stellte Harry mit barschem Unterton fest. Er würde sich von Snape nicht vertreiben lassen, bevor er Hermine nicht gesehen hatte und sich davon überzeugte, dass es ihr gut ging.  
»Sie schläft«, murmelte sein Gegenüber.  
So schnell ließ sich der Gryffindor nicht abwimmeln. Dreist schob er sich an seinem Lehrer vorbei in dessen Gemächer und sah sich suchend um, bis er Hermine auf der Couch entdeckte.

Er wollte zu ihr hin, doch Snape hielt ihn am Arm fest. »Was erlauben Sie sich, Potter? Das hier sind meine Privaträume und ich habe Sie nicht hierher eingeladen. Verschwinden Sie umgehend!«  
»Nein!«, fauchte dieser leise, »Erst möchte ich wissen, ob mit Mine alles okay ist.«  
»Ich habe ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben und wie Sie sehen, wirkt es. Würden Sie dann endlich gehen?«, zischte der Professor.

Doch Harry riss sich von ihm los und ging zu Hermine, um sie genauer zu betrachten. Sie schlief tatsächlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte entspannter als in der vergangenen Nacht. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Dabei sah er zu Snape und zuckte unter dem Blick des Mannes zusammen.  
Hoppala, der würde ihn ja am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen!  
Und diesen Blick hatte Harry schon einmal gesehen, in einer Erinnerung des Professors. Da hatte sein Vater seine Mutter geküsst und Snape hatte es heimlich beobachtet. Schon in den Sommerferien hatte Harry über diesen Blick und noch einige andere gegrübelt und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Snape nicht nur eine Freundschaft mit seiner Mutter verband — nein, Snape hatte sie geliebt.  
»Keine Angst, Professor. ICH bin nicht mein Vater«, entfuhr es ihm, »Hermine ist für mich nur wie eine Schwester. Ansonsten habe ich kein Interesse an ihr, sie hat das falsche Geschlecht.«  
Die Worte waren noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da fuhr Harrys Hand zu seinem Mund. Warum nur hatte er das gesagt? Niemand, noch nicht einmal Hermine wusste, dass er schwul war. Er selbst wusste es ja auch erst seit den Sommerferien.  
Noch jetzt überraschte die Erkenntnis ihn und der Moment, als es ihm klar wurde, stieg in ihm hoch.

 *****21.09.2017*****


	12. Harrys Erkenntnis

Ähm ja, kurze Vorwarnung - Harry darf jetzt ein Lemon beobachten. ;)

 **12\. Harrys Erkenntnis**

 _Sein Onkel hatte Harry nur am Ligusterweg raus gelassen und war dann mit Petunia wieder weggefahren. Dursley empfing ihn an der Haustür mit den Worten »Wieder da, Freak?«, und stieß ihm unsanft in die Seite. Harry unterdrückte ein Keuchen, sagte jedoch nichts._  
 _»Gib mir den komischen Stab und die Bücher, Dad sagte, ich soll alles einschließen. Dann ab in die Küche mit dir. Ich feiere heute Abend den Ferienbeginn mit ein paar Freunden und brauche noch ein paar Salate.«_  
 _Harry blieb stumm, wuchtete seinen Koffer hoch und kramte darin, um seinem Cousin, der wartend in der Tür stand, einige Bücher und, widerwillig, seinen Zauberstab zu geben._  
 _Obwohl er sich am Liebsten in seinem kleinen Zimmer unter die Bettdecke verkrochen hätte, ging er doch hinunter in die Küche und begann, einen Kartoffel- und einen Nudelsalat für den Fettwanz und dessen Freunde zuzubereiten. Währenddessen kümmerte sich Dudley um den Grill und ließ Harry anschließend noch die Gartenmöbel aus dem Keller schleppen._

 _Verschwitzt und hungrig; natürlich bekam er nichts von den Speisen, die er selbst zubereitet hatte, ab; durfte er dann endlich in sein Zimmer. Zum Glück war noch etwas von der Kürbispastete übrig, und so befriedigte er seinen knurrenden Magen. Dazu trank er Leitungswasser, etwas anders, bis auf seine morgendliche Milch, würde es die nächsten Wochen nicht geben._  
 _Zum Glück gehörte zu seinem Zimmerchen; mehr als ein zweitüriger Kleiderschrank, ein schmales Bett mit Nachtkonsole und ein alter klappriger Schreibtisch samt Stuhl passten nicht hinein; ein winziges Bad mit einer Dusche, einem Klo und einem Waschbecken._  
 _Weder Dudley noch Onkel Vernon würden sich darin drehen können, doch Harrys schlanke Gestalt war hier von Vorteil. Er hoffte, in den nächsten Wochen nicht allzu sehr zu wachsen, denn sonst bekäme auch er Probleme._  
 _Die Katzenklappe befand sich noch immer in der Tür und auch das Gitter vorm Fenster war vorhanden. Der Gryffindor seufzte. Nichts hatte sich hier verändert. Nur sein ganzes Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt — Sirius nicht mehr ein Teil davon, er war tot._  
 _Wie sich das wohl auf das Verhalten seines Onkels auswirken würde? Ob die Drohungen MadEyeMoodys und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern dafür sorgten, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ? Auf der Fahrt vom Bahnhof zum Ligusterweg hatte sein Onkel ihn auf jeden Fall noch mehr ignoriert als sonst._

 _Von unten hörte Harry Lärm hochschallen, Dudleys Freunde waren eingetroffen und der Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch zog ihm in die Nase. Er überlegte. Hatte er jemals Fleisch vom Grill gegessen? Nein, er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es roch auf jeden Fall gut. Zu gut. Sein Magen knurrte, musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, nicht mehr so gut versorgt zu werden wie in Hogwarts._  
 _Es ging ihm nicht schlecht im Ligusterweg, drei Mahlzeiten bekam er, doch er war ein Jugendlicher, mitten im Wachstum und obwohl er nicht so ein Vielfrass wie Ron war, so konnte auch Harry einiges verputzen._  
 _Da waren zwei Scheiben Brot mit Käse zum Frühstück, eine Dosenmahlzeit zum Mittag und zwei Scheiben Brot mit Wurst zum Abend, nicht wirklich viel. Besonders, wenn man das Mittagessen für die anderen frisch kochte, sich selbst aber nur schnell etwas aufwärmen durfte._  
 _Doch er musste nicht hungern. Egal wie ungeliebt er hier war, seine Grundbedürfnisse nach Essen, Trinken, Kleidung und Körperpflege wurden erfüllt._

 _Mit anderen Bedürfnissen war es etwas schwieriger. Seine Tante hatte ihn nie einfach nur im Arm gehalten, aber als er kleiner gewesen war, durfte die Nachbarin, Mrs. Figg, mit ihm schmusen, damit er menschliche Nähe erhielt. Sie war auch diejenige gewesen, die ihm Manieren beigebracht hatte und ihn lobte, wenn er etwas Neues schnell lernte. Allerdings hatte sie ihm nie von der magischen Welt erzählt, obwohl sie als Squib sehr wohl wusste, wer er war. Und dabei hatte er bis zur Grundschule quasi mehrere Stunden am Tag bei ihr verbracht._  
 _Sein Onkel hatte ihn immer nur ignoriert, außer er gehorchte nicht oder erledigte seine Aufgaben nicht zu dessen Zufriedenheit. Dann wurde er als ›Freak‹ betitelt, musste sich anhören, was für Subjekte doch seine Eltern gewesen waren und ein paar Mal hatte sich Vernon so in Wut geredet, dass Harry eine Ohrfeige erhalten hatte._  
 _Dudley war da weniger zurückhaltend. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden genoss er es, den Gryffindor zu ärgern und zu jagen. Während ihrer gesamten Grundschulzeit war Harry das Lieblingsopfer der Bande um seinen Cousin gewesen — vom Kopf in der Toilette, über Prügel, die er bezog, wenn er nicht schnell genug weg gerannt war, bis hin zu Zigaretten, die auf seinen Oberarmen ausgedrückt worden waren, hatte er alles schon erlebt._  
 _Seid Hogwarts war es besser geworden. Mittlerweile musste er nur noch dumme Sprüche ertragen, manchmal schlug Dudley ihn hinterrücks in die Seiten oder auf die Arme, doch meist hatte er seine Ruhe. Allerdings verbrachte Harry aber auch die Zeit, in der er sich nicht um den Haushalt und Garten kümmerte, in seinem Zimmer. Und dachte nach._  
 _In diesem Jahr gab es vieles, über das er nachdenken musste. Der Angriff in der Mysteriumsabteilung, Voldemort, aber auch Snape. Dessen Erinnerungen hatten Harry mehr gezeigt, als diesem lieb gewesen wäre._

 _Erneut stieg ihm der Duft nach Grillfleisch in die Nase und Harry schaute in seinem Koffer, der immer noch unausgepackt auf dem Bett lag, ob er noch etwas Essbares darin fand. Die Ausbeute war gering, nur ein paar Schokofrösche, eine Handvoll Bertie Botts Bohnen und eine kleine Fleischpastete._  
 _Während er diese aß, überlegte er, ob er im Fuchsbau nach einem Kehrpaket fragen sollte. Sicher war sicher. Nachdem er auch noch den letzten Schokofrosch verdrückt hatte, bei der Sammelkarte handelte es sich um Nikolas Flamel, suchte er sich saubere Schlafkleidung und Waschzeug aus dem Koffer und schob diesen dann unters Bett. Auspacken konnte er auch noch morgen._  
 _Er streckte sich, strich sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, schob Jeans und Boxershorts über die Hüfte, bevor er sie samt Socken abstreifte und in die Ecke pfefferte. Das T-Shirt folgte zugleich._  
 _Mit der sauberen Boxershorts und einem roten Muskelshirt in der Hand, den Kulturbeutel unter dem Arm geklemmt, betrat er das Bad. Ausziehen musste er sich immer in seinem Zimmer, denn wie gesagt, das Bad war winzig._  
 _Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, sich den Schweiß vom Körper zu spülen. Da nahm er auch eine kalte Dusche in Kauf. Es störte ihn nicht, schließlich war er immer nur im Sommer hier, wer brauchte da schon warmes Wasser?_  
 _Also holte er Duschgel und Shampoo hervor und hielt seinen Tarnumhang in der Hand. Wie kam der denn in die Tasche? Ah stimmt ja, er hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen mit gehabt, als er gemeinsam mit Ron im Vertrauensschülerbad gewesen war. Damit keiner mitbekam, dass er diesen begleitete, hatte er den Umhang dabei gehabt und ihn kurz vor dem Gryffindorturm abgenommen und in den Beutel gepackt. Er legte ihn neben die Tasche auf den Toilettendeckel und stieg in die Duschwanne._  
 _Er genoss den Strahl, denn dank des warmen Wetters heizten sich die Wasserrohre im Haus ein wenig auf und so war das Wasser nicht eiskalt, sondern nur kühl. Und da weder Onkel noch Tante da waren und Dudley im Garten feierte, klopfte auch niemand nach fünf Minuten an der Tür und drohte damit, das Wasser abzustellen, wenn er nicht bald fertig wurde._

 _Er war gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen, als er Geräusche in seinem Zimmer hörte. Da war doch jemand an der Tür und betrat nun den Raum._  
 _»Bist du dir sicher, Mike, dass wir hier einfach so rein können?«, fragte eine Mädchenstimme zaghaft._  
 _»Klar. Dudleys Zimmer ist nebenan. Ich hab schon mal hier übernachtet, ist nur ein weiteres Gästezimmer«, erklärte eine Jungenstimme leicht überheblich, »ich will einfach ein wenig allein mit dir sein, Nikki.«_  
 _Dann war es still. Schnell trocknete Harry sich ab und schlüpfte in die Klamotten, bevor er sich den Tarnumhang überwarf, vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und sie einen Spaltbreit aufschob. Durch diesen konnte er direkt auf sein Bett sehen und entdeckte dort das Pärchen — wild knutschend._

 _Die würden doch wohl nicht … jetzt … hier … in seinem Bett!_  
 _Doch, sie würden! Denn nun schob dieser Mike, den Harry schon ein paar Mal mit Dudley im vergangenen Sommer gesehen hatte, dem Mädchen die Bluse hoch und küsste sich dabei Richtung Busen._  
 _Viel konnte Harry nicht erkennen, hauptsächlich Mikes Hintern in der engen Jeans, da er zwischen den Beinen des Mädchens kniete. Aber der Anblick war es wert, musste Harry überrascht zugeben._  
 _Er konnte seinen Blick nicht loslösen, seine Hand zuckte vor, würde zu gerne über den prallen Stoff streichen, nur um zu testen, ob der Körperteil darunter sich tatsächlich so fest anfühlte, wie er in der Hose aussah._

 _Mike hatte dem Mädchen mittlerweile die Bluse und den BH ausgezogen und vergnügte sich mit ihren Brüsten, doch das ließ Harry völlig kalt._  
 _Als Mike nun allerdings sein T-Shirt auszog, sog Harry die Luft ein. Zum Glück stöhnte diese Nikki genau in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls. Was für ein Muskelspiel bot sich ihm da!_  
 _Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit dem Finger die Linie der Wirbelsäule nachziehen, über die breiten Schultern streicheln und seine Hand in den Hosenbund schieben._

 _Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte er da nur?_  
 _So wie jetzt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Er spürte, wie sich das Blut in seiner Körpermitte sammelte, sein Schwanz anschwoll. Und diese Reaktion nur, weil er einem halbnackten Kerl auf den Arsch starrte. Ihm war heiß, sein Gesicht glühte förmlich, wie auch immer das möglich war. Seine Hände fühlten sich feucht an und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Dieses Kribbeln wurde noch schlimmer, als Mike sich nun die Jeans auszog und damit offenbarte, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug und Harry nun ungehindert den nackten Hintern betrachten konnte._

 _Fast wäre er zu den Beiden ans Bett getreten, als sich Nikkis Finger in Mikes Kehrseite krallten und ihn kneteten, dabei die Pobacken auseinander zogen und Harry so ungehindert Einsicht auf dessen Anus gewährte. Der kleine rosa Muskelring zog ihn fast magisch an._  
 _Seine Hand griff wie ferngesteuert nach seinem Schwanz und er stieß in seine Hand, ohne den Blick von Mikes Hintern abzuwenden. Was zwischen den Beiden auf dem Bett passierte, bekam er überhaupt nicht mehr mit._

 _Als Mike aufstand, sich zu ihm umdrehte, um etwas aus seiner Hose zu holen, katapultierte die Aussicht auf dessen Vorderseite Harry über die Klippe. Das Muskelspiel und der erigierte Penis des anderen, auf dem sich Lusttropfen gebildet hatten, waren für den Gryffindor zu viel. Sich auf die Lippen beißend, damit er nicht los brüllte, ejakulierte er in seine Hand und zog sich auf wackeligen Beinen zurück ins Bad, wo er sich kraftlos auf die Toilettenschüssel setzte._  
 _Aus dem Zimmer drangen eindeutige Geräusche zu ihm, doch Harry fühlte sich wie in einer Nebelwand gefangen. Was hatte er da getan?_

 _Nach ihrem Akt konnte er sich vor dem Mädchen gerade noch in die Duschkabine retten und sah ihr völlig uninteressiert dabei zu, wie sie sich mit Toilettenpapier säuberte. Mikes Aktion, sich sein Teil über dem Waschbecken zu reinigen, ließ ihn jedoch erneut hart werden und so war Harry mehr als glücklich, als die Beiden endlich aus seinem Zimmer verschwanden und er wieder völlig allein war._  
 _Er warf den Tarnumhang ab, schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und schaffte sich erneut Erleichterung, allerdings kam er diesmal nicht so schnell, obwohl er sich das Gesehene wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Es war doch etwas anders, nur daran zu denken._  
 _Schnell duschte er und trocknete sich zum zweiten Mal mit dem klammen Handtuch ab. Dann schlüpfte er in sein Muskelshirt und schmiss die Boxershorts auf den Haufen dreckiger Wäsche. Noch einmal zog er den Koffer hervor, angelte eine neue Shorts heraus, die er sich überzog. Kraftlos fiel er ins Bett, nur um angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich wieder aufzurichten._  
 _Ein nasser Fleck zierte die Mitte seiner Matratze, doch er war zu müde, um das, nach Sex riechende Bettzeug zu wechseln. Er holte nur ein Handtuch aus dem Bad, warf es über den Fleck und kroch unter die Decke, die er vom Boden aufklaubte und schlief augenblicklich ein._

 _In den Tagen nach dieser Erfahrung kreisten Harrys Gedanken, doch egal welche Argumente ihm einfielen, am Ende musste er sich eingestehen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich auf das eigene Geschlecht stand — er war schwul._

 *****22.09.2017*****


	13. Verwirrung

**13\. Verwirrung**

Wie kam Potter auf die Idee, ihn beschwichtigen zu müssen? Und was wollte er ihm damit sagen, er sei nicht wie sein Vater und Hermine hätte das falsche Geschlecht?  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, er brauchte einen Moment um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Doch dann fiel der Knut. Potter gab ihm zwei Sachen zu verstehen - zum einen hatte der Gryffindor seinen Gesichtsausdruck so gedeutet, als würde Severus eifersüchtig auf ihn sein, was definitiv nicht der Fall war, zum anderen hatte er zugegeben, schwul zu sein.  
Nun stand der Junge gedankenverloren neben der Couch, schien in Erinnerungen gefangen zu sein. Eigentlich müsste er ihn jetzt am Kragen aus seinen Räumen zerren, doch stattdessen wartete er geduldig, bis der Gryffindor sich wieder rührte und etwas Gehetztes in seinen Blick schlich.  
Anscheinend hatten seine eigenen Worte ihn überrascht und er befürchtete nun, Severus würde einen harschen Kommentar ablassen. Was allerdings nicht in seiner Absicht lag. Er würde Harry nicht noch mehr verunsichern zu seiner Sexualität zu stehen, indem er ihn beleidigen würde.

»Wollen Sie sich nicht setzten, Potter?«, bot er ihm stattdessen an und beanspruchte den Sessel an Hermines Kopf für sich. Sein Schüler folgte der Aufforderung. »Tee?«  
Potter nickte nur und Severus rief nach einer Elfe, um eine Kanne und ein paar Kekse zu bestellen, die umgehend auf dem kleinen Tisch erschienen.  
Der Professor goss ein, griff nach einer Tasse, lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine. Wie sollte er ein Gespräch beginnen? Wollte Potter überhaupt mit ihm darüber reden?  
Aber mit wem sonst? Mit Minerva? Bei dem Gedanken zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Auch Albus war nicht unbedingt jemand, mit dem man über sowas reden wollen würde, obwohl der Direktor ja ebenfalls dem eigenen Geschlecht verfallen war. Und das wusste Severus sehr genau. Zum Glück war das zwischen ihnen geklärt.  
Zudem tat er das nicht zum ersten Mal. Er hatte schon seinem Patensohn zur Seite gestanden, als dieser sich der eigenen Sexualität bewusst wurde und nicht mit seinen Eltern reden wollte.  
Und in den Jahren als Hauslehrer waren einige klärende Gespräche zusammengekommen. Nicht nur mit Schülern des eigenen Hauses. Er wahrte zwar Abstand zu seinen Schülern, wirkte missmutig und genervt, doch wenn er merkte, dass ihn jemand brauchte, dann sprang er auch schon mal über die eigene Maske, war er doch der jüngste Lehrer an der Schule und konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern, wie wichtig es für ihn gewesen wäre, wenn sich einer der Erwachsenen um ihn gekümmert hätte.

»Möchten Sie über ihre Aussage reden?«  
Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. Es schien ihm tatsächlich unangenehm zu sein, dass es ihm rausgerutscht war. Doch so schnell gab Severus nicht auf. »Seit wann ist es Ihnen klar?«  
»Seitdemsommer«, nuschelte der Held überhaupt nicht heldenhaft.  
Wo war denn der berühmt berüchtigte Gryffindormut?  
Severus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und starrte ihn an. »Bitte?«  
»Ich weiß es seit dem Sommer.«  
»Und?« Musste er dem Jungen wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
»Nichts und. Ich habe etwas beobachtet, was es mir klar gemacht hat. Doch wo sollte ich denn jemanden kennenlernen, mich ausprobieren? Bei meinen Verwandten?«, ein höhnisches Lachen entfuhr seinem Schüler, »oder hier? Danke, kein Bedarf, denen noch einen Grund zu liefern, mich fertig zu machen.«

Severus räusperte sich. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass der Gryffindor in den vergangenen Jahren keinen leichten Stand in der Schule gehabt hatte. Doch warum auch nicht? Schließlich wurde er ja schon außerhalb der Schule verwöhnt, da schadete es ihm nicht, wenn er hier ein bisschen Gegenwind abbekam. So blieb er wenigstens auf dem Boden.  
»Außerdem sollte ich mich wohl erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Wenn das erledigt ist und ich noch lebe, dann kann ich mich ja um mein Liebesleben kümmern.«  
Ein Stich durchfuhr Severus. Die Bitterkeit in den Worten traf ihn. Sah Potter sein Leben so? Rechnete er ebenfalls nur bis zum Tag X? Fast schien es, als sei ein ruhiges Gespräch zwischen ihm und Potter dringend nötig.  
Halt! Was waren das für Gedanken? Wo kamen die her?  
Ein ›ruhiges‹ Gespräch mit dem verwöhnten Bengel? Nein!

Doch dann war es wieder da, das schlechte Gewissen. Er war nicht nur James Potters Sohn, sondern auch Lilys. Lily ... An sie hatte er in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht.  
Und das an Weihnachten! Dabei gehörte dieses Fest, sein Geburtstag und Halloween zu den Augenblicken, an denen sie in seinen Gedanken omnipräsent war.  
Seine Lily.  
Überraschung durchzuckte Severus. Etwas war anders. Das Gefühl, wenn er an sie dachte, hatte sich verändert. Noch immer fühlte er Bedauern darüber, sie beleidigt zu haben, ihr Tod zerriss ihm das Herz. Doch der Gedanke, sie an Potter verloren zu haben, schmerzte nicht mehr so extrem.  
Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich über seine Gefühle Gedanken zu machen. Es ging um Potter, nicht um ihn. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Der Gryffindor war schon immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn gewesen, er sah seinem Vater einfach zu ähnlich und es schmiss Severus jedes Mal zurück in die eigene Vergangenheit, wenn er ihn anschaute.

 *****HG*****

Schon seit einer Weile war Hermine wieder wach, doch sie hielt die Augen geschlossen. Harry und Severus befanden sich in einem Raum und bisher waren weder schnippische Worte seitens Harry gefallen, noch hatte Severus diesen verhöhnt.  
Tatsächlich saßen beide in ihren Sesseln und schienen tief in Gedanken zu sein. Zwar hatte der Professor in der Tat den Anfang gemacht, wurde jedoch von ihrem Freund mehr oder weniger abgeblockt.

Wie gerne würde sie einfach die Augen öffnen und sich umsehen.  
Zu neugierig war sie auf Severus' Privaträume. Wie sie wohl aussahen?  
Und warum fühlte sie sich hier und in seiner Gegenwart überhaupt so wohl?  
Sie mochte schon allein den Geruch, den das Sofa ausströmte. Leder, Kräuter und eine ganz leichte Note Mann. Müsste sie nicht gerade wegen des Geruchs, den sie unweigerlich dem Tränkemeister zuordnete, in Panik geraten?  
Sie verspürte jedoch kein Unbehagen, sondern fühlte sich geborgen. Wie immer, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Sie hatte da mal was über Entführungsopfer gelesen, die sich in die Täter verliebten. Stockholmsyndrom nannte man es. War es das, was sie mit Severus verband? Nein, dafür war der Zeitraum viel zu kurz gewesen.  
Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, ihre Gefühle zu analysieren. Sie riskierte einen Blick zu Harry, der auf seinem Sessel in sich zusammengesunken saß und aussah, als würde er sich lieber vor Voldemort wiederfinden, als über seine sexuelle Neigung zu reden.  
Dessen Geständnis hatte Hermine nicht wirklich überrascht. Nach der Pleite mit Cho war Homosexualität eine der Erklärungen gewesen, die sie sich überlegt hatte.

Und das Harry in diesem Jahr seine Augen kaum von Severus und Draco abwenden konnte, war ihr aufgefallen. Dabei ging es nicht um das Beobachten des ›Feindes‹, ihr waren nur allzu deutlich die eher sexuell interessierten Blicke zu Draco ins Auge gesprungen.  
Dieser hatte Harry übrigens ebenfalls mehr als einmal angestarrt, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und plötzlich war da dieser Gedanke — vielleicht bekriegten sich die Beiden nicht, weil sie sich nicht leiden konnten, sondern, weil die gegenseitige sexuelle Anziehung einen Weg benötigte, abgebaut zu werden? Das war etwas, was sie bei der nächsten Begegnung genauer beobachten sollte.

Erneut fokussierte sie sich wieder auf ihr eigentliches Problem. Jetzt ging es nicht um Draco und Harry, sondern um Severus und ihren besten Freund. Sie mussten miteinander reden, die Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen abbauen, damit Harry; und vielleicht auch sie; endlich Okklumentik lernte.  
Sie streckte sich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit beider Männer auf sich. Der Jüngere sprang von seinem Sessel hoch und kniete neben ihr nieder, griff nach ihrer Hand und streichelte mit der anderen sanft über ihre Wange, während der Blick des Älteren mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf ihr lag.

»Mine, wie geht es dir?«  
»Besser«, beruhigte sie Harry und richtete sich in eine sitzende Haltung auf, dabei jedoch immer noch in die Decke gekuschelt, mit der sie zugedeckt gewesen war.  
Aus dieser strömte Severus' Duft und sie wollte ihn noch ein wenig weiter riechen, da er sie sicher nicht so nah an sich heranlassen würde, damit sie vom Original eingehüllt wurde.  
›Hermine!‹, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Ihre Gedanken drohten erneut, abzuschweifen. Sie nutzte den Moment des Schweigens, um sich umzusehen, und war überrascht. Mit einer so freundlichen und warmen Umgebung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch sie konnte ihn im Stil erkennen. Er passte zu ihm.

»Miss Granger, es freut mich, dass Sie sich besser fühlen«, stellte Severus mit einem Hauch von Erleichterung fest, die sicher nur sie hörte.  
»Ja. Danke, dass Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben, Professor.«  
Er zuckte zusammen, diesmal sogar sichtbar für Harry, der verwirrt zwischen ihr und dem Lehrer hin und her sah. Mittlerweile saß er neben ihr auf der Couch.  
»Nun, da Sie auch nicht mehr so blass aussehen, kann ich sie ruhigen Gewissens wieder in ihren Turm schicken. Meinen Sie, Sie können sich einer Konfrontation mit Mr. Weasley stellen?«  
Hermine schluckte. Da war sie sich nicht so sicher.  
»Ron ist nicht mehr da. Er ist zurück in den Fuchsbau«, stellte Harry fest und wirkte dabei so, als sei er froh darüber. Hatten Ron und er sich ebenfalls gestritten? Sicher. Ron war aber auch manchmal so verbohrt. Verdammte Reinblüter! Egal ob sie Anhänger Voldemorts waren oder als Blutsverräter galten, die veralteten Ansichten steckten in den Familien wie der Geruch von Mottenkugeln in alten Schränken.

»Nun, dann möchte ich Sie bitten, nun zu gehen. Ich müsste noch ein paar Tränke brauen.«  
Oh ja, das klang so sehr nach Ausrede, dass Hermine fast laut auflachte. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und fixierte Harry. »Wolltest du den Professor nicht noch etwas fragen?«  
»Ähm, später, Mine. Ich bring dich jetzt erstmal hoch und kann dann später immer noch her kommen«, wich Harry aus, doch Hermine sah im an, dass er nicht vorhatte, das zu tun.  
Sie setzte ihren ›das ist nicht dein Ernst‹-Blick auf. »Harry!«  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und schaute völlig interessiert auf seine Hände. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Severus, in dessen Augen Neugierde schimmerte, der sich ansonsten jedoch den Anschein gab, als würde ihn nicht interessieren, was sein Schüler von ihm wollte.  
Hermine verlor sich in seinen Zügen, die auch für sie nun wieder das Aussehen eines über 50-jährigen hatte. Der Anblick missfiel ihr nicht, doch als er die Tarnung für sie fallen ließ, hatte er weniger verkrampft ausgesehen.

Harry schien eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, denn er stand auf und stellte sich vor den Professor. »Sir, ich möchte Sie bitten, mir wieder Okklumentikunterricht zu geben.«

 *****24.09.2017*****


	14. Aussprache

**14\. Aussprache**

Der Junge wollte was? Okklumentikstunden?  
Severus sprang aus seinem Sessel und stellte sich vor Potter, konnte die Überraschung darüber nicht aus seinen Zügen halten. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, doch die saß immer noch völlig entspannt auf der Couch, in seine Decke eingehüllt. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Zufriedenheit und Ruhe, ihr Blick lag wie der einer stolzen Mutter auf Potter.  
Er riss sich zusammen, setzte einen eher spöttischen Blick auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Gryffindor eindringlich. »Warum wollen Sie das? Wieso sollte ICH es noch einmal in Betracht ziehen, SIE zu unterrichten? Sie haben doch noch immer nicht gelernt, meine Privatsphäre zu respektieren.«  
»Sir«, Potters Stimme klang respektvoll, anscheinend gewann er jedoch seine Überheblichkeit zurück, »Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt. Wie gesagt, ICH bin nicht mein Vater. Es ist wichtig, dass ich meinen Geist vor Voldemort …«  
Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen, der verdammte Fluch auf dem Mal sorgte dafür, dass es schmerzte, sobald der Name des Mistkerls, oder wie Hermine ihn genannt hatte, Schlangenfresse; er liebte diesen Ausdruck; erwähnt wurde. Je mehr Verachtung dabei im Ton des Sprechers lag, desto mehr schmerzte es. Und in Potters Ton lag eine Menge Respektlosigkeit.  
»… verschließe. Allerdings würde ich im Vorfeld gerne mit Ihnen über Ihre Wahrnehmung meinerseits sprechen. Ich glaube, Sie gehen da von Tatsachen aus, die nicht auf mich zutreffen.«

Wann war der Junge so erwachsen geworden? Es war ihm schon nach den Sommerferien aufgefallen, dass der Junge viel ruhiger war, mehr beobachtete als früher, selbstbewusster zu seiner Meinung stand. Dabei strahlte er unterschwellig eine Traurigkeit aus, die Severus beinahe greifen konnte.  
Hatte der Tod seines Paten ihn so sehr mitgenommen? Warum? Er hatte doch kaum Zeit mit Black verbracht, der immer noch so arrogant wie in ihrer Jugend gewesen war. Nicht unbedingt der Umgang, der dem verwöhnten Blag gut getan hatte.

»Sie sind also kein aufmüpfiger, respektloser Möchtegernheld?«, verhöhnte er den Jungen, konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn damit, wieder einmal, herauszufordern.  
»Nein.«  
Ruhig, es folgten keine weiteren Worte und Severus war überrascht. Dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich, als der Gryffindor weiter sprach.  
»Da ich mich auf Erinnerungen ihrerseits beziehen muss, um es Ihnen zu erklären, wäre es wohl besser, wenn du«, er sah zu Hermine, »uns allein lässt, Mine.«

Diese saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und hatte ihren Schlagabtausch still verfolgt. Nun stand sie, widerwillig, auf und sah sich suchend, sicher nach ihren Schuhen, um.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. In ihrer Anwesenheit fiel es ihm leichter, Potter zu ertragen. Sie wirkte wie ein Puffer, auch wenn sie sich nicht in das Gespräch einmischte.  
»Sie kann bleiben, Potter«, schnarrte er, ohne eine Erklärung hinzuzufügen.  
Warum auch? Das hatte er nicht nötig.  
Hermine lächelte leicht und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, griff nach der Decke und hüllte sich ein. Was hatte sie mit dem Ding?  
Er selbst nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz und goss sich und der jungen Frau Tee ein. Potter setzte sich nicht zu ihr aufs Sofa, sondern bevorzugte den Sessel, der seinem gegenüber stand.  
Auch er füllte sich seine Tasse nach und umklammerte sie, nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte. Es machte den Eindruck, als wolle er sich an etwas festhalten.  
Ein tiefer Atemzug und dann leise Worte, die Severus' Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten.

 *****HP*****

Tief einatmen und einfach anfangen. Es war wichtig, dass Harry seine Gedanken vor Voldemort verschließen konnte und Snape gehörte zu den Besten, wie Dumbledore ihm im letzten Jahr versichert hatte.  
Er holte Luft. »Sir, ich glaube, Sie halten mir für ein verzogenes Gör, das bei seinen Verwandten nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt wird. Doch Sie irren sich. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut Sie meine Mutter kannten, aber anscheinend waren Sie zu ihrer Schulzeit Freunde. Bis zu dem Vorfall. Haben Sie je meine Tante Petunia kennengelernt?«  
Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht, nickte, schwieg aber.  
»Meine Tante hasst alles, was magisch ist. Doch ihr Mann ist noch schlimmer. Er begreift nicht, was Magie ist. Für ihn sind alle, die irgendwie damit zutun haben, Freaks, abartig. Ich habe das immer zu hören bekommen. Mir wurde erzählt, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, sie seien Versager gewesen.«  
Der Professor runzelte die Stirn, ob dieser Aussage, bedeutete Harry jedoch, weiterzusprechen.  
»Ich wusste nichts von der magischen Welt, bis die Briefe kamen und das in solch Massen und auf den ungewöhnlichsten Wegen, dass selbst mir als Kind klar war, das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Dann war da Hagrid, der mich mitnahm in die Winkelgasse und ich konnte es nicht fassen — eine völlig neue Welt erwartete mich, eine Welt, in der ich die Dursleys nur zwei Monate im Jahr ertragen musste.«

Und selbst diese zwei Monate konnten eine lange Zeit sein, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Auch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er manchmal nicht sicher war, ob es besser gewesen wäre, nie in Kontakt mit der magischen Welt zu kommen. Er hätte viele Menschen nicht getroffen, die ihm wichtig waren, hätte vielleicht nie erfahren, wie es ist, zu einer Familie zu gehören, doch es würde auch keinen Voldemort geben, möglicherweise würden Cedric und Sirius noch leben.  
Es schien, als würde Hermine wissen, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken abdrifteten, denn sich stand auf und trat neben ihn, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte diese leicht. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich zur Couch. Er setzte sich zwischen sie und den Professor, der immer noch schwieg.  
In seinem Gesicht konnte Harry nichts erkennen. Ausdruckslos starrte er in den Kamin, einzig die rechte Hand lag in seinem Schoss, zur Faust geballt. Ein Zeichen von Wut?

»Ich wusste nichts über Hogwarts, als ich hier ankam. Meine Bücher hatte mein Onkel noch am selben Abend eingeschlossen, als ich aus der Winkelgasse wiederkam. Und im Zug hatte ich andere Sachen im Kopf, als da rein zuschauen. Genau wie in den ersten Tagen an der Schule — alles war so neu, anders und ich hatte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen Freund, Ron. Was interessierte mich da der Schulstoff?«  
Er sah seinem Lehrer an, dass dieser genau wie er an ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde dachte.  
»Ich hatte nie Freunde, mein Cousin tat sein Bestes, alle von dem ›Freak‹ fernzuhalten. Und ich weiß sehr gut, wie es ist, wenn man das Opfer ist, ich war es während meiner gesamten Grundschulzeit und der Junge, der mit mir verwandt war, war der Rädelsführer. Wurde es ihm doch zuhause vorgelebt, dass ich nichts wert sei. Mein Zimmer befand sich im Schrank unter der Treppe, im Gegensatz zu ihm musste ich schon frühzeitig im Haushalt und im Garten helfen. Weihnachten, Geburtstag? Kannte ich nicht.«  
Es fiel Harry schwer, über seine Kindheit zu sprechen, doch er spürte, wie sich die Meinung seines Professors mit jedem Wort änderte.  
»Meine Verwandten gaben mir zu essen, kleideten mich mit den alten Sachen Dudleys ein, schickten mich zur Schule, aber sie zeigten mir auch jeden Tag, wie sehr sie es hassten, mich in ihrem Haus zu haben. Ohne die Stunden bei Mrs. Figg, die für mich wie eine liebevolle Großmutter war, wäre ich seelisch wahrscheinlich völlig verkümmert.«

 *****SS*****

Wut brannte in Severus auf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sollte er Potter diese Geschichte wirklich glauben? Er war Potter! Ganz der Sohn von James!  
Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wusste allerdings, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er kannte Petunia zu gut, war ihrem Mann in seinen Sommerferien zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr einmal begegnet, als er einen weiteren Versuch unternommen hatte, sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen und von der ersten Sekunde an gewusst, der Mann war ein Idiot.  
Doch er wollte nicht zugeben, sie geirrt zu haben. Wollte Potter nicht glauben. Er musste es selbst sehen und es gab nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob der Junge ehrlich zu ihm war.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, sein Blick flog zu Potter und er murmelte mit wutverzerrter Stimme: »Legilimens!«  
Er hörte Hermines Schrei, doch er musste es tun. Der Junge hieß ihn überraschenderweise willkommen, als hätte er geahnt, dass er genau das hier tun würde.

* * *

 _Severus sah Harry als Kleinkind; wohl eine seiner ersten Erinnerungen; dessen grüne Augen, Lilys Augen, fiebrig glänzten. Die Nase war dick und gerötet, gelber Schnodder lief aus ihr heraus und Husten erschütterte den kleinen, viel zu mageren Körper. Doch nicht, dass der Junge krank war, schockte ihn, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem winzigen Raum befand, der Schräge nach zu urteilen, war es der Schrank unter der Treppe, den es in vielen englischen Häusern gab._

 _Der kleine Junge lag auf einer dünnen, verschlissenen Matratze, zugedeckt mit einer versifften Babydecke, die so gerade eben die zusammengerollte Kugel bedeckte._  
 _Er hörte eine hohe, schrille Frauenstimme. »Er ist jetzt schon seit Tagen krank und rührt sich kaum, Vernon. Was sollen wir tun?«_  
 _»Soll der Freak doch abkratzen, dann sind wir ihn los«, antwortete eine Männerstimme, die gleichfalls unsympathisch klang._  
 _»Du weißt, was dann los ist. Dann kommen die anderen.«_  
 _»Als wenn es die interessiert, was mit dem Blag ist. Haben es bei uns abgeladen und wir müssen uns mit ihm rumschlagen. Jetzt ist er noch nicht einmal nützlich.«_  
 _»Ich glaube, ich bringe ihn zu Mrs. Figg. Sie weiß, wer er ist und kümmert sich um ihn, bis er wieder gesund ist.«_  
 _»Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber belästige mich nicht damit.«_

 _Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus erkannte die erwachsene Petunia, die sich in den Schrank beugte und das Kind rüttelte. »Steh auf, ich bringe dich weg.«_  
 _Angst spiegelte sich auf dem kleinen Gesichtchen und Severus stockte der Atem. Er kannte das Gefühl, dass sich in dem Kleinen aufbaute._  
 _Petunia griff mit spitzen Fingern nach der Hand des Jungen, als er endlich neben ihr stand und verließ das Haus mit ihm. Es war spät am Abend, in den meisten Häusern war es schon dunkel, weil die Bewohner schliefen. Die zwei Bewohner des Ligusterweges 4 passierten ein paar Häuser, bis sie vor einem Haus stehen blieb, dass deutlich aus der Nachbarschaft heraus stach. Der Vorgarten wirkte ungepflegt und mehrere Katzen lagen, standen oder liefen auf der Rasenfläche rum. Das Haus selbst wirkte älter als alle, die um es herum standen und benötigte dringend einige Reparaturen und einen Anstrich._

 _Petunia klopfte an und wartete ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippend, bis jemand kam, um zu öffnen. Harry stand neben ihr, machte jedoch den Anschein, als würde er jede Sekunde umkippen._  
 _Da öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Severus erkannte Mrs. Figg sofort. Er würde ihr erst sieben Jahre später begegnen, aber sie sah schon zu dieser Zeit so aus, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte._  
 _»Mrs. Dursley, was führt sie zu dieser späten Stunde zu mir?«, frage sie neugierig, dann landete ihr Blick auf Harry, »Oh Spätzchen, was ist denn mit dir los?«_  
 _»Er ist krank. Ich kann mich nicht um ihn kümmern, da Dudley auch krank ist. Nehmen Sie ihn?«, kalt, abgehakt, fast schon ein Befehl._  
 _»Aber natürlich, Mrs. Dursley, aber natürlich. Komm rein, Spätzchen, ich werde dich erst einmal in die Wanne stecken und dann ins Bett. Armer, kleiner, kranker Harry.« Mrs. Figg hob den Jungen auf ihren Arm und strich ihm sanft über die glühend heiße Stirn._  
 _»Er soll wieder rüber kommen, wenn er gesund ist«, wies Petunia noch an, dann hatte sie sich auch schon umgedreht und ging zurück zu ihrem Haus._

 _Mrs. Figg sah ihr jedoch nicht hinterher. Umgehend kümmerte sie sich um den kleinen Jungen auf ihrem Arm und Severus konnte den Unglauben in dessen Gesichtchen sehen, bevor das Erlebnis abriss._

* * *

Harry führte ihn weiter, fast schon gezielt, durch Erinnerungen aus der frühsten Kindheit bis heute und eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um Severus' Herz. Er hatte sein Versprechen Lily gegenüber gebrochen und nicht auf den Jungen aufgepasst, das alles nicht verhindert. Sein Kopf platzte fast. Schluchzend zog er sich zurück, brach förmlich zusammen.

 *****25.09.2017*****


	15. Sorge um Severus

_Sorry ihr Lieben, ich hab euch nicht vergessen, aber leider keine Zeit gefunden für ein Update. Jetzt geht es aber wieder regelmäßig weiter. :D LG Sil_

 **15\. Sorge um Severus**

Verdammter Mistkerl!  
Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass Severus den Wahrheitsgehalt von Harrys Aussage genau so überprüfen würde. Harry war neben ihr auf der Couch zurückgesagt, wirkte jedoch nicht wirklich geschockt. Er schien gewusst zu haben, wie Severus reagieren würde.  
Dieser hatte sich vor ihrem Freund aufgebaut, sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht veränderte sich jedoch zusehend. Allerdings begeisterte es Hermine nicht, denn nun standen Panik, Schuld und sogar Angst darin, es wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die er die Verbindung hielt, blasser.  
Er wankte gefährlich und sie stand auf, um sich neben ihn zu stellen. Berühren wollte sie ihn nicht, denn das könnte ihn aus der Kopplung holen, was für Beide nicht gut wäre.  
Doch so wäre sie zur Stelle, sobald er es beendete.  
Sein Anblick jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon einmal gesehen, da war er allerdings nur für Millisekunden aufgeflackert – als Voldemort ihnen verkündet hatte, es wäre noch nicht vorbei. Damals hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte sich getäuscht, doch jetzt sah er wieder so aus – gequält von inneren Dämonen.  
Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, die schwarzen Augen waren vor Entsetzen aufgerissen. Und dann entfuhr ihm ein Laut, der Hermine das Herz brach.  
Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, unterbrach damit die Verbindung, torkelte nach links und sie konnte nur noch knapp verhindern, dass er mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufknallte.  
Oh, verdammt! Und jetzt?  
Hermine merkte, wie die Panik langsam immer höher kroch, sie davon abhielt, klar zu denken. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und kontrollierte Puls und Atmung. Der Puls war zu schnell, er atmete hektisch, doch im Großen und Ganzen war es nicht besorgniserregend. Mehr Sorge bereitete es ihr, dass er nicht ansprechbar war.

Harry regte sich in seinem Sessel, rieb sich kurz übers Gesicht und sah zu ihr. »Was ist mit ihm?« Seine Stimme klang heiser und belegt, auch ihn hatte das alles mitgenommen.  
»Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist bewusstlos.«  
»Vielleicht sollten wir Madame Pomfrey holen?«  
»Harry, du bist klasse«, sie sprang auf und lief zum Kamin. Hoffentlich war er mit dem internen Flohnetzwerk der Schule verbunden.  
War er nicht! Verdammt, und jetzt?  
»Patronus, Hermine. Ich kann nicht, bin noch zu aufgewühlt«, wies Harry sie an.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zwang sich, an eine schöne Erinnerung zu denken. Leicht war es nicht, doch dann sprang der silberne Otter um sie herum.  
»Suche Poppy und sage ihr folgendes: ›Kommen Sie bitte sofort in Severus' Gemächer, er ist bewusstlos.‹« Der Otter drehte noch eine Runde um ihren Kopf und verschwand dann.  
»Und jetzt? Was macht man in der Zaubererwelt in so einer Situation? Stabile Seitenlage wie bei den Muggeln?« Hermine raufte sich die Haare.

 *****HP*****

Es war komisch, Hermine so aufgewühlt zu sehen. Sonst war doch sie diejenige, die die Ruhe behielt und immer einen Plan hatte. Harry ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. »Beruhig dich, Mine. Madame Pomfrey wird so schnell wie möglich kommen und wissen, was zu tun ist.«  
Damit hatte er Recht, denn nun hörte man ein Rauschen im Arbeitszimmer und nur Sekunden später stand die Heilerin bei ihnen und kniete neben dem Professor.  
»Was ist passiert?«  
»Er hat sich Erinnerungen von mir angesehen, per Legilimentik.«  
»Haben Sie ihn aus der Verbindung geschmissen oder wurde sie irgendwie anders unterbrochen?«  
»Nein zu beiden Fragen. Er hat sie selbst beendet und ist dann einfach umgekippt. Hermine konnte noch verhindern, dass er mit dem Kopf aufschlug.«  
Madame Pomfrey machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und zog die Stirn kraus, als sie das Ergebnis in der Hand hielt. »Seine Parameter sind in Ordnung. Keine Schwächung des Magielevels, organisch alles normal. Es scheint, als hätte sein Geist abgeschaltet. Wir müssen einfach warten, bis er wieder aufwacht. Was haben Sie ihn sehen lassen, Mr. Potter?«  
Harry schluckte. »Meinekindheit«, nuschelte er. Warum nuschelte er eigentlich immer, wenn es für ihn unangenehm wurde?  
Die Heilerin zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte sie das von Snape? Er räusperte sich und wiederholte die Worte, diesmal deutlicher. »Meine Kindheit.«  
Die Heilerin nickte, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Professor und ließ ihn langsam auf die Couch schweben. »Das könnte erklären, warum es ihm zu viel war. Ich hab ihm ja schon immer gesagt, dass nicht alles so ist, wie er es gerne hätte. Aber er wollte ja nie auf mich hören oder mir zuhören. Männer!«

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dass Madame Pomfrey mehr wusste, als ihm lieb war, war ihm klar. Doch wie viel wusste sie wirklich?  
Ihr Blick lag auf ihm und sie lächelte ihn an, zwinkerte ihm zu. »Alles, Harry, ich weiß alles, wenn es deinen Körper betrifft.«  
Konnte sie jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?  
»Nein«, diesmal war es Hermine, die antwortete. »Aber man kann dir fast alles vom Gesicht ablesen. Daran werden wir ebenfalls arbeiten müssen. Aber erstmal müssen wir die Sicherheitslücke in deinem Kopf schließen.«  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. Frauen!

»So, dann erzähl mir mal, warum Severus das getan hat. Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als wäre es völlig gegen deinen Willen geschehen.«  
Erneut runzelte er die Stirn. Warum benahm sich die Heilerin plötzlich so familiär und duzte ihn? Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die Haare.  
»Du kannst es Poppy ruhig erzählen, Harry«, kam es von Hermine und nun war er derjenige, der die Augenbrauen Snape-like nach oben zog. Ha, er konnte das auch!  
»Was ist hier los? Warum nennst du sie Poppy und seit wann?«  
»Ich hab sie im letzten Jahr gebeten, mich ein wenig in Heilmagie zu unterrichten und dabei haben wir uns angefreundet.«  
Harry lachte auf: »Ach Hermine. Du willst aber auch wirklich immer auf alles vorbereitet sein, oder?«, auch wenn er sich wunderte, warum sie dann gerade so kopflos gewesen war. Ob es mit Snape zutun hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber er würde herausfinden, was los war.  
»Einer von uns muss ja an alles denken«, fuhr sie schnippisch auf.  
Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. »Dafür bin ich dir auch mehr als dankbar, Mine.«

 *****PP*****

»Ich würde trotzdem gerne erfahren, warum Severus Legilimentik benutzt hat, Harry«, bat Poppy. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Antwort wichtig sein könnte.  
Viel wusste sie nicht über Harrys Kindheit, doch sie konnte die Zeichen auf seinem Körper deuten. Als er im zweiten Jahr mit der knochenlosen Hand im Krankenflügel aufgetaucht war, hatte sie die Chance genutzt, sich seiner alten, schlecht verheilten Brüche mit anzunehmen und die falsch zusammengewachsenen Stellen durchtrennt, magisch gerichtet und das Skelewachs seine Arbeit machen lassen.  
Wegen der ständig schlechten Ernährung in seiner Kindheit hatte er schon hinter der normalen Entwicklung seinen Altersgenossen hinterhergehinkt und sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass das Wachstum die schon belasteten Knochen noch mehr schädigte.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm nach den Sommerferien auch Nährtränke und Vitamine verabreicht, doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte, ohne sein eh schon angeschlagenes Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr zu belasten.  
Sie hatte vor Harry schon lange keinen Schüler mehr gehabt, dem die Misshandlungen so deutlich anzusehen waren. Der Letzte, an den sie sich vor Harry erinnerte, war Severus gewesen.  
Allein deswegen wäre es von Anfang an wichtig gewesen, dass dieser für Harry da gewesen wäre. Aber er war ja zu verbohrt.

»Nun, ich muss Okklumentik lernen. Aber der Professor wollte mich im letzten Jahr nicht mehr unterrichten, weil ich ... na, weil ... sorry, aber das ist privat und geht nur den Professor und mich an.«  
Jetzt war Poppy neugierig. Was war da zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen? Und wieso hatte sie es nicht mitbekommen? Aber das würde sie noch herausfinden.  
»Okklumentik? Warum? Ich meine, Severus ist der Beste, aber warum solltest du es lernen?«  
»Weil ich eine Verbindung zu ... Voldemort habe«, erklärte Harry ihr leise.  
»Hören Sie endlich auf, diesen verdammten Namen in meiner Gegenwart zu nennen«, krächzte da eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme, »es brennt wie die Hölle, wenn Sie das tun und mir reichen wirklich schon die Kopfschmerzen.«

 *****SS*****

In seinem Kopf hämmerte ein Presslufthammer und dank der Plage namens Potter, brannte sein Arm erneut. Wieso lag er eigentlich auf der Couch?  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, wurde jedoch von Poppy wieder zurückgedrückt. »Du bleibst liegen, bis ich sage, dass du aufstehen darfst.«  
Er schnaubte. »Es geht mir gut. Es sind nur die Kopfschmerzen und ...«  
»Und was?«, wollte Poppy wissen.  
Er seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich eines der größten Geheimnisse um das dunkle Mal offenbaren. Dann würde Potter vielleicht aufhören, den Namen zu nennen und im Gegensatz zu anderen Todessern konnte er noch darüber reden.  
»Auf dem Mal liegt ein Fluch. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand seinen Namen in Anwesenheit eines Todessers nennt, brennt das scheiß Ding. Je größer die Abneigung ist, desto schlimmer«, sein Kopf drehte sich zu dem Jungen, »Deswegen verbiete ich Ihnen ständig, seinen Namen zu nennen. Es ist, als würde mir der Arm abfallen, wenn Sie ihn sagen.«  
Es lag Überraschung im Blick des Gryffindors und Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob es an seiner Erklärung lag, oder weil er so offen darüber sprach. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war.

Seit ›der Sache‹ stand er neben sich. Es belastete ihn sehr und machte ihn angreifbar. Und das war nicht gut. Er musste unbedingt wieder sein Gleichgewicht finden. Sonst würde ihm bald alles um die Ohren fliegen.  
Es gab da etwas, was er machen könnte. Doch es war ein letzter Ausweg, die Magie zu dunkel, um es unnötig einzusetzen. Er müsste es noch einmal nachlesen und dann entscheiden. Er hatte es schon einmal getan und es bisher nicht bereut. Doch wenn man es zu oft einnahm, ließ es sich irgendwann nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
Aber jetzt benötigte er Ruhe, um die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, dass, was er gerade gesehen hatte, mit dem Vergleichen, an das er sich erinnerte und seine Erinnerungen objektiv betrachten.

»Bitte lasst mich allein. Ich benötige Ruhe«, bat er und sah erst Poppy und dann Hermine flehend an, »Ich sage Ihnen morgen Bescheid, Potter. Jetzt verschwinden Sie.«  
Er winkte mit der Hand zur Tür und die Frauen nickten zustimmend, jedoch mit besorgten Gesichtern, während Potter ihn nur lange ansah und dann wortlos den Raum verließ, gefolgt von Hermine. Poppy ging zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, um durch den Kamin zurück in die Krankenstation zu flohen.  
Als alle weg wahren, ließ Severus sich erschöpft zurück auf die Couch fallen. Würde es jemals anders werden oder hatte er es einfach nicht verdient, auch mal glücklich zu sein?

 *****23.11.2017*****


End file.
